The butterfly effect
by Paty4Hale
Summary: After the newborn fight, the Vulturi guard makes a decision. Though, not everything is at it seems, as Bella would soon find out. When the guard demands the presence of Bella in Volterra she doesn't think twice, she decides that this is the best chance she would get at protecting her human family. In Italy, she finds more than stones and vampires. Everything happens for a reason.
1. Prologue

**Hey! me, again. I've been toying with this piece for a few months, and even though the fic is far from finish I wanted to share a piece of it. **

**But don't fret, after this prologue, the first chapter will follow. **

**Leave your reviews!**

* * *

**The butterfly effect.**

* * *

_**Prologue. **_

In all actuality Bella didn't want to be a vampire, she didn't have anyone to be forever with, not anymore. Spending an eternity alone was dooming. Although, the idea of facing that doomed eternity in order to protect her family made her unstoppable. Edward didn't want to give her an eternity, even though he loved her, forever wasn't exactly in his plans. Edward's ways put not only her in danger, but the Cullens and her human family as well. She did what she had to do. She went straight on and sacrificed herself.

Becoming a vampire wasn't something exactly glamorous, Rosalie had hinted enough in her story, even Jasper had somehow said it. But becoming a vampire, being an equal to those who were a threat made the game even. She had something they wanted, in exchange she protected her family, it was a mutual silent understanding.

She could have actually asked anyone to change her and the results would have been pretty much the same, she would be a vampire, and the Vulturi weren't going to be a problem. But she had decided to go all the way to Italy because deep down, there was a whispering voice telling her that everything would be worth it, she would be happy with the choices she was making. That set her resolve. That made her decision almost set in stone. The rational part told her that being in the midst of the threat could help her mitigate or eliminate any plan, any future action against someone she loved -as long as they remained innocent-.

She was also desperately trying to think in shades of Gray. They couldn't be that bad. Not everyone is 100% good or evil. She had heard stories, but Carlisle was the only one who has ever said any good things about them.

After Bella's phone is connected to the Wi-Fi, all the messages from Alice came rushing in.

"Don't do it!"

"Please answer your phone"

"Bella, please!"

"You did it."

"Be happy Bella"

* * *

**So, here it is. It doesn't reveal much, but everything will be cleared along the way if it does not on the first chapter. **

**Give it a try.**

**Btw, I seriously recommend "Evermore Experience" from DeJean Smith. It's a twilight fanfic and you won't regret it. **


	2. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Thank you for your reviews and favorites. They made me very happy. Last night I couldn't upload this first chapter because I was extremely exhausted. I hope you enjoy this one, it's very long. Longer than any of my other fic's chapters. **

* * *

**The Butterfly effect. **

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The beginning. _**

The fight with the newborns was over. The immediate danger was over. Bella could finally breathe in peace again, right? She should be happy with this turns of events, so why wasn't she? Apart from the obvious fact that her best friend was crushed by one of these neophyte vampires. There was a girl, she was called Bree, she had managed to survive everything, but she was frightened. Bella could see herself in her and wanted to go over her and talk to her, but even she could see that that wasn't a good idea right now.

Edward was beside her, he reached for her hand, but she refused it. For the first time since she knew him, she refused any sign of affection from him. She was slowly drifting into shock. Jasper raised a hand, and everyone stood still watching something that Bella couldn't see yet.

Slowly, almost painfully slow, the figures made themselves be shown. Lead by a petite blonde girl, who Bella remembered was Jane. She was frowning. Behind her was a boy who she remembered as Alec, he wasn't frowning, but was smiling. He had a cute smile. And Bella was amazed that still in shock she could be able to notice things so mundane about them. But apart from Alec and Jane, Bella recognized Felix and Demetri, from the dark alley in Volterra. She was pretty much terrified that day to notice anything more about them. Felix had dark hair, he was big, like Emmett. Demetri was equally as tall but not so broad as Felix, still he was very muscular. They were both extremely handsome of course, part of that vampire allure.

"Jane". Greeted Edward.

"Master Aro won't be pleased with this turn of events". Was all she responded.

"We had everything under control. They attacked and we dissolve the army".

"I'm not talking about the newborns. I'm talking about her". She pointed her right index finger at Bella. Edward took a step forward, to shield her from them. Félix smiled and shook his head. He was clearly challenging them. The Vulturies were outnumbered but they had all the advantages of course.

"In fact. Master Aro requires the human to go back to Volterra". Said Jane. Bella could hear the soft gasp behind her, she assumed it came from Esme.

"That won't be necessary. Her transformation date is settled". This time was Alice who spoke. Something inside Bella changed. Despite the truth in Alice's words, she wasn't sure if any of them would follow on them.

Jane rolled her eyes annoyed. "Only one of you is to accompany her". Her tone was final and didn't allow room for discussion. Everyone stood a little straighter at her tone.

"I'll go". Obviously, Edward was the one who volunteered. Bella was still in shock, but her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and she was extremely confused.

Jane nodded and signaled Demetri to take charge of the trembling newborn. She didn't call for her to be killed. Aro's new orders. Any surviving newborn was to be brought to the castle.

Edward quickly hugged Esme and Carlisle and smiled to his family before following Jane. Bella only smiled at them. Emmett waved but at the last minute he ran to his little sister and hugged her. Bella felt the tears in her eyes but held them back. Emmett has been the only one who ever understood her and saw her 100%. Bella didn't know this was the last time she was going to see some of them for a long time.

Once they were in the private plane, Edward was sitting next to Bella, in front of Félix and Alec. Jane was at the back of the plane and Demetri was at the front.

The message they sent was clear. There was no way they could run away. Bella couldn't help the shudder that rocked her small frame.

"Everything will be alright Bella, I promise". Whispered Edward in her ear.

Before she could say anything, Alec snorted, and Félix smiled. "Don't make any promises you can't keep".

Bella looked at the two figures in front of her and felt the ghost of a smile curve her lips. It could be the shock that was slowly passing away or it could have been that these two men, who clearly didn't know anything about them, nor their relationship jumped in to defend her…sort of. Félix winked at her, clearly flirting with the human. Bella blushed but didn't look away causing Edward to growl.

The flight was long. Very long. Not because of the hours, she had traveled this many hours before, to the same location. The sensation of the time passing was due to a different aspect. This time, she wasn't rushing to save her beloved's life. She was flying to the unknown. But curiously, each hour that passed instead of making her more nervous, made her more at peace.

Bella was comfortable enough in her seat with the fact that no one would attempt to eat her and decided to slumber a little. By the time she woke up Edward was extremely pissed off, black eyes and everything, Alec was busy with a kindle in his hands and Félix was smiling like the child that misbehaved but wasn't sorry about it.

Something about his smile made Bella blush again. Though, no one seemed to notice it. Demetri, still at the front was playing with a deck of cards, Jane at the back was writing something on a computer, Alec was the only one reading. Edward was extremely tensed, she assumed it was because of Felix's unnerving smile. Though it was a handsome smile. She shrugged inside her mind, she was a woman, and she could admit when a man was handsome, that didn't make her disrespectful to her boyfriend.

_Boyfriend. _The word echoed in her mind like a bringer of doom.

She had her bag with her, the one Edward has her pack for their night at the woods. She grabbed it and stood to go to the bathroom. An idea was forming in her head. She looked through the bag and thank the gods for her brilliant idea of always having a pen with her. She grabbed a receipt from her wallet, she opened the water from the sink, flushed the toilet and wrote a simple "Please, I don't want to go back" She folded the little paper, closed her bag again, and closing the water from the sink she made it out of the bathroom. She let the paper fall from her hands besides Demetri, he quirked an eyebrow, and noticing that Edward was still frowning at Félix and not looking at her she shook her head. Demetri took the paper and put it in his jeans pocket.

They all knew he could read their minds, as well as the fact that she was the only exception. She was using it to her favor.

Bella sat again. She wished her plan could move forward, however it worked. She hoped it worked on her benefit, she had the advantage of Aro wanting her because somehow her mind was awesome and could block Jane and Alec.

…

…

…

In the throne room, Demetri approached Aro with his permission. Renata as always, put a hand on his master's shoulder as the soldier approached. Demetri gave his hand to Aro, something strange, since he hadn't asked for it. Aro took it and his eyes drifted to Bella and back to Demetri.

From somewhere behind her she could hear Edward growl. She knew now that it was now or never. He could see in Aro's and Demetri's mind what she had done while he was having his staring contest with Felix in the plane. This was the turning point. The plot twist that nobody was expecting. This was where her future would change. She would be free to decide whatever she wanted to do. The cat was out of the bag now. Edward couldn't do anything about it without further endangering his life or getting himself killed. It might have been a low blow on her part, but the game was never fair to begin with, not after the last time they were here. And if they were using any tools they had at their disposal, she would use hers as well. She would use her only advantage in this game. She was done being told what to do with the excuse that it was for her wellbeing. She was very capable of taking care of herself. And even if she had a magnet for danger, she didn't need that to be the reason everyone kept making decisions for her. Well, almost everyone. She felt sorry for not letting Jake know. She made a mental note to write to him or call him and let her know her decision. He won't be happy with it, but he would accept that this was what she wanted.

Felix noticed that something changed in Bella's posture. She was no longer the scare human that would shrink herself or hide behind a man to protect her. A man, he assumed now, she knew could not protect her anymore. They got lucky the first time around. Aro never gave second chances. He suspected he forgave the Cullens because of his affection towards Carlisle. Bella was now straight, facing up to the kings of the vampire race. He couldn't see her face, but he could feel the determination emanating from her posture. Although her heart rate and breathing were faster than they should, showing she was scared but she never wavered. He admired her for that. She was brave.

Edward was now pacing the room, being actively ignored by every member of the guard and Bella. Who hadn't said a word to him in hours.

Only Edward knew what was going on in the three brother's minds. Aro was contemplating the actions of his guard earlier that day. Admitting that their idea of bringing the newborn alive to test if she had any abilities was brilliant. He was also seeing Bella drop the paper and interact with Demetri. His heart was breaking in million pieces. Caius was studying Bella's attitude and making comparations from the last time they met her. She was changed. Grown. There was something in there that Edward hadn't seen before, but that everyone seemed to notice. Resolve. Marcus was thinking of her as a queen already. Edward stopped his pacing at that thought. If Marcus though of her that way, there was literally nothing he could do to stop them from getting Bella to join them.

After a few minutes of silence, Aro spoke. "May I see it?". Demetri took the paper from his pocket and gave it to Aro, who unfolded it and in one second gave it back. Demetri walked back to his position in the courtroom. Renata was about to step back but Aro palmed her hand in its place, silently commanding to keep it in place.

Aro knew that while Renata was the most powerful shield ever, her powers had loopholes. Edward wasn't able to read his mind as easily as he could read everyone else's, but he could catch glimpses. And what he saw terrified him and angered him beyond what he thought was ever possible.

Aro wanted Bella in his ranks very badly, she had shown remarkable skills, and was brave, and loyal as she showed a few months ago when they first met. He was impressed by her act and was dying to speak to her privately.

"Félix, please escort Isabella to my office". Félix signaled the way and Bella walked a few steps behind him, without looking back. Edward was about to follow, but Aro called his name.

"You are free to leave Edward"

"I'm not leaving without Bella."

He had seen in Aro's mind the contents of the note, and he didn't know what to make of it. He was holding onto the last strings of hope.

"As much as your offer is tempting, my young friend. It is with shame that I share with you, I have no place to offer you in my guard. I repeat myself for the last time. You are free to leave. Alone."

Edward was about to argue again, but Caius voice broke through the room clearer than light. "She made her mind. Leave her be." Caius was a man of few words, but when he spoke, he made himself heard without repeating himself. It wasn't a secret to anyone that while he was the cruelest of the vampires, he was also fair and he didn't have patience for disrespectful attitudes of anyone towards anyone, but specifically, he didn't tolerate men over controlling women. He despised that attitude even in his young age as a human.

Without further ado, Aro dismissed his court, and walked the same path Bella and Félix went not caring if Edward left or stayed. He would eventually leave. He was not repeating himself nor he was going to say another word after his brother has spoken.

A commotion behind him made him stop and look back. Edward was being grabbed between Afton and Demetri. He shook his hand and they dragged him out of the room.

Bella didn't mind looking back. She was being selfish for the first time in her life, and it felt good and bad. She felt a little guilty. She felt as if Edward deserved an explanation. But whatever was going on in everyone's mind, it was now clear that she didn't want to go back with him. Aro made it clear asking for Bella to be escorted inside, and for Edward to be practically dragged out.

Bella let out a sigh. Felix looked at her discreetly but didn't say anything. He enjoyed playing with Edward in the plane. He wasn't playing fair, he made it clear that he wanted Bella. In every sense of the word. Romantically and sexually. Edward had a very uncomfortable flight.

…

…

…

A few minutes passed until Aro reached Bella.

"Why don't you want to go back Isabella?". He was, though not for the first time, genuinely curious.

"I'm not happy. I haven't been for a long time". Aro nodded.

"Why show my guard?"

"Because I appreciate honesty. And you have shown me that. Brutal honesty, even when you wanted to hurt me with Jane. And I want to be a vampire. I can be of use to you, and the only thing I ask in return is to turn me. Please. Also, I didn't want to risk a fight where the only one who would have come injured would have been me. I have my own tools, and I used them on my favor" she tapped her temple with her left hand, Aro hid his smile. She was subtlety reminding him that she was immune to any of his guards.

Aro looked at her. Her pose was respectful, her eyes were shining with everything. She looked at him at the eyes. He respected her for being honest, he respected her for making a choice that was clearly hard for her. But at the same time, he was reticent, he couldn't read her mind, and that made her just as dangerous.

"Would you mind if I think about it?". He asked in return. He had already made his mind. This human was to be turned and trained, but he wanted it to be "his" idea, not hers, not at "her" request.

Bella sighed, almost disappointed but nodded.

Aro took the phone in his office and press a number. "Félix, my office, now".

Bella was confused when she saw the big dark-haired, red-eyed vampire enter the room, his hands behind his back.

"Show Bella to one of the rooms in your wing". Did that mean that he would let her stay? She decided not to get excited in advance, just in case it didn't turn out as she hoped.

Félix nodded and made the same gesture as before. This time Bella walked by his side. She had to admit, she was a bit intimidated, this guy had only smiled once, and it was, she assumed, to piss off Edward. Since they entered the Castle, he was quiet and serious. He was nothing like Emmett. Suddenly, she missed his sunny disposition and lamented the fact that if everything worked in her favor, she wouldn't have the chance to explain herself or say goodbye to any of the Cullens, who despite the bad times showed her so much love.

They walked for about five minutes and went two floors up in the elevator to finally come to a stop.

"This is my room". He showed the first door. "Demetri's, Afton and Chelsea's, Alec's…" He continued naming people she clearly had yet to meet. But appreciated the gesture. "Yours is this one" The room in front of his. "You can do anything you please while the Master calls you again".

Bella bit her lip. "Will he?". Félix raised an eyebrow. "Call me again?"

"He will. That's why you have a room."

"Ok. Thank you."

Félix smiled, a real smile, nodded and opened the door to his room, he slipped inside and closed it again. Bella stood a few seconds dazzled, then she shook her head, sighed and entered her room. It was huge. With two spaces. One were the big bed was set, and the small living room where there were two one-sit sofas and one small table in the middle.

She set her bag on the floor and sat on the sofas.

And cried. A lot. And hard.

Two hours later a knock on her door brought her back to earth. She opened it and Félix was outside. It was clear that she had cried. And he wanted to comfort her, to tell her that now, she would be truly ok, that nobody would ever hurt her, emotionally or physically. She was as protected and safe as she could ever be. But he remained silent, this was not the time. She had conflicted feelings, and he respected her privacy. He would find another time to tell her. He gently let her know the reason for his visit.

"Aro wants to speak with you in the courtroom."

Bella went with him.

In the courtroom she met Edward again, but he was being restrained by Demetri and another vampire.

Bella met his eyes, and he was pleading her something. Something she didn't have any more to give to him. She had given everything, but it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough for him the first time, and it wasn't enough for her now.

"Isabella. You are of extremely use for our guard. I will offer you a position here. You have to train each day of the week, and you will serve in the guard for at least 100 years. The time may change, it is still to be decided."

Bella smiled relieved. The first time anyone in Volterra saw her really smile. "Thank you Aro." He nodded at her. It wasn't unusual for a vampire to show up and decide to join in. She wasn't the first human to ask it either. And he was extremely curious of her. "Your transformation is to be discussed tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, you can have your goodbyes, and do what you please."

Bella walked towards Edward who had stopped fighting when she entered the room. She smiled sadly at him, caressed his cheek and whispered, "Goodbye Edward" She kissed his cheek and walked back to where Félix was. He followed her out of the room. She was in shock. She had a million thoughts running through her mind. Millions of things she could have said to him, but none seem right. It wasn't that she didn't want to give an explanation and less of all to do it in front of everyone. It was just that it didn't seem fair, to either of them whatever she could have said. So, she said the best farewell she could. Perhaps in the future she could sit with him and explain her decision. But for now, it was for her to understand and for the rest of them to have a glimpse of what was going on. She hadn't lied to Aro, she just didn't share everything. Some things are better left unsaid.

Bella was about to ask a question, but Demetri showed up. "This is yours I believe." She took the paper and smiled.

"Thank you." In those two words she wasn't thanking him for returning the paper, which he could have kept, or burned for all she cared. She was thanking him for not saying anything, for showing her that she could trust him, even if it was temporarily. Because she knew that what he had done, wasn't to avoid a conflict thousands of feet up in the air. She knew they were decent. She had decided to trust in Carlisle's words.

"I don't know if you're brave or stupid, but I hope you're comfortable here" And there it was. The proof that not everyone is 100% good or evil.

Bella smiled a genuine smile. Demetri turned his attention to Félix. "Heidi wants to hunt. Are you coming?".

"No. not today." Demetri nodded and left where he came.

Bella spent her afternoon walking the castle, trying to remember all the things Félix showed her. The training room, the tower, some more rooms where more of the guys spent their time. He quickly introduced Bella to some of the vampires they encountered. Bella was good with names and called the name of another vampire when they ran into him for the second time. This vampire was called Liam, he was quiet but smiled at her.

By the time they were finished Bella's stomach growled. Félix took her to the kitchen, but he seemed lost there. She smiled ashamed and asked where everything was. He didn't know anything but proceed to open each cabinet to find out. Bella giggled watching him. He turned at the sound. Involuntarily he smiled and winked at her.

"So...eggs, jam, cheese, bread, milk, and butter. That's about everything."

Bella nodded. She took a pan from under the sink, buttered it, and put two eggs in it. She made scrambled eggs in silence. She was surprised when Félix was still there.

"I thought you were gone."

He shook his head. He had been attracted to her since he saw her a few months ago, when she saved Edward Cullen and he was extremely disappointed when she left _with him. _Demetri and Heidi knew it, they were really close to him. They had been a couple for about two years now, they were madly in love. Félix wanted that. He knew that that girl would be it, he just had to trust time and fate, at least that's what Heidi always said.

They spoke while she ate and got to know a bit about each other. Félix purposely avoided her boyfriend situation and just asked trivial things, like her favorite color or her favorite season. He answered all her questions without hesitation.

"Can I ask one more thing? You are free to not answer it."

"Sure."

"What was the paper Demetri gave you?"

Bella blushed and handed it to him.

It was everything but what he expected.

"Is it ok if I ask why?"

"Honestly, I don't know very well. I wasn't comfortable anymore, I wasn't happy. And I wanted to be a vampire. As I said to Aro, I appreciate honesty and he has been the only one that has shown me that."

Félix agreed with her. He knew the story of the Cullen guy breaking up with her, believing she was dead, and being a martyr about it. But he couldn't blame him. If she died, and he loved her he would die with her.

Bella yawned. "I think I want to go to sleep now."

Félix smiled and walked her to her room. "Goodnight Isabella."

"Goodnight."

Bella slipped in her room, she was honestly tired, and she thought of sleeping in her underwear, too tired to take a shower. But when she put the covers over her. A pair of deep red eyes came to her mind. They weren't Felix's red eyes, but Bree's. She shook her head, but the eyes wouldn't leave her mind.

Clearly sleep wouldn't come easily to her. So, she re-dressed and crossed the small space between her room and Felix's.

…

…

…

_knock. knock. knock._

Félix opened the door confused.

"Isabella? Is everything ok? Do you need anything?" She was still dressed as before, though she was barefoot.

She blurted the first human thing she could think of "There are no toiletries in the bathroom and apart from my toothbrush and toothpaste I have nothing. I was wondering if you had any." It wasn't the whole truth but somehow admitting to anyone but herself that she was scared seemed...silly. No one had shown any signs of wanting to hurt her, in any matter. But being the only human in castle of vampires made her uneasy at the very least. She was human, and even though she rarely showed it, she did have a sense of self-preservation.

"Yes, sure. Do you want to shower here or take them to your room?" The choice took her by surprise, but showering in a stranger's bathroom didn't sound enticing, especially in her delicate state of spirit.

"Is it ok with you if I take them? I promise to give them back to you tomorrow!"

Félix nodded reassuringly and in one minute he was gone and back with everything. Bella couldn't mask her surprise. Vampire speed, she had to remember that.

"Would you give me your phone? I can sign you in on the Wi-fi and put in my number in case you want to talk and I'm not here."

Bella disappeared and appeared in two minutes. She handed him her phone, he tinkered with it for like a minute and gave it back with a devastating smile. Bella's heart rate increased, and she quickly went to her bedroom. Félix smiled contented. It was enough for now. He would proceed with caution.

After Bella's phone is connected to the Wi-fi, all the messages from Alice came rushing in.

"Don't do it!"

"Please answer your phone"

"Bella, please!"

"You did it."

"Be happy Bella"

The last one made her cry even more. She would miss all the Cullens but for the first time she had to put herself first. She had already sacrificed enough. She couldn't stay with the Cullens any longer, knowing that it would be a dead end. Knowing that even if she wasn't exactly glowing with her choice, she was comfortable, because it was her choice, she had thought about every possible outcome, at this was the best of everything.

She checked her e-mail inbox and saw one of Emmett.

_I don't know exactly what the pixie saw, but I know her enough. She said you were staying with the Vulturi. I know you enough to know that you can't be forced to do something you don't want to, so it must have been your decision and that's what Alice saw. _

_Either way Bella, Rose and I want you to know that we are one hundred percent with you. We support whatever you choose to do from now on. _

_You're my little sis and you always will be. _

_We love you, and we hope to see you soon. _

_Emmett and Rose. _

She smiled a happy smile. Rosalie was never extremely fond of her choices, but she respected her, and to have her support meant everything in the world to her and she felt as if she was not alone. She quickly answered the e-mail and turned off her phone, postponing her call to Jacob to the next day. She also postponed her shower.

* * *

**So, did you like it?**

**See you in the next chapter, hopefuly, soon. **


	3. Chapter 2: Epiphany

**Thank you for your reviews and favorites and alerts! they make my heart happy!**

* * *

**The Butterfly effect.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Epiphany.**_

After a semi-decent night of sleep, she woke up in the huge bed and stared at the ceiling of her new home for a few minutes before turning on her phone suddenly remembering her father. She had a text message from Alice saying that they told Charlie that she and Edward had gone to Italy in the spur of the moment. Edward was already back but hadn't told anybody.

Bella quickly thanked her for the information and let her know that she would handle her father from now on.

Next thing she did was call Charlie, catching him before he was leaving for work. She told him that she had broken up with Edward and she required some distance from him. She was scouting universities in the zone and would work until she could afford whatever decision she made.

Charlie was both happy and sad about the news. His happiness was rooted in the fact that she had finally opened her eyes and broken up with Edward. After he left almost six months ago he took it upon himself to protect his daughter from ever hurting like that again. And since he came back, her daughter albeit being happy, she wasn't the same. She was never the same after those six months. His sadness, on the other hand, was due to her obvious discomfort. Whatever he thought about her boyfriend, she clearly loved him and was suffering right now. He was never a man of giving physical comfort, but he longed to hug her and told her everything will be fine, that she will hurt for some time but after that, day by day the hurting will fade and she would be completely happy again. He also was sad for the distance between them.

Fortunately for Bella, Charlie wasn't a man of many questions. He knew she wasn't telling him everything, but she sounded exhausted and after making sure she was safe and in no trouble at all, she asked if she needed any money. She had brought with her, her secret stash of money, and she let him know that.

"Promise me you'll keep in touch Bella."

"I promise dad. I love you".

"Love you too, Bells. Bye" They hung up the phone and he stood there for a few minutes.

He had always believed she was too serious and too mature for her own good. Having grown up suddenly under the care of Renee. This attitude was not like her, but very much like her mother. He actually smiled amusedly thinking that Bella had more of her mother in her than they both originally thought.

She decided to call again at night and ask for Jake. She wasn't sure how bad were his injuries and a part of herself was scared of the answer. She loved him deeply, but she wasn't in love with him. And she was sure he wasn't either, but if the situation had turned out differently, she would have had certainly given him the opportunity. But the timing was never right. When she was catatonic, she wasn't herself and she wasn't ready for anything romantic.

…

…

…

It has been two days since Aro spoke to Bella and set the date for her transformation. He wanted it as soon as possible, and she agreed. Two months from now she was to be transformed. Félix had two months to conquer Bella's heart and begin a new forever. He also discussed her allowance. He was going to start paying her part of her salary now. They were soldiers, standing ready for when their services were needed, but they were also creatures of habit, and in order to subtlety camouflage themselves with the human population they required to be actively participating in the economy. Every member of the guard was paid a different amount depending on their position, everyone was contented with it. Bella wasn't exactly comfortable with being paid while she was still not doing anything, but Aro dismissed it, arguing that part of getting to know her surroundings and how everything worked was to be considered her introduction into her job, and for that, she had to be paid. Her salary would be revised after a few months of work. Depending on her gift and how she could fit in the guard or in the Castle. If she was to stay with the brothers at all times or to go with the guard.

Bella decided that for now, whatever position she was offered was good enough.

…

…

Heidi and Demetri heard all about Bella the following days of her arrival. Heidi promised to buy her some clothes and toiletries. Félix didn't mind her using his toiletries. She smelled like him.

"Dem...why did you keep quiet about the note? Why not say something to Jane or Alec or me? Especially me" Felix had thought about it since Bella explained everything.

"Because she did a show of going to the bathroom and dropping it so her ex didn't see it. If I said something she would have been exposed and something could have happened. I wouldn't nor couldn't risk it. She obviously didn't want him to know, so I didn't even know what was written in there until Aro gave it back. That's why I approached him without him asking for it. She deserved that at least." Heidi stared at him, loving him even more. Demetri wasn't a person that was venting his thoughts all the time, he preferred to observe and analyze everything. He had been called obtuse many times, but he knew when not to do certain things. He was attracted to Bella, not physically nor romantically, but there was something about her that inspired some protectiveness inside him. He had acted out of the instinct to protect her.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Heidi complained jokingly.

He smiled at her kissing her cheek.

"Seriously now. I knew that if she had gone to that amount of trouble to say something it had to have a reason."

Heidi and Felix nodded.

"I will talk to her. She probably wants some feminine company."

"Why?" Both men asked.

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Because she could need something and be ashamed to ask for it to a man."

Félix was about to ask what could she need that she could not ask him for when Bella knocked on his door. Heidi answered it smiling. Bella saw her and immediately assumed something was going on between them. She was disappointed, to say the least, she liked Félix. He shook her head. This was not the moment to develop a crush on one of the high-ranking guards of the Vulturi. She just ended a relationship and was not going to develop a crush, that might not be reciprocated. Instead, she decided to jump into business and say what she was there to say.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Demetri smiled amused from his position "We were about to have a hot trio. Wanna join?"

Bella blushed until she realized he was joking. She snorted then. "Ignore him" Heidi said. "Come in."

Bella entered Félix's room and it was very...masculine. A big bed just like in her bedroom, a small living room too. But he had a few decorations. Pictures of some landscapes, a clock in his bedside table. Dark gray covers. They looked comfy and warm. Hers was comfortable but she longed for her covers at home. She missed her home, her dad and her room to be more specific. But she was at peace with her choice.

"I just wanted to give this back to you. I was going to buy some for myself today." Aro spoke to her about the money. He didn't want to know what she bought or why, as long as she kept her word, and obey him, they would have no trouble. Bella liked Aro very much, she liked his honesty. He still was a bit scary, and she died to know why he looked so old when in fact he was not older than 40 years old. She thanked him and he gave her a genuine smile. They would get along just fine. She was endearing.

Aro was used to having some very secure people surrounding him, there were a few shy ones too, but Bella was simply transparent. He was sure she knew the power she held over him, but somehow, for some reason, she didn't use it for evil, in fact, she didn't use it at all. And sometimes that scared the hell out of him, because despite thinking she was endearing, he also believed she could be a time bomb, just laying there, deceiving, waiting for the worst, or best moment to implode. And he feared that if she ever imploded, she would take everything with her.

Félix grabbed the toiletries from Bella´s hands and put them in their place. Vampire speed. Bella felt a little odd there, she didn't know these three vampires, and they seemed close.

"I will be in my room" she said quickly.

Something in Demetri sparked, he recognized something in her features, she reminded him of someone, but at the moment couldn't pinpoint exactly who she reminded him of.

"So, that's a no to the hot sex?" Demetri inquired. He had dragged Heidi to his lap. Bella couldn't help but laugh, a real laugh that came from deep inside.

In a very uncharacteristically gesture for her, she winked before replying "Sorry, but I don't share." This time Félix laughed at Demetri's face.

Bella had a small epiphany there. She was carefree, relaxed. Obviously not everything was where it supposed to be, she was still feeling a bit guilty over her breakup with Edward and the way she departed from Forks. But selfishly she told herself that the only people that deserved an explanation about her behavior were her parents, who were happy for her as long as she was happy with the decisions she was making. She didn't need to tell Edward nor the Cullens why she did what she did. Well, Edward, in all honesty, did deserve an explanation, and in due time she would give it to him, but for the moment, she realized, she could do whatever she wanted. She wasn't scared anymore. The threat that was hanging over her shoulders had been lifted. It wasn't fair to think that the Cullens were to blame for everything, because they were doing what they thought what was right to protect her, because they thought of her as family. And she would always think of them as her family as well, but that distant family that you very much love, but did not get to see 24/7.

Heidi's voice brought her out of her epiphany "Fair enough. I don't share either" Said Heidi with a wink. Bella relaxed and was able to stay and talk to them. They were really nice. Heidi was like goddess-beautiful, even for a vampire, but she clearly had eyes only for Demetri, and he couldn't keep his eyes or hands off her. She jumped excitedly inside her seeing that Félix never touched nor flirted with Heidi at all. She had developed a crush for him over the last few days. She could admit that after her small epiphany. But she still wasn't going to act upon it, she wasn't ready, and she didn't even know if he felt the same way, although she had learned a bit about flirtation and could read decently enough the signs that someone shoed when they liked someone, and Felix had shown a few of them. Most of the time she chastised herself because she felt like she always fell for the smiley ones. He was just being nice, doing his job, making her comfortable in her new home. And it felt to her like she just dumped one boyfriend and was ready to take another one. She despised that attitude, she saw it on a few girls at school, and never understood that behavior. Regardless, she shook her head for the umpteenth time.

Two hours after Bella arrived, Heidi and Demetri said goodbye and left.

"They seem very nice." Said Bella to Felix. He had asked her not to leave. And despite her conflicting thoughts, she didn't want to leave either.

"They are. And they're great friends. Crazy too, but great friends."

"It must be really nice to have them" She thought of Jake, and how close they were. Despite whatever had happened between them, and whatever romantic feelings Jake may hold for her, she hadn't found in anyone that kind of friendship.

"It is. It makes up for the lone times." Something in his tone caught her off guard.

"How long have they been together?"

"Two years." The revelation surprised Bella. Felix laughed. "Unbelievable, I know. But that is a story for another time. Do you have any plans for today?"

"I was thinking of going to a mall. I need some things."

"Do you want some company?" He was trying to show his interest in a very subtle way as to not make her uncomfortable.

"Your company?" She asked smiling. She wasn't as oblivious then. Good to know.

"My company, yes." He smiled charmingly and her heart accelerated making her blush.

"I'm not taking you away from any duties?" He shook his head. "Then, to the mall it is."

* * *

**I want to take things slowly with the two of them but it's soo hard to not just jump into the kissing and the hugging. They have time to get to know each other right? **

**Thanks for the love! See you soon, hopefully. **


	4. Chapter 3: Clean Slate

**Hello! Thank you for giving this crazy story a chance! Thank you for the favorites, the reviews and to the silent readers, thanks a million! **

**I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter, it's been a few crazy weeks with uni, but I0m back with this chapter..! I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Clean slate.**

The trip to the mall was a success. They learned a few more things about each other. And Bella discovered that he was nothing like she thought. That serious façade was just that, a mask. He was open, though he wasn't venting his private business to everyone, and he was honest. Brutally honest. She liked that. And above all, she liked that he did not treat her like a porcelain doll that could break at any moment. She talked about her life with the Cullens and when she was little. He talked about his human life, what he could remember and how it was to live in the Castle with the so-feared Vulturi. Upon their return Felix excused himself saying he was hungry and winking at her he left her in her room and retired to hunt.

Bella sighed and shook her head. It wasn't that she was feeling like she was betraying Edward, because she had it clear that they were over. But what time-lapse is acceptable enough to go into another relationship? Bella had the strongest of suspicions that Felix liked her. And that thrilled her and scared her and excited her to no end. She decided she needed a healthy way to drain her energy. She rummaged among everything she bought and put on some sport shoes (that she wasn't very sure why she bought but was grateful now that she had) some yoga pants and a random t-shirt.

She remembered the way to the training room. She wondered briefly if she was crazy for going to a room where the ones in there would be completely acting upon their instincts. Luckily for her she found it empty. The only one over there was Alec. Who was doing some king of kickboxing. They had a sack. She wondered why would they have a sack if at the first kick they would break it.

"Hey, Bella!" He smiled at her. She hadn't spoken to him a single word.

"Hey, Alec"

"What brings you here?"

"I'm confused about a lot of things and need a way to drain everything. Do you mind if I just hit the sack until I can't feel my arms anymore?" He laughed and signaled for her to go ahead.

"I can start training you if you want" She opened her eyes widely. "I'm not Felix nor Demetri, but I have my skills." He shrugged.

"I would like that very much."

He proceeded to make her do some basic warming exercises, remembering that she was human and could hurt herself if she didn´t warm-up those muscles. Then he guided her on how to hit. They had a few small gloves for the thinner members of the guard that enjoyed kicking each other's asses now and then, and then taught her how to kick.

One hour later Bella was sweating as if she was just coming out of a sauna. But she wasn't nearly over. "Keep coming, please." Alec just let her kick and hit the sack, mixing with a few swings to the air. She really needed to drain a lot. For someone who claimed never to have done this kind of work-out she had some strength.

Two and half hours later she took a rest and sat on the floor just chatting while Alec did some air kicks, turns and such. She really enjoyed his company and he was very chatty.

…

…

Felix's hunt took him two hours, after changing and showering he knocked into Bella's bedroom and listened carefully when no one answered.

"She's in the training room" said Jane plainly. "With Alec."

Jane wasn't his favorite person, but he liked her as a colleague. Having to spend so much time together they learned to tolerate each other. Basically, Felix was just creeped out by the little's witch power.

"You better get her out of there. She's been there for three hours. Can't be healthy" She mumbled the last part while walking away.

He ran to the training room and opened the door with a calm he didn't possess. He found her there, swinging at Alec while he dodged her. He cleared his throat catching both their attentions.

"How's the workout going?" He blurted. Bella couldn't read his face and she hated it. She kicked the sack as a response.

"Great, as you can see" Felix wondered where did the anger come from.

"Don't you want to call it a day?"

"I make my own decisions. Thank you very much" Hit.

"I know. I was just wondering." He looked at Alec to find an answer and he just shrugged. He wasn't saying anything. Idiot.

Clearly, Bella didn't want to speak with him. He knew when a battle was lost. He shook his head disappointed and went to his room.

…

…

"He likes you" Was the big revelation from Alec.

"I know" She answered.

"And you like him too" kick.

"I know, Alec."

"I'm confused"

She sighed and stopped kicking and hitting. "Welcome to the club"

Alec sat and patted the mat next to her. She sat without any more words.

"I'm not close to him. That's Demetri's and Heidi's jobs. I consider myself more of his colleague than a close friend. But that does not mean I don't have my own opinions or that I'm oblivious to what is going on around me." Bella looked at him unable to hide her surprise. She had to keep reminding herself that no one is what the first impression deems them to be. "I know I can come across as sadistic, using my power without asking questions when I'm ordered, but there's something you have to understand about us. And that is that sometimes, it's either kill or be killed." Bella nodded, she understood that. "So. Having said that. Why are you here if all you want to do is go to him?"

Bella sighed. "When I first met Edward, everything was so fast. One moment we weren't friends and what seemed like the next moment, I was running away from a sadistic vampire who wanted to kill me -or turn me-for sport. I know that the Cullens are not to blame for that. But after Edward left, I was catatonic for six months, I started doing all this crazy things." She explained about the voices, the cliffs, the bikes, Jake. Etc.

"I still don't understand how is all that related with Felix"

"I feel like I just met him, and I feel this pull towards him. It scares the hell out of me. I feel like I just met him, and it also makes me feel guilty that I basically just ended a relationship and suddenly seem to be ready to jump into another one."

Alec just laughed and shook his head. The things the humans worry about these days were completely insane sometimes.

"Don't laugh at me." She said but she felt the ghost of a smile pulling at her lips.

"Did you just basically ignore the guy you like, because of what another guy did to you?"

"We humans work like that. If you were hurt in the past, you're afraid to open up again."

"But you're not afraid to open up."

"Says who?" She was getting frustrated.

"Bella. No one in this castle minds whatever you do with your life. As long as your decisions don't kill any of us. No one cares if you just ended a relationship, or if you come from a circus. Do whatever you want and makes you happy. And stop thinking that everyone will judge you."

She sat there stunned at Alec's words. She had to admit there was truth in them. Her relationship with Edward had been the best thing to ever happen to her at the moment it happened. She thought, genuinely, she wanted to marry him, that's the reason behind her acceptance of the proposal. But in the back of her mind, she always worried about her mom's opinion, her dad's thoughts, Jacob's feelings. She had to admit that she was holding herself because of that.

Alec smiled. "Go get him." He urged pushing her slightly. She lost her balance but quickly recovered. She giggled and nodded.

"Thank you, Alec"

He shook his head. He liked her, she was brave, honest, and genuinely a good person.

Bella hugged him quickly and ran to Felix's room.

…

…

…

"I'm sorry" He stood there surprised. He wasn't expecting an apology.

"What for?" He asked moving from the door so she could come in.

She sat in one of the individual sofas and put her legs underneath her after taking off her shoes. She proceeded to explain everything from the beginning, following with what she had said to Alec and then confessed about the pull she felt towards him. She also took the time to explain why she felt guilty, why she was so angry and confused. Why the prospect of a relationship with him scared her and thrilled her at the same time.

Felix sat next to her, in the corner of the long sofa. He sat there, stunned, listening to everything she was saying. This was more than he was expecting for. He also felt a pull towards her, always had since they met a few months ago. But he didn't want her to feel pressured about anything, and if she needed more time to come to terms with what she was feeling he was more than happy to let her.

"Bella." She stopped mid-sentence and look at him. He took her hands in his and gently squeezed. "I understand that you have your reservations and that you are scared. But there's no rush. We have all the time in the world to get to know each other. I enjoy talking to you because you listen. I like you, that's not a secret, otherwise we wouldn't be here. But as I said, there's no rush. If you're not feeling comfortable with something just tell me and we can figure it out together. Do I want to have a relationship with you? Of course I want. But I can wait until you have figured out everything in your head." He smiled at her, a genuine smile that melted all of her fears and made her smile in return.

She pondered his words. She was making a mess of herself. As he had said there's no rush. They can still be friends, closer than before (especially after been told they have feelings for the other), they could still get to know each other more.

"Thank you" with those two words she said everything.

They decided to watch a movie.

Half-way into the movie, Felix noticed that Bella was not entirely into the movie. He paused it and Bella looked at him confused.

-What are you thinking about?-That phrase reminded her of Edward and she smiled amused. She had loved him deeply, but she couldn't trust him the same after all he said almost a year ago. A part of her would always love him.

-When Heidi opened your door...I thought you were _together. _-She avoided looking at him.

Félix smiled.-I know. I saw your face. Would it bother you? If I was with someone?

Bella thought about it a bit, she wanted to lie and say "no", they had said they had feelings for each other but never said that they would not go out with other people. Although she would be extremely pissed if he was with someone else and at the same time declaring himself to her. She would kick him to the moon. She wanted him to be honest always, so she decided to tell nothing but the truth.-Yes.-This time she looked at him. Each of them were sitting at an individual sofa facing the big tv on the wall that now showed the paused movie.

Félix stood from his spot and walked slowly towards her. Slowly enough to not scare her and kneeled in front of her, looking her in the eyes.-Good. I don't want you being with someone besides me.

* * *

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**Paty4Hale**


	5. Chapter 4: Smooth Adaptation

**Hey! Another one here. Thank you so much for your support, your love, favorites, and silent readers! **

**Chapters will be a little more sporadic since I have a lot of reading to do for Uni. I'm currently doing research for my dissertation and that will take a lot of time.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Smooth adaptation.**

Bella remained sited, stunned at his bluntness. But also excited. She loved the feeling and had not felt that with Edward for a time, possibly since they got back from his suicide attempt.

She managed to mumble "Really?"

He nodded. "I like you. A lot. I was attracted to you when you came earlier this year, I was drawn to your bravery and loyalty. And you are beautiful. But now that I know you a bit better, I know for sure that I like you, I am not merely attracted to you anymore, I really like you. I would like to keep getting to know you. All you want to share with me. We have the eternity before us. As I told you, there is no rush." He passed his knuckles through her cheek.

Bella smiled a little and pondered his words.

"I won't lie to you. I was promised a forever before and ended up with a broken heart and catatonic for six months. I don't like empty promises and lies. I will be honest with you, always. There might be times when I won't want to share something, but I won't lie about it. I like you too, a lot. You seem like a great guy, and you are extremely handsome." He smiled amusedly at that "but I don't want to end up hurt again."

Félix took her face in his hands, making her look at him in the eyes "I swear I will never hurt you. I do take my promises very seriously, you can ask whoever you want if you want to make sure. I will too be honest because that's what I expect from everyone. I will take this as slow or as fast as you want it. I won't say I'm madly in love with you because I don't know you that well yet, but I am certain I am falling for you." Bella locked her stare with his and saw the sincerity in them. She's always believed that she was a good character reader.

Bella smiled, another true smile. She believed him, and even though she didn't feel as deeply as him, and wasn't falling for him yet, she was excited to hear those words. They were brave words. He could face rejection but spoke them, nonetheless. "I like your eyes." She blushed ashamed, because of all the things she could have said, she blurted out the first thing she was thinking. But when you're looking at a red-eyed vampire so intently that's basically all your mid focus on. In that note she noticed that the characteristic red of "normal" vampires looks good on him, they were a little creepy but with his dark hair and eyelashes his red eyes were hypnotizing.

He laughed and impulsively kissed her forehead. "I like your eyes too" she giggled. This was an absurd conversation. Felix moved to return to his seat but didn't play- back the movie. Instead they did some more small conversation. They talked a bit more about them, but Félix kept touching her (grabbing her hands, or brushing his hand through her arm). She was comfortable with him. She had never doubt anything Edward ever said but couldn't help but wonder.

She thought about their compromise to tell each other the truth and in honor of that "Is it true that the beauty about your kind, your smell, your manners, is to draw they prey in?"

Felix thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head " In my personal opinion, not exactly. We are stronger, faster yes, but that's just the nature of it, I have never wondered why, I just assumed it was something typical for us. Just like some humans have different skin colors depending on their home country." Bella nodded following his line of thought. "We are beautiful, and it can draw people in, but I don't think we are built to that. It's like asking if a lion is attractive to their preys because they are strong and big. It's nature. We need blood to survive, mainly human blood, that's biology. You need food, water, rest and a bathroom. Lions need wilderness. Again, it's biology. The food chain."

Bella thought about it. It made sense. "That actually makes a lot of sense. When Edward told me what he was, he said that _everything about him invited me in". _

"That's what made you ask?"

"Not really. I feel different when I'm with you than I felt when I was with him." She didn't want to compare, but it was almost impossible not to, and she didn't want to insult him by comparing him to her ex-boyfriend, but she had promised honesty "I don't know how to explain it. It's like you don't hesitate to say or do anything. He was always really careful about everything. Like he was walking on eggshells. I don't doubt that he loved me, but it is different." She finished blushing.

Bella could see that the comparison made him uncomfortable, he was tense and was frowning-Bella, every relationship is different. I am glad we are different. I might hesitate to do some things until you are transformed. But everything at its time. As I said. I really, really like you. I want to start something with you and explore it as it goes. I meant what I said. We have time, we have the eternity before us."

"I like the sound of that." She smiled. In the heat of the moment, her brain and mouth didn't connect, and she blurted out the first thing that crossed her mind "Can I kiss you?"

Félix didn't answer. He closed the space between them and caught her lips in his. Kissing her slowly, getting to know her flavor, she locked her hands in his hair and tugged at it a few times. He teased her lips with his tongue until she received him in. She sighed delighted. The kiss continue for a few seconds more until she break it to breath.

He leaned his forehead into hers and smiled. "That was...something" Félix laughed at her words.

He leaned to kiss her again but someone breaking in in his room without knocking broke the moment.

"Ups. Félix, Aro calls you." It was Demetri and he was trying not to laugh at Bella's blush and fast heart rate.

Félix kissed Bella's forehead and whispered that he'd be back in a few. Demetri stayed behind. Before passing through the door, Felix gave Demetri a very meaningful glare, but Demetri didn't even blink, he wasn't afraid of a frustrated Felix.

"So…"

"So…" repeated Bella trying to hold his stare, though he was making her nervous.

"You and him?" She shrugged "I knew you liked him." Then he gave her the most childish smile.

"Excuse me?"

"The last few days, when he would smile at you or wink at you your heart rate would accelerate, and you blushed a lot. So yeah, it was a bit evident."

Bella growled. Now, everyone knew she had a crush on Félix.

He sat in front of her, on the other on-sit sofa. "Don't do that. Don't let what others might think of you bother you. He likes you; you know?"

Bella smiled tenderly. "He told me."

"Don't hurt him." Demetri's face was serious with concern for his _brother. "_He's a pretty great guy."

"I have the same chances of getting hurt. I'm not planning on running away from him, or ..._us._ I like him too, a lot."

"Good, little human. We will get along pretty well."

"So that means Heidi will share?" Demetri looked at her and laughed. They would get along great.

"You will have to ask her."

She laughed and shook her head. They made small conversation until Felix came back.

* * *

**It's short I know. But in order to continue with what I wrote, I'll have to make them shorter until I have more time to write! **

**Kisses! **


	6. Chapter 5: Reminiscing about the past

**Hello, I'm temporarily back. I felt very inspired this night and decided to do something great with it. This chapter is emotional. And I might have put some personal experiences in here as part of Bella's transition from her American life to her new European found freedom. **

**There's also a surprise in here that if I remember correctly was hinted in the first or second chapter. Talking about plot twists, right?. **

**Btw, whatever mistake you find in here, let me know :)**

**I hope you love this chapter and love me for making it longer :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reminiscing about the past.**

What Aro wanted from Felix was just two simple things. The first, he wanted him to be careful with Bella. He didn't indulge in the details of why he wanted to proceed with caution in her case. He didn't want his guard knowing he was weary of whatever she might become. He knew that from the moment she wakes up from her transformation, she would be unstable, with her emotions, and thoughts all over the place. She would need guidance and patience and he would need a miracle or a former guard member who had the ability to read into someone and decipher their power. The second reason he wanted him to be careful with Bella, was because something inside of him sparked with an instinct of protection. He found her to be endearing, and he kind of like her, and he knew he would care for her as he cared for his favorite members. So, he didn't want any broken hearts.

The second favor he wanted from Felix was just normal proceedings of routine maintenance of relationships. There was a vampire that had established himself in a small town approximately 45 minutes away by drive from the castle. They'd meet with him every few months, and he would report any change or observations he'd made around the area. They did that all around the globe. You could not control the world without having loyal people working for you and reporting back. Felix reassured Aro that he would proceed with caution with Bella, as he had no rush, and that he would take Demetri or any other member of the guard and go meet Kieran, the vampire closer to them in distance.

When he got back to the room Bella and Demetri were talking comfortably on the long sofa. He could hear her laughter from the elevator. He had the theory that when you grew closer to someone, you also grew accustomed to the sounds they made, and therefore, you could identify them easier. That added to the fact that despite the rooms being soundproof, something still got out due to their keen hearing.

He came into the bedroom and was received by a smile -different than the one she would give to Demetri – and his brother also smiling. Demetri's smile held a secret. He knew him enough to know there was something cooking up in his mind. His suspicions were confirmed when he left the room as soon as he asked what was the joke. The last time he saw Demetri that … uneasy was when he thought Heidi was his partner. Who thought for over a decade that two people were together was beyond him.

"Is everything alright with Aro?" Bella asked as soon as Felix took Demetri's seat in front of her.

He smiled. "Yes. He wanted to ask me to be careful with you. He's protective of you. Not that that's new. He tends to be very protective of his favorites. You, crazy human, have earned Aro's favoritism in less than a week." Bella rolled her eyes. She didn't do anything. "He also wants me to go to a routine meeting with one vampire 45 minutes away from here."

At the sound of 'meeting', Bella got nervous. Her last 2 encounters with the guard were honestly unpleasant. The first time, Jane wanted to fry her, Alec to numb her and the second one, well… she still wasn't sure what had happened there. And despite having attested that there was more to the guard that what Edward had told her, she was still wary. And honestly, the word 'confrontation' kept popping in her head.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not at all. It's a very administrative meeting actually. We meet with Kieran and just catch up. He informs us of any change in the region and lets us know if there's something that needs our intervention." He shrugged. It wasn't the most exciting of tasks but it kept them busy.

Bella sighed in relief. "When do you have to go?"

"Tomorrow. I was going to ask Dem, but he seems distracted these days. Maybe I'll take Alec." And he could take advantage of it and ask what was all that weird behavior at the gym.

Bella giggled at the look on his face. He looked like he was planning a battle in his mind. "You look like a man with a plan. Care to share?" He shook his head. He wasn't ready to tell her he might be jealous of Alec.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise." Bella didn't pressure. She knew that he needed his space just as well as she needed hers. If she had the right to reserve some thoughts when she wasn't ready to share them. So did he.

"Do you mind waiting 20 minutes. I feel gross in these clothes and want to take a shower." She stood up form the chair and took her shoes on her hands.

"Are you mad because I won't tell you about my plan?" His lack of experience in relationships made him hesitate.

Bella opened her eyes widely. She dropped the shoes and took his face on her hands. "No!, not at all. I swear." She assured him immediately and without hesitation. He looked into her eyes and found nothing but pure honesty. "I can relate to not sharing certain thoughts until you're ready. You're entitled to have your small privacy bubble." She kissed his cheek. "I'll never get mad at you for not sharing something while you're not ready. As long as you don't lie about it."

He grabbed her hips and pushed her towards him in a hug. She found it cute that he got scared about it. She broke the embrace giggling. "I really need the shower. I'll be back in 20 minutes." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

She was positively giddy while she took her shower. She pondered on her behavior. She realized that she had been more affectionate with Felix than she had been with Edward. She knew he'd hate the comparisons, but in her mind, it was all she could do. Realistically, she knew that irrespective of their nature, each man was different, with different past experiences and future expectations. She felt her behavior was natural, and he seemed to like it. Every relationship is different, Felix had said, and she was starting to realize that. She needed to fully accept that and move on.

…

…

…

The next day Felix left really early in the morning, leaving a note next to Bella's pillow and softly brushing a kiss on her forehead before leaving as silently as possible. These meetings usually took him all day, so he'd be back late afternoon or early night.

When Bella woke up, she found the note in one of her pillows and read it.

_I left for the meetings. _

_I'll be back at night. _

_Be safe. _

_Felix. _

It wasn't a romantic letter, and it was short. But she liked the detail that he cared enough to leave a note on her pillow. She smiled, folded the little note and stashed it into her nightstand top drawer.

Whatever could she do with her life this day? She thought about going out. She wasn't a prisoner, and Heidi had told her that they were free to come and go as long as they didn't discard their duties.

She signed in for a day city tour. She had a lot of free time now, and Aro said he didn't want to know what she did with her money, so she didn't worry about it. (Not that she was spending a fortune. She only paid 5 euros). Her only 4 friends (Heidi, Alec, Felix, and Dem) weren't at the Castle that day, and as much as she enjoyed discovering more things about the place she'll call home, she was still a bit nervous about being there. She always felt secure when either of them was there.

She trusted that no one would harm her, apparently, Aro was very strict about keeping the human alive. Most of them just avoided her, which made her a bit sad, but she understood their reluctance. Maybe with time, she could trust everyone at different degrees.

She was enjoying the days of sun and warmth of the summer. The tour had been amazing. Full of history, myths, fun facts and crazy facts about the city. She met a few international students that were visiting Volterra for the weekend. They exchanged numbers and made plans to have beers at night. When was the last time she had felt free enough to make those sorts of plans? She loved Europe and people's openness to making friends with anyone. That made her happy. She secretly enjoyed the fact that there were more people like Angela Weber and less like Lauren Mallory.

She proceeded to keep walking around, just enjoying everything. She felt brave enough to rent a bike. She felt silly and loved it, laughing and giggling away while pedaling through the city. She loved the fact that everyone was in their own world. No one seems to pay attention to what the others were doing. No one minded if she was wearing a matching shirt with her skirt. Or if her skirt rose up with the wind, or that she was wearing a skirt and riding a bike for that matter. She actually spotted many girls in dresses and heels in bikes. She loved Europe. She loved her freedom. She felt she could get drunk on it. That was a huge difference between Europe, Forks and high school. With people like Lauren and Jessica, every minor indiscretion is widely known. And even if she loved Alice dearly, fashion (and colors) was not her area of interest. If she liked it, if it looked good on her and was affordable, she bought it. Alice was very simple in her likes and dislikes, but she also loved high couture.

Bella laughed a little, allowing herself to remember everything she loved and disliked about each of the Cullens. She missed them very much, especially Emmett and his booming voice or Jasper and his silent presence that immediately soothed you even when he was not using his gift. She allowed herself to reminisce about the past. She actively thought about each of them. No one was perfect. And she was sure that there were many things they didn't like about her, but they loved her the same. That's what family did. And for her, the Cullens would always be family. She made her peace with her past, and that felt liberating. She also realized that she wanted to speak with them. To know how Carlisle's practice at the hospital was, how Alice and Jasper were doing with their plans of going to college. She even wondered about Rosalie, the only Cullen that still didn't like her that much but supported her every decision as if it was her own. She missed Esme's motherly nature. She promised herself that after her transformation when she learned to control herself, she'd either travel somewhere near or invite them to come somewhere near Volterra. Probably the second option was the safest for them.

She continued pedaling until her stomach and feet started complaining. She ate a bowl of pasta at a nice-looking restaurant under the shining sun. After she finished, she continued biking around. She passed by the same spot a few times (the first one was her being lost and not able to read correctly the map) the other two were on purpose. She took a lot of pictures and also indulged in buying a polaroid camera and some film for it.

At 5 pm she decided to call it and walk back to the Castle after having left the rented bike in one of the many stations available for it. She arrived at her door at 6 pm. She quickly took a shower and just laid there on her bed. Everything was slowly coming into place and that made her feel at peace. She smiled a happy smile and open up Netflix to kill some time until Felix or someone arrived. The day at the mall Felix had made her buy a laptop so she could do whatever she wanted. In the end, she ended up with a MacBook Air and an iPhone. She complained to Felix when he bought her phone for her. She didn't want a new phone and she didn't want him paying for her things when Aro was paying her. And she felt every bit like an American teenager obsessed with Apple products. But she didn't think much of it. For the use she'd be giving them, she didn't need an astronaut computer. She was comfortable with it. So many things were changing but she was at peace, finally.

She didn't wait long. At 7 pm Felix knocked on her door.

"Your shoulders are read." He said a bit alarmed as soon as he came into the bedroom.

"I know. I went into the city today and underestimated the power of the sun. They'll be fine though." She shrugged and sat. "How was your meeting?"

"It was productive" He chuckled thinking more of his chat with Alec than the actual meeting. "I told you it was about 45 minutes' drive. But the guy moved, and the ride took us two hours." He rolled his eyes but shrugged.

"Is there anything to worry about?"

He shook his head. "We go there once every two or three months. It was just a check-up" she nodded. "Apart from burning your shoulders. How was your day?"

She told him about getting lost and then biking and the day tour and finished telling him that the people she met on the tour invited her for drinks later. She invited Felix along and he accepted asking back if it was ok if Heidi and Demetri joined. Like a double date. She blushed but agreed.

"I also did some thinking while I was riding the bike." The way she said caught his attention and made him nervous. "I would like to contact the Cullens after my transformation." To say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"You know you are free to contact them at any time. You don't have to ask permission." As much as he hated that part of that contact would be with her ex-fiancé. He felt threatened by their history.

"That's not how I meant it." She sat straighter and look into his eyes. She could have never in a million years imagine he would turn insecure at the mention of her past relationship. Him! That probably had more experience than Jasper had in his pinky. "I thought about them today. Like actively thinking of everything we went through, the good and the bad. I allow myself to make peace with the fact that there were things I love about them and things I dislike. And that most likely, the situation is reciprocal. And I was… I am, fine with it."

He nodded sort of understanding where she was going.

"In my reflections, I felt free and truly happy. I don't have any residual conflicted feelings with my decision to stay here. Yes, I'll miss my dad like crazy, and my unpredictable mom and Jake. But I realized that I wanted to start living for myself and not to make everyone else happy, regardless of my own feelings." Felix noted that she was so much mature than she ever let on. He felt extremely lucky to be able to see this side of her. She was quiet, and shy, but opened up like a book if you were genuinely interested in finding out whatever was going on in her mind.

"You are just exceptional." Bella looked at him confused. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. "I am glad that you found your peace. I would never want you to be unhappy here." She smiled and this time she kissed him.

"I also figured out something else." She blushed and Felix's curiosity and amusement peaked.

"And what would that be?" He whispered.

"I don't want to wait" He raised an eyebrow not quite following. "You said we had all the time in the world to be us. I don't want to wait. I want to be with you. You make me happy and I adore finding out more things about you. I want you to teach me crazy and random things." His smile was worth the embarrassment she felt at being all sentimental.

"I have a lot to teach you." He murmured seductively while leaning over to kiss her.

Sometime later Demetri and Heidi barged into the room without knocking. Bella found it hilarious while Felix found it annoying. Dem had always been like that, and he should be used to it, but now that he had a girlfriend, he feared Demetri barging into more compromising situations.

"I found something very interesting." He dropped a big book on the coffee table at Bella's room sitting room. Heidi smiled and greeted her friends with a smile and a soft Hello.

The couple moved to stand next to their friends. "What is this?" It looked old and delicate, much like Aro. Bella laughed at her inside joke.

"Read the title." And there the title said 'Swan'.

Felix looked at Heidi questioningly and she nodded and smiled softly. Now, Demetri's actions made a lot of sense.

Bella opened it and gasped when she realized what it was. "My family tree? Why?"

Demetri turned a few pages and tap on a specific spot on the page. "Demetri Feigen." She read. "That sounds German. Who is he?" Felix was completely silent. He knew who Demetri Feigen, now Demetri Vulturi was.

"That would be me." She looked at him surprised. She looked at the book again and started counting generations. "Five generations removed you are my niece." Bella had tears in her eyes.

"How…Why…How?"

"You had some mannerisms that looked entirely too familiar, and something in your factions was also very familiar. I also felt this protective instinct towards you, so I just dived into researching it and found what I was looking for."

"But I don't recall any of my family actually being from Germany." She was so confused.

"I had a small sister. She married after I was transformed. She married a guy named Christian Swan and moved to the United States." He offered the short version.

"So, you're German?"

"Yes."

"And you're my great-great-great-grand uncle?" He nodded again. She covered her mouth trying to prevent a sob coming out. Felix hugged her and she hid her face on his chest.

Demetri looked lost. He never wanted to make her cry. He thought it would make her happy. To know that she had family, albeit some generations removed. He looked at Heidi confused and bumped. She smiled and mouthed "Happy tears" He didn't know what to do while Bella cried on her boyfriend's shoulder. Heidi nudged him and they both left the room, giving her more time to come to terms with the news.

* * *

**Yes, people in Europe (for those who haven't been here) are exactly like Bella describes. No one seems to care if your colors match or if you're driving a bike with jeans or a dress. It is pretty great. Also, Europeans (the ones I've met) are really not shy about making friends and meeting people.**

**What do you think about Demetri's German roots? I wasn't expecting him to be German at all. That came out of nowhere, to be honest. **

**But three things remain unknown here. **

**1) What did Felix and Alec talk about?**

**2) How will Bella react to Felix's and Alec's talk? **

**3) What does Bella think about Demetri's research and final findings? **

**Plus. I really want to know how that conversation will go on. **

**Stay tuned!**

**Kisses!**

**Paty4Hale. **


	7. Chapter 6: Finally on the same page

**Hello! I'm back! **

**Firstly, Thank you so much for all your favorites and your reviews. I am so glad this fic has had so much success! I took a while to update because my family came to visit me and after that, I had an essay to write for one of my classes so no time for fun. **

**Now, I had some time and I wanted to give you something! **

**So, this chapter basically wrote itself. It was not what I was expecting to write, but I feel like Bella and Felix needed some things cleared before fully moving on together. Here it is, enjoy! **

**Btw, some of you had asked that because Demetri is related to Bella and he felt that protectiveness towards her if that meant Aro was also related to her. - I played with the idea of having them being related to each other, but I also want this fic on the verge of realism and fantasy. So, I don't think they're going to be family. As I answered to you, Aro is protective of her as we could be protective of a little kid. **

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Finally on the same page. **

Felix and Bella stood in a tight embrace for a few more minutes while she calmed herself. Felix would have never imagined being in this kind of situation. In what crazy universe would one have imagined that his best friend and his girlfriend were related and just recently found out about it.

When he noticed her even breath, he stroke her back and whispered "Better?" She nodded.

"It's just… I don't know what to do, or what to think" Felix nodded. "I came here resigned with the fact that I might never see my mom or my dad again, and for my whole life, they have been my only family. Even when I was with Edward, and as much as I love the Cullens, it's not the same." She sat on the sofa that had a direct view of the book that brought all the crying. Felix sat next to her on the large sofa.

"So… Are you not happy with this discovery?" He asked unsure. He tried to follow but couldn't understand if she was or wasn't happy.

"Oh no. I am happy. But I am freaking out a little bit." She managed to smile.

"Do you want me to talk to him and tell him to give you a little time to process everything?"

"No. I want to talk to him. I think it would be better having all the facts." He smiled at her nodding.

"Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what else is on your mind." He wanted to know everything about her, but he was still a little worried that she might change her mind and not want to be with him until later. He should tell her that, but for now, he would focus on her and her relationship with Demetri.

"I'm happy to know that I have another living relative…well, sort of living." Felix poked her on her ribs, and she giggled. "And he has been very welcoming since the beginning. He let me know I could trust him when he hid the note until we reached Aro. And ever since, every time he showed up he would make a joke or smile or just barge in unannounced and contrary to what some might believe, that makes me feel better. Like I wasn't a burden that you should look after. It's different to how you behave. Because with you I felt nervous and excited and scared."

"Scared?" He didn't want her scared of him.

Bella stood and started pacing the room. "Yes. But not scared for my wellbeing. I was scared of how fast I liked you. You would smile or wink and I was done." She blushed. Felix laughed hard at that. She stopped and smiled at him.

"Bella, come here" he patted the seat next to him and she sat. "What are you really freaking out about?"

She sighed. "I don't know. It's all happening too fast."

"Do you regret saying that you want us to be together? If you're doing it because of me, I don't want you to feel pressured…." He was interrupted by her kissing him.

In what universe could Bella have imagined that she would be in this situation.

"I don't regret anything that has happened between us. I told you that this decision was made after a long day of hard thinking. I want to be with you. I want to learn everything about you. You make me happy." He hugged her. Why was he so insecure? He has never been this insecure. He was the one who always initiated the physical contact and the one who ended it. He was always secure in himself.

He didn't have words to answer so he kissed her harder and more passionately than he had the previous times. They broke apart when the need to breath was too strong on her part. He was sure he was falling for her, faster than he would have ever imagined, and that scared the hell out of him as well.

"So. You're not freaking out about us. Are you freaking out because it scares you the fact that Demetri is your uncle?"

"It's not so much that." She sighed. She had promised honesty. "Remember around six months ago? When I came to save Edward because he was going to do whatever to make you kill him? " He nodded, even though he knew it was a rhetorical question. She knew they remembered everything. "Do you know why he wanted to do that?"

"He thought you were dead. And something about extreme sports."

"On my 18th birthday, Alice prepared a party with the Cullens. Cake, gifts, everything. For me, it was a dreadful experience. I didn't want to turn 18, one year older than Edward, and we had discusses so many times my transformation, always to reach the same path. Him denying it. So, at the party, I cut myself with the paper of one of the gifts. Jasper overreacts and tries to attack me. Edward pushed me out of the way too hard and I ended up falling on top of a Christal table, breaking it and cutting myself deeper." She shook her head. She had nightmares about that night for months. " Long story short. Carlisle did the stitches but a few weeks later Edward broke up with me in the forest behind my house. I tried to follow him, but I have never had a very good sense of direction, which is why I ended up lost and almost catching pneumonia."

Felix looked at her stunned. He had imagined a breakup because there was no way that Edward would have come to Volterra seeking his doom if he had thought she was dead while they were still in a relationship. "What about the extreme sports thing?"

She blushed. "Jake had been my friend since we were kids. We used to make mud pies together. I had never been a very girly girl" He had noticed. She liked to wear dresses and skirts, but she was more comfortable wearing jeans and sneakers. "So, I started hanging out with him, we fixed some bikes that I found, and we rode them." She told him about the voices and her reckless actions to hear them, she told him about werewolves and cliff jumping. "I jumped off a cliff for fun, not to kill myself as Rosalie had made it sound. Apparently, Alice saw me jump, but she never saw Jacob rescuing me and she thought I was dead." She then told him about Alice at her house, their conversation, Jake almost kissing her, answering the phone, and her trip to Volterra to save Edward.

Felix sat there silent, processing everything. She suffered a lot because of her breakup with Edward. But if she did all those things to hear his voice, if she was so desperate to save him that she risked her own life, how could she break up with him and move here and start a relationship with him? She had accepted his marriage proposal. She had wanted to marry him. She would probably have if they hadn't intervened at the newborn fight.

"I can see you're thinking too hard there. Talk to me" She pleaded. He looked at her in the eyes with million questions.

"Why did you break up with Edward? Honestly." His question was a little rougher than he intended and he noticed how she blinked surprised.

"I told you I wasn't happy. There was something off. I don't know how to describe it. You could say I changed; I want different things now than I did one year ago. I loved him, but not as strong as I had one year ago."

"Why did you accepted his marriage proposal then?"

"We had made a deal. I would marry him, and he would change me. I thought I wanted to be with him forever. I loved him, so it only made sense to marry him." That piece of information made him feel a lot better at the whole situation. He had tortured himself thinking of other scenarios where she accepted a marriage proposal. Bella laughed and Felix looked at her confused. "I can see that makes you feel better. I wasn't the only one freaking out, was I?"

Felix chuckled and shook his head. "You know how strong I feel for you. I liked you when I saw you the first time, and I was extremely disappointed when you left with him. And I couldn't understand why you would come willingly with us this time when last time you were basically ready to jump out of a window to run away." He winked wanting to lessen the seriousness of the conversation. "But yes, it makes me feel better to know under what circumstances you accepted to marry him."

"Why does that situation make you feel better?"

"Because it scares me to think that you loved him so deeply that he would have proposed and you would have accepted, like in normal circumstances. Not out of a deal."

"I understand." And she did. Were she in his position she would have been scared too. And she loved the fact that they were having this very needed conversation after all. This would allow them to move forward and be on the same page. And she was excited to find out things about him. He was strong, but he was insecure in certain things. Maybe, this conversation would make him not doubt himself anymore. "Are we on the same page, finally?"

Unexpectedly he lunged forward and captured her lips on his. She laid down on the sofa while he continued to kiss her with everything he had, all the while supporting his weigh on his arms as to not crush her. Her hands were on his hair and shoulders and he loved the sensation. Normally, he wouldn't pay attention to where a girl's hands were on him, as long as he obtained what he wanted from them (sex or blood) but this time he wanted to savor the moment and the feeling.

"I would say we are." He whispered in her ear. She giggled and kissed him again.

After a few more minutes she sat with her head resting on his chest and her legs fully crossed sideways on the couch. Felix had one of his arms around her, absently running his hand up and down her arm. He was thinking of his conversation with Alec when they were on the way to visit Kieran.

"I have one more thing to tell you." He started feeling like he was about to be scolded. "I may have done something to Alec today."

She sat straight and looked at his eyes alarmed. She was mischievousness and playfulness, so she relaxed. "What did you do to him?" Poor Alec, he was so nice, she hoped he didn't kick his ass for the scene in the training room.

"I may or may not have pressured him to tell me what was all that at the training room the other day." Bella groaned feeling sorry for her friend. She thought of him as a friend already. "if it makes you feel better, the bastard didn't say a word."

Bella snorted and covered her mouth trying to prevent a full laugh to come out of her and failed miserably. "Oh god!" she laughed harder, and once she calmed herself groaned again ashamed of laughing at her friend's expenses. "Poor Alec"

"Poor Alec my ass." Said Felix smiling happily at his girlfriend's mirth.

"Well, if anything, I now know I can trust him with an outburst and a secret" She laughed harder just thinking Felix being annoyed at Alec's silence. "Did he blind you with his weird gift?" She didn't know why, but it worried her and amused her at the same time.

"No. He's not allowed to play with it. And he knows I could easily kick his ass after."

"After what? After he kicked yours without moving a hair?" She laughed at Felix's stunned expression.

"Not funny." He replied poking her at her ribs lightly making her squirm and laugh harder. She hadn't laugh this hard since the pasta party all those months ago at the Black's house. That had been the first time she had been truly happy without thinking of the past.

"Oh, I beg to differ, sir." She said between laughs.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Felix was thinking of what Bella had said. She had shared more about her past than she had done the day they admitted having feelings for each other. He wondered if Bella's reaction to finding out about her relationship with Demetri had anything to do with Edward and the Cullens leaving her after her birthday.

"Bella. Is it possible that you're afraid of what Demetri found because of what happened after your birthday?"

"I think so, yes." She admitted softly.

"Is there anything we can do to assure you that nothing like that is going to happen to you, ever again?"

She shook her head. "Just give me time. It's hard for me to fully trust anyone after that, but I do with you. I trust the four of you. But I was also emotional with the meaning behind Demetri's finding"

"The four of us? And What meaning would that be?"

"You, Demetri, Heidi, and Alec. For now, you are the only four I trust in here" She said with a shrug. "And he was offering me family. Blindly, no questions asked, no conditions. It overwhelmed me a bit."

He kissed her temple. He understood how she felt. "Are you ready to talk to him about it?"

She nodded. "I am."

* * *

**Again, a million thanks for your candid reviews, to the silent readers, to your alerts. It makes me so incredibly happy! **

**Keep them coming! **

**Love,**

**Paty4Hale**


	8. Chapter 7: Family

**Hello! Surprise! Again, thank you a million times for all your reviews and alerts and thank you to the silent readers. You make my heart happy. **

**I hope this talk is everything you expected to be. It was difficult to write about Demetri's history. It came out of nowhere. I don't have the background stories of anyone. So, keep up for more surprises.**

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Family.**

Felix and Bella sat in an embrace for a few more minutes, simply enjoying each other's company. She needed to stop comparing, but her human mind kept going that place. As much as she had loved Edward, she had never felt this kind of peace being with him. He was always too careful, too scare to crush her by mistake. And just like Alice, he also had a lot of energy, regardless of everyone's claim that he was the calm one. Felix also had a lot of energy, but it was different. He knew when to stay calm and simply enjoy a moment of peace. Maybe being a soldier trained him to appreciate quiet moments like this. The ever dooming possibility of being killed in battle and everything she didn't understand about that. She shook her head, she had enough in her plate, and she would not add worrying about battles and him fighting when that possibility was not even present in the moment.

She sighed and stood up, gathering courage for her heart-to-heart with Demetri. "Do you want me to go with you?" Felix asked from his place.

"I kind of want to do this alone if you don't mind." She wrinkled the fabric of her sweater with her nervous movements. Felix stilled them by joining their hands.

"I will here when you finish." He promised kissing her knuckles. She smiled and breaking the contact she walked towards Demetri's and Heidi's room.

It was a short walk. Their room was down the hall on their same floor. She was still amaze at the amount of people that lived and worked in this place. It was more people than she had originally thought. There was a time where the Vulturi were just an abstract entity in her mind. She smiled amusedly at how drastically everything changed with one simple decision.

Standing in front of her friends' door she hesitated one second but breathed in deeply and knocked on the door. She knew they knew she as outside and appreciate the fact that they were letting her do this on her terms.

Heidi opened the door, smiling softly to Bella. "Hey. Come in." She stood aside and Bella entered. "I'll be in the training room." With that simple goodbye she left, leaving them alone.

Demetri was sitting in a bean bag chair that looked too small for his big frame. She had to laugh at that. He didn't look very comfortable in there. It looked like it was made for more slender people, like Heidi or herself. "I think you may have bought a kid's beanbag." Demetri smiled amusedly and stood up graciously. He signaled the large couch and she sat in there, butterfly style. Demetri sat besides her.

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously.

She smiled. "I am. I'm sorry I reacted that way. You took me completely by surprise and it overwhelm me a little."

"I didn't mean to upset you. We don't have to talk right now if you're not ready."

"You and Felix are too cute for words with that. But I am ready, and I am fine. I promise." She smiled and he felt a sudden wave of nostalgia. She looked so much like his sister.

"Do you have any questions? I thought that would be an easier way to start." He offered.

"I have a lot of questions. I don't know which one I should ask first." She pondered out loud. With a sigh she settled with the easiest one. "What made you look into your family tree…or mine…or whatever… Aside from what you told me earlier."

"I told you I had a little sister. She was five years younger than me. I was born around 1840 in Germany. I was transformed when I was 22 years old. Our father was a successful lawyer, so we lived a decent life. I had been working with him since I was old enough, so, around 15. Clara was my little sister and she was pretty much my dad's shadow when we were home. My parents were very strict but never un-loving. My little sister loved to play with some dolls my dad had bought for her in one of his trips. And she also liked to draw. She would sit for hours in the kitchen drawing and humming to herself. We were not the typical Victorian family. You look a lot like her. Physically and in character. It's great and sad at the same time."

"Tell me about her. Were you close?" Bella understood why her looking like her great, great something was sad and happy for him. And she kind of glad as well that she looked like one of her ancestors. She took a lot after Charlie but knowing that it goes way back filled her with some sort of pride. She felt a little silly.

"We were as close as we could. We were very different. She was more of a dreamer, an endless romantic while I liked to stayed focus on the facts at hand. My parents were looking for a suitor for both of us. I followed my father's orders, I didn't care for marriage, but I knew I wanted a family sometime in the future and being 22 and single was weird in that moment. Clara, on the other hand, threw a tantrum, she wanted to marry for love. Which I endlessly teased her about. I called her cliché and other similar names." Bella smiled amusedly. Had she ever had a sibling she could see that situation repeating itself. She believed herself to be an endlessly romantic girl. "My mom convinced her that there was nothing more romantic than an arranged married that found love on the way." Demetri laughed. " My father had rolled his eyes at that, but he was a smart man and remained quiet."

"I totally see yourself being an older brother. You have that bossy behavior." He stuck his tongue out at her. "Very mature." She rolled her eyes playfully. "So, she wanted to marry for love, and you didn't mind an arranged married. What happened. Did you get married?"

"I never got married. I died three months before the wedding." Her eyes widened. How awful to be so close to getting married and not fulfilling it.

"Were you in love with her?" She tilted her head and observed him with such curiosity. She tended to do that a lot, Demetri noticed. Just like Clara did when she was five years old and asked him questions.

"No" He shook his head. "I cared for her we were great friends at that moment. But I wasn't in love with her. At the moment I thought so, but after I met Heidi and fell for her, I realized that I had never been in love before." Bella smiled widely.

"You two make a stunning couple."

"I know. And so does she" Bella laughed. Certainly, he wasn't humble and didn't have any problem with self-appreciation.

"Back to Clara. You've said a few times that I remind you of her and that's what made you look?"

Demetri nodded. "You do this thing with your head. You tilt it to one side and observe the world with curiosity. She used to do that a lot when she was little. Physically you look like her as well." He stood up from his place and rummaged through a drawer, producing a photograph that in itself was a relic. In it she observed a teenage girl with her hair up, tied with a ribbon. She was wearing a dress, but she couldn't discern it very well, since it was a bit blurred. She had a gentle face, and with everything she knew about her, she could picture her as a dreamy girl. Her smile was playful, and her eyes were big and dark-colored. She was beautiful. And she could see the similarities between both of them. They were thin, big, and dark eyes. Possible dark hair, although she wasn't sure. She could have been blonde, but as the picture was in black and white it was hard to tell.

"She's beautiful" She said giving the photograph back. "Thank you for showing it to me." Demetri returned to her side pretty quickly. Vampire speed. Bella still had troubles with that. She rolled her eyes mentally. Sure, she was pretty calm learning about her ancestors through the eyes of one of them, who was also a vampire. But, the simplicity of vampire speed still weirded her out. She was absurd.

"The short time I've known you, I came to notice that you are very drawn to earth, but you want to believe everyone is good. Otherwise you wouldn't be here. You are shy, which I assume you must get it from your father or your mother. You don't talk much about them. But you seem to observe everything. Like nothing can get past you. It's very interesting, actually. But you've told us you liked classic books. You are also a romantic. I know it's an overstretch saying you got everything from my sister, since you must have gotten a lot of things from your mom's side of the family as well. But she is the only family I got to meet, so I can only compare you to her." Bella launched forward and hugged him tightly. Or as tightly as you can hug a vampire.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. You're offering me family unconditionally. You barely know me, and you've trusted me with such a huge part of your life. And you've protected me like a big brother does." Demetri shrugged feeling self-conscious suddenly.

"So. Have you been with the Vulturi ever since you were transformed?" She asked dropping the sentimental feelings aside.

"More ore less. I joined them approximately ten years after I was transformed. I joined them in 1872 give or take a few years."

"And you have this tracking power, right?" The Cullens had talked about them a lot after their first encounter. Edward wasn't a fan of the topic, but she had questions and she felt better once she had answers. He looked surprised. "I dated a vampire before, remember? I had questions after that first encounter." He nodded.

"I am a tracker, yes. I can read someone's essence and track it. It's as if I could read in your mind your essence. Everyone is different. It's a strange gift. But I don't over-think it."

She thought about it. Edward couldn't read her mind. But Alice could see her future, Jasper could affect her emotions. But on the other hand, neither Jane nor Alec could affect her, and their gifts were purely psychological. So, she was immune to psychological gifts. But emotions originate in the brain as nervous impulses. Did that mean that she was susceptible to certain psychological gifts? What did that make her? Aro couldn't read her either. Again, no surprise there, his gift worked pretty much along the lines of Edward's. Could Demetri read her mind's essence, or whatever? "Are you able to read me?"

He nodded. She pondered more upon it. So, she repelled most of the psychological powers, but not all. She didn't understand how Alice's visions worked and if they were based on her mind. Decisions required a lot of synapsis, but it wasn't an offensive gift. What does that mean? Jasper's gift could be used as offensive if you were against him. Same with Alec's and Jane's. She was sure she had a gift, Aro had implied that much. But her gift had holes in it. Well, not every gift is perfect, right? She thought about Carlisle and his theories. If she was presenting symptoms of a power now, what would that mean once she was transformed?

"Carlisle has a theory that you bring into this life, certain characteristics that were strong in our human life. Does that mean that you had some sort of ability for finding people when you were human?"

"I know his theory. I don't think I had any special ability. I don't remember having one anyways. It could be possible." He shrugged.

"Thank you for trusting me. And for showing me that I could trust you when I arrived." She hugged him again and he hugged her back, consciously remembering to be gentle with her. She was fragile and breakable, and Felix would have his ass and Aro his head if he hurt her in any way.

…

…

…

Bella ran into Felix a few hours later when she was returning to her room. She smiled happily at the sight of her boyfriend. They made some small conversation on their way to her room, and while she changed in the bathroom with the door slightly open so she could hear what he answered. They were both in a good mood.

"I have some news that you will like." He taunted seeing her get in the bed and cover herself with the covers. He sat next to her automatically. She nodded, showing her attention and urging him to continue. "Bree is alive, and she was assigned to be with the queens."

"That's wonderful! I'm happy for her." She had felt responsible for her fate. It was and it wasn't her fault what had happened since James was killed. It was all just a twisted turn of events. But she still felt responsible. And the fact that she was alive made her happy.

"She's still very shocked and shaky. But I'm confident that she will be alright with time. The queens are quiet ladies and I'm sure Bree will need that silence to heal. He hasn't shown any remarkable gift, but Alec is confident that given time we'll know."

"I am very glad she's able to have something stable and quiet to heal. She seemed nice, and I felt so bad that she was so scared. It wasn't her fault anything that happened".

Neither was it Bella's fault, Felix thought to himself. He let Bella sleep and thought about the newborn. If she didn't have any special gift, she wouldn't be the only one in the guard in that position. He, himself didn't have one, but his fighting skills compensated that fact. He had the theory that not having a gift and being able to be here, where gifts were collected like weird dolls, made you somehow more appreciative of your surroundings and loyal as well. He also believed it made a double edge sword. He would keep an eye on Bree, but he suspected she wouldn't present any problems. Besides, Alec seemed quite taken with her.

* * *

**So, I remember at the last minute about Bree. I knew she was a plot hole that I hadn't talked about at all. I may develop more about her story in future chapters. **

**As I said, Keep up for more surprises! **

**Kisses!**

**Paty4Hale.**


	9. Chapter 8: Trust

**Heello! Thank you for your reviews, alerts and for silently reading this! **

**I love this chapter and how it also basically wrote itself! I hope you like it! **

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Trust.**

Two weeks had passed since Bella arrived in Volterra. She finally felt like she belonged. Her relationship with Felix was well known in the Castle but no one commented or cared about it. Fine, that's a lie. Mostly no one cared about what she did or did not do. Said relationship evolved slow but steady, and they were both happy with the pace. Demetri and Heidi were the best friends she ever had. Sometimes she felt guilty thinking of this and Jake, but her relationship with Jake had been different. He understood her without her issuing a word. His feelings for her made a bit difficult their relationship but she wouldn't change a thing about it. She missed him dearly. He wasn't happy when she told him where she was and her new relationship status, but he supported her.

Aro once called her and asked if everything was to her liking. She had the tiny suspicion it was merely a formality; and in case she said something was wrong he probably wouldn't change it. The time for her transformation was quickly approaching, and she felt nervous and excited about the prospect of immortality. She also felt sadness for her parents and her human friends that would receive the news of her unfortunate death. Charlie had met Felix through video chat, and he was happy that she was happy and that they were taking it slow and easy. She wondered what excuse could they come up with to give her family some closure. She shrugged while she showered.

She distantly heard the door of her room opening and knew it was time to finish her shower and start getting ready. She knew Felix would just lie on her bed playing with his phone or rummaging through her books. They were having a date night. She smiled amusedly remembering how that conversation went.

"_Do you want to go on a date with me?" Bella blinked surprised at the suddenness of the question. _

_They had been in the kitchen at the moment, while she prepared something to eat for herself. If the smell disgusted him, he never said. He would sit with her and talk to her while she ate, occasionally making fun of her if she had trouble eating -like she had one time when she ordered sushi-. _

"_A date?" she stupidly asked. He nodded. "With everything it entails? Dinner, movie…etc?" She teased with a straight face. She knew that even if he never commented on her eating, he would not particularly enjoy sitting in a crowded restaurant while she ate. _

"_Yes?" He sounded unsure. _

"_You would endure dinner? Really?" _

_He sighed and smiled. "Ok, maybe you'll have dinner here and then we'll go out." He offered. _

"_That sounds better." She giggled. "And yes, a date sounds great." She kissed his cheek and continue her task of making dinner. _

So, here they were, on the eve of their first date. Funny enough how many things they've shared and yet this was their first date. She was actually excited about it. He had bought tickets to see Maleficent because he knew how much she had enjoyed the first movie. It brought pleasant memories and he was all in for that. After that, they were open to any options.

She went out of the bathroom wrapped in a big towel and walked towards her closet to retrieve her clothes. She thought while doing that, how different her style was now. She grabbed some stockings and a dress plus her underwear and smiling at her boyfriend she went back into the bathroom leaving the door open. The first time she had done that had been a mistake, but she was surprised when he simply stayed put in her bed. When she told him he shrugged and said that if she had wanted him to come in she would have said so. Ever since, every time she was showering and he was there, she left the door open. She liked to talk with him while getting ready for the day or for sleep.

"How did that meeting with Aro go?" she asked eventually pulling up her stockings.

"We have to go to Romania as soon as possible. Aro suspects there's another newborn situation over there."

She knew this day would come. The day when he would leave for a mission and she would stay frightened and worried. Logically, she knew the chances of him getting hurt were slim to none, but nonetheless she worried.

"Would you be alright?" She asked sticking her head out and staring at him.

She relaxed significantly when he winked. She decided she would not let him know she was worried and instead decided to joke about it. There would be plenty of time to worry after.

"Can I come?" She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent from laughing.

"No."

"Why not? I'll be a great distraction to the newborns." She argued smiling to herself in the mirror. "It worked last time." She mumbled lowly but knowing that he would still hear her. Suddenly he was next to her.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Or did you simply lose your mind?" His intense stare penetrated her. Those red eyes were no longer laughing nor holding mischief. They were dead serious and didn't allow place for questions. He would not risk her life. It was out of the question. Bella stood there stunned. She was expecting some negative but never this seriousness. Of course she didn't want to go and stare into the frightened eyes of yet another innocent person be a pawn in the games of a vampire hunger for power or control. Besides, she did have a sense of self-preservation.

"I was joking. I don't want to go." She whispered feeling trapped in that stare. She wasn't scared but she felt like a deer caught in the lights.

He held his stare for a few more seconds. Then, he rolled his eyes, kissed her softly on the lips and exited the bathroom. Bella stood alone in the bathroom gathering what just happened. She was just joking, she never intended to ruin the mood. Her eyes watered with tears and she tried breathing in and out a few times in order to calm herself and not cry.

Ten minutes later she managed to get herself together and exited the bathroom. She walked with dubious steps towards the bed where Felix was lying with his eyes closed and arms behind his head. He opened his eyes and stared at her not moving. He saw her standing there, unsure but with her head held high. He sat on the bed still eying her. It was a stare contest. He stood up and kissed her, pouring all the passion and anger that he was harvesting towards her at the moment. Anger that she would think he would put her in danger just to get over with one problem.

"You drive me insane sometimes." He mumbled against her lips before kissing her again, softer this time.

Bella left a sigh of relief and smiled against his lips. Crisis averted?

"Are you ready to go?" He asked once they freed themselves from the other. Bella smiled and nodded.

…

…

…

Bella held into his silence on the way to the movies, but after they left the theater, he was still very quiet. She was nervous she had upset him back in the castle. She knew he had a sense of humor, he showed it quite often. Perhaps she went a little beyond the line with her joke. She probably would have reacted the same way if he had joked about putting himself in danger. She sighed defeated.

"I'm sorry."

He turned his head slightly to watch her, surprised for her apology. He quickly turned his attention to the road.

"For what?"

"For joking about my safety. I realize it was in bad taste. I would be upset if you ever joked about risking your life unnecessarily."

"I'm not upset, Bella." He smiled her favorite smile.

"Then why are you so quiet?" she askes confused.

He stretched one of his hands from the wheel and linked his fingers with her. In these few weeks they've been together, he had been the happiest man on earth. She was clever, resourceful, kind, extremely stubborn and shy. Sometimes he drove him crazy. She was too stubborn for her own good. And she didn't take herself too seriously. She was ready to gamble with her life like it was nothing. He wasn't sure if it was a residue from her past relationship, or her unconsciously trying to present a braver façade. An unconscious move rooted in the fact that she was always surrounded by supernatural creatures. He had the suspicion she didn't allow herself to be fragile. It was as if she needed to prove she could be as strong as them, but as she couldn't do it physically, she had to do it other way.

He kissed her knuckles. "I can be quiet sometimes." He deflected.

"But this is a different kind of quiet." She counter-attacked. "You're contemplative, as if you have a thousand things running in your mind."

She was also very observant. "You're right. But I'm not quiet because I'm upset. I will always tell you when I'm upset. I promised that, and I intend to keep it." He parked the car where intended to and got off, walking quickly -but not vampire-quickly- to get her door. She smiled at him when he opened the door. He kissed her gently and helped her get off the truck.

They walked side by side in companionable conversation and easy silences now and then. She was truly and completely happy. She had found her place, finally. Often, she would rest her head on his forearm, barely reaching his shoulder, and smiled happily.

They reached a beautiful square which was miraculously empty save for some pigeons. They sat on one of the benches and let the silence fall. She could tell he was contemplating something he had that kind of look again. The same he had on the car. He was worried about something. Was it the newborn thing they had to attend to tomorrow? She knew him enough to suspect that he wouldn't be nervous about it, he had a lot of experience in being a vampire soldier. She let him ponder his thoughts, he would tell her when he was ready. Instead, she observed the flowers, the clouds, the slightly chilly air of late afternoon, the pigeons flying and walking around the square.

Ten more minutes and he wasn't talking. She was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Are you ok?" She whispered caressing his bicep. He grabbed her hand and held it in place, seeking the comfort her contact gave him.

"Just thinking about my past." He answered softly.

"What about your past?" She wondered out loud, thinking that he was about to tell her some very dark secret he had. Something very bad he had done after he turned.

"I was born around the same time Demetri was born. I was born in 1845 approximately but turned in 1870 when I was 25 years old." He started. She looked at him in surprise. Of course he had wondered a few times what his story was, but she never asked. Everyone was entitled to their own secrets, only releasing them when they were ready to do it. "My family wasn't rich, but we were luckier than most farmers. I was the only son, so the responsibility of the family was pretty much burdened into me by my parents. They were loving parents. They supported all my dreams and my adventures, as long as I worked. I was born and raised in England." She nodded she had noticed the accent but never thought much about it. Many of the vampires in the castle had different accents. Not all of them spoke English with the flourish with which they moved. "When I was 25 my parent's farm and some others were caught on fire. Many people died, my family and I among them." She continued to caress his arm, giving him silent support. It must be hard reliving how your family died, how you died. "Aro found me. He had been monitoring the village for god knows what. But he had spotted me. I was strong. Stronger than other guys my age. Not strong enough to be considered a freak, but still people looked at me and feared me or rejected me. Aro saved me from the fire and turned me. My parents were already dead when he found me." He finished with his stare locked in the statue in front of them.

They remained silent for a few minutes. Bella kissed his bicep and smiled at him. "Thank you for trusting me. I know it's not easy." He turned around and captured her lips with his. Softly and sweetly he kissed her.

"I love you, Bella." He admitted.

She opened her eyes, surprised at the confession. He looked at him in the eyes and answered as honestly as she will ever get. "I love you, too." His smile was worth everything in the world. He smiled so widely that she laughed and blushed. With those three words she had said everything that, ironically, she wasn't ready to say yet out loud.

He made her feel safe. He made her feel it was alright to be fragile and admit that she didn't have to always strong, or that she had to fight always. He gave her the world with his stupid bad jokes, his companionable silences, his stolen glances and winks. He drove her mad. He made her nervous and scared her in the most exciting ways ever. She made her feel things she had never felt before. Things that she had tried to feel with Edward but that just weren't there. Things that Jacob kept telling her he felt towards her, and if he did, she hoped he finds someone that can return those feelings, because there was nothing greater in the world than to feel you belong with someone.

* * *

**They finally said those three words. They feel the same way. How lucky. **

**Who doesn't want a relationship like that? I want a Felix in my life! **

**Leave your comments! **

**Love! **

**Paty4Hale.**


	10. Chapter 9: Friendship

**Hello everyone! Another chapter for you! **

**I just want to clarify that perhaps it is a bit annoying having so many references to the Cullens in the chapters, but Bella is coming to terms with her past and her future one step at a time. She doesn't have all that much space in her head to compartmentalize as vampires do, so she deals with it in her own time. **

**Also, there are no hard feelings between Bella and the Cullens. She loves them very much, and they played an important part in shaping Bella's personality. Also, I have some plans for the Cullens in the future.**

**Thank you a million times for your kind reviews. I have been very busy with Uni as the semester is ending, and I will be busy for the next few weeks so I'm not sure when I'll have the time to give you another chapter. But in the meantime, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Friendship.**

Felix left alongside Demetri, Alec, and Jane early in the morning the next day. Like last time he left a small note asking her to be safe. She smiled softly when she saw it, and as last time she put the note in the first drawer of her night table. She sighed wondering what could she do this week. On the bright side, Heidi was home, which meant they could spend some time together, she would love to get to know her more. So far, she knew with astounding detail Demetri's transformation story, and Felix had briefly filled her in with his last night. She knew he had given her the very short, edited version of the events, but she wasn't worried about it. She had come to realize that Felix tended to share things in pieces. Every piece coming together when he felt ready to share them.

She had a quick shower and dressed with a pair of jeans and one of Felix's shirts knotted at the hip. She felt silly, but she wasn't feeling girly that day and his shirt was certainly far more comfortable at the moment. She put on some shoes and wandered to the kitchen to get some food. To her surprise, Heidi was in the kitchen waiting for her.

"Good morning." Heidi greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Heidi." She greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Well, considering that neither of you ever come in here, and considering the boys are not home…" She left the sentence open trying to get her point made.

Heidi chuckled. "Fine. I'm here to spend the day with you if you don't mind."

"Not at all." She smiled happy that Heidi seemed interested in being friends. Bella had never been good at making friends, specially girl-friends.

After eating her breakfast, Heidi proposed a road trip to somewhere. Bella agreed happily. They drove without a specific destination in mind, talking about everything and nothing, laughing and getting to know each other. At some point, they found themselves in a small town and decided to walk around enjoying the warmth and the clouds.

"May ask you a question?" Heidi pondered out loud. Bella nodded. "I hope you don't get mad. Dem told me about your story and I just wanted to make sure that you were happy here."

Bella smiled. "I'm not mad. It surprises me that you didn't approach me sooner. I never expected my life story to be kept a secret. I would never ask him to keep a secret from you." She responded sincerely.

Heidi linked her left arm with Bella's right arm, and they continued to walk around the little village.

"To answer your question. I am happy. Felix drives me crazy, but he also makes me happier than I've ever been."

"He tends to drive a lot of people around him crazy. But his heart is in the right place." Bella laughed.

"The first week, before I fully admitted that I was attracted to him, I observed your interaction with him. And I didn't understand it, because it was clear that you were with Demetri, but at the same time you were so familiar with Felix, and yet, neither of you seemed to have romantic feelings for the other."

Heidi nodded understanding what Bella was saying. "Felix was my first friend in this new life. I remember almost nothing from my human life. I only know enough to know that it wasn't pleasant. I arrived at the castle shortly after Felix did. So, around 1875. I don't remember what led to my transformation, or how long I had been a vampire. I was a nomad, traveling around all the time. The Vulturi are well known around the world. I don't know how much the Cullens told you, but we are respected and feared equally. I had met a few vampires along the way, and they spoke of the Vulturi. I was curious, so I came. I realized I was desperate for a home. I was sick of traveling all the time and not having a place to stay or to have a shower. You know, the essentials. So I came here, and Aro accepted immediately. I have been here ever since."

Bella had stopped her walk and stared at her friend shocked. She had never expected a trip down memory lane. She had thought she would never hear her story. She strongly believed she had known the stories of the Cullens only because they were to become her family. The same with Demetri and Felix. She silently hugged Heidi thanking her in her way. Heidi pulled apart with a smile on her own and they both resumed their walk. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Bella kept thinking about Felix and Heidi and their friendship. She had always made it clear to Jacob that she only desired friendship from him. Although there was that time before the battle began where she lost sight of that and kissed him. She didn't exactly regret her decisions, she only regretted having hurt Edward and led Jacob on in the process. Her life had been so chaotic. It wasn't her who had the steering wheel. It was always Jacob or Edward pulling to one side or the other. It is somewhat unfair to put everything on them. She had made her own decisions at certain times. But she also felt as if they had made the most important ones from her to protect her.

And now, having another point of view of the situation, having seen friends interact with each other without any ulterior motives other than to tease, she could see how blind she had been. And how happier she was each day that passed with her decision of coming here. Not only because it led her to Felix. She admitted he was a strong part of her happiness. But simply being, enjoying, _living, _gave her a new perspective.

"Have you been with Demetri ever since?" she wondered out loud. Putting her musings aside.

Heidi laughed. "No. He thought for ten years that I was in love with Felix."

Bella looked at her gaping. "Ten years? How? Why?" She laughed.

"Felix is very demonstrative of his affections." Bella nodded, he was, and she loved it. She needed that kind of affection-showing. "He is loud, and he can be a royal pain in the ass a lot of times. But he is one of the most loyal people you would ever find. You could say that he took me under his wing. He showed me around. Trained me. And during that time he taught me how to be in control of my emotions, of my strength. How to interact with the world outside the walls of the Castle. How to mingle and mix with humans. Without knowing it he became my best friend. Demetri was also very close to Felix. So by extension, I got to meet him. He was, still is, very loud. He makes jokes, very bad ones." They both laughed. "But he also treated me with kindness. A kindness that I had never known. At first, I thought that my feelings for him were just because of Chelsea." Bella frowned. She vaguely remembered that name. There was something that tickled in her brain. As if she must have known immediately who she was. Heidi noticed her confusion. "Chelsea can manipulate bonds. She tricks you under a sense of familiarity and comfort. As if you were meant to be there." Bella nodded. Still, she couldn't remember why she knew that information. She didn't remember Felix having ever mentioned her. Perhaps Edward or one of the Cullens must have said her name. "Anyway. Felix was my only friend, so I treated him like a personal journal. I don't have much patience with writing." She smiled fondly. " So, I told him about my doubts, and he said that Chelsea's gift didn't work that way and that my feelings were my own. We left it at that. Demetri never made a move, so I thought it was only one-sided."

"And that continued for ten years?" Bella was incredulous. "How did you end up together then?"

"I kicked Felix's ass in a fight, called him a presumptuous asshole and didn't speak to him for a few days. Demetri came to find me two days after the fight. He was ready to plead his friend's case or something. I love the guy, but he is very obtuse at times." Bella laughed. She should defend him, but this story did not paint him in a good light and didn't give her much to plead his case.

Bella's phone rang with an incoming text. She read it and smiled. "It's Felix. He says they just landed." Heidi smiled and nodded.

Bella typed a quick response asking him to be safe. His answer came immediately making her eyes roll and put her phone away. _Always. _He had typed. Asshole.

"So. Demetri came like a knight in shining armor ready to defend his friend. What did he do?" This was better than watching a movie or a tv series. This had everything: friendship, humor, drama, love, some level of stupidity, and girl power.

"He came to my room and started defending him. Like literally listing all his good qualities and why I should forgive whatever it was he had done. I just stared at him wondering what the hell was he talking about. When I asked, he said that if I loved Felix, I should talk to him and we could figure everything out together. Bella, I swear to you, he is not that oblivious." Heidi laughed. Bella felt a bit bad for her uncle. It seemed unfair to laugh at his expense, but it was so hard not to. Deciding that probably he would do the same, she put aside any guilt and joined in the laughter. "I told him then that Felix and I weren't together. And that if he thought he was so great, that maybe he should go and be with him, himself."

Bella roared with laughter at that. She would have never said anything like that. "I can't believe you pushed him into a gay relationship. That is hilarious!"

Heidi liked seeing Bella laughed like that. It was the first time she had seen the girl free herself from her past and truly embrace herself freely without caring for what others might say. She knew Bella didn't blame the Cullens for her self-esteem level. But Heidi held a bit of resentment towards them for taking for granted such a sweet person. She had blossomed in the few weeks that she had been at the castle. And she was sure she would truly shine once she was transformed.

"I was so angry with him. I wanted him to make a move desperately. I don't know why I didn't do it in the first place. So hearing him praise Felix, to whom I was mad too as well, made me furious. So I blurted the first thing that came into my mind." She shrugged. " Of course he just stood there watching me and then suddenly I had him in front of me. The rest is history." She winked at her letting her know what 'history' was.

Bella shook her head amused. She thought about it once more. And decided to be open with Heidi the way she was being open with her. "When I first arrived at Forks, the few guys that talked to me, just wanted more than friendship. I could certainly say they wanted to get into my pants. Then Edward came and we didn't start with the right foot. But being with him was exhilarating, dangerous. It was…I don't know. It was fun, you could say. I fell hard and fast for him. But there was always some restraint. Either because my blood called for him, or because he believed I was so fragile that I would break. There was also danger hanging over our heads. The nomads and then you guys. Well, Aro more specifically. Then he left after my birthday. His family left with him. He took my choice away, my chance at closure. You know what happened next. But Jacob was…amazing. I had known him since I was little. I used to make mud pies with him, instead of playing with his older sisters." She smiled softly. She missed Jacob. "It was fun hanging out with him. I started feeling more alive, more like myself. But with time came feelings, and things got complicated. Jake changed into a wolf and he was angry a lot of the time. He was mad at the Cullens for existing. He was very vocal about his feelings for me and how it would be better for me to be with him than Edward. In a sense, I lost my unconditional best-friend. If I was mad at Edward, I couldn't talk about it with him, or vice versa. It all became a mess. Edward became very possessive and controller. Bossing me around. I rebelled of course. But it was hard."

At that moment they had reached a park, and they both sat on the grass. They had briefly stopped at a coffee shop so Bella could buy something to eat. She bit her sandwich and once her mouth was empty, she started speaking again.

"When I arrive at the castle and noticed your friendship with Felix, I admit I was jealous. But now I know it wasn't because I thought you had any feelings for each other. I was jealous at how simple it was for the two of you to have that closeness and still not develop feelings for the other. The reason I was so reluctant to admit that I liked Felix was not only because I was thinking that I had only ended one relationship and how bad it must have looked to have moved on so fast. It was also because I was angry at how I had handled my life. I feel in control right now. As if I had been navigating through a storm for the last year and only reached a safe port now."

Heidi hugged her. "I don't know if Felix told you this. And if he didn't, well… sorry, not sorry. When you came to save Edward, he observed you. Your behavior, your body language_. He saw you_. He was so… enchanted by you. Your bravery, your love for those you care about. He was also impressed at how little you valued your own life, and how willing you were to sacrifice yourself. _He saw you_, Bella. And he was bewitched. He couldn't stop talking about you. He was incredibly disappointed when you left with Edward. So, of course, the rest of the guard played a little that day in the field, have you come here and all. It was to subtly give you a different choice. Or well, that's what Demetri says." She winked again, trying to add some humor to the seriousness.

Bella felt more guilty now about her stupid joke about joining the mission. If he felt that way before having spoken to her, now that he had fallen in love, she could only imagine the amount of patience he must have gathered to not smother her with her pillow.

"So. This heart to heart was more intense than I expected." Heidi joked, gently and carefully nudging Bella a little making her lost her balance and fall to one of her sides. She laughed and recovered her balance. "I take it as a conclusion that you are happy now."

"Very much so. Thank you for your concern…Aunt Heidi." She laughed at Heidi's groan.

"I'm regretting this already." Bella laughed.

…

…

…

They decided to stay in town longer and get back late at night to the castle. Heidi assured her she was not missing out on her duties and that they weren't working 24/7 contrary to popular belief.

Bella's phone rang with an incoming call. She had changed her phone number and phone, so she didn't have the number saved. But she recognized the call coming from the US.

"Hello?" She answered dubiously. It couldn't be either of her parents because she had those numbers saved.

"Bella." She froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

Heidi noticed her sudden stiffness and questioned her with a look. She grabbed Heidi's arm as if holding to her.

"Alice." Heidi's eyes widened in shock. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

"Are you alright?" the petite vampire questioned with worry in her voice.

Bella frowned confused. "I am. Why?" She never admitted it, but Alice's visions spooked her a little. Although they were her allies in her fight against Edward's stubbornness and she never bet against them.

"Your future disappeared. I can't see you anymore." Alice's voice was filled with worried and in the brink of hysteria. Heidi's eyes were about to pop out of her head if she opened them more. Heidi had a worried look in her face, she started looking around frantically trying to identify the nature of the threat. Bella sighed. Instead of panicking like both vampires were doing, a sense of peace installed inside of her. As if she knew the reason why. Well, she suspected it.

"Don't fret Alice. I am in perfect condition and perfect company. Nothing is going to happen to me that I do not want to happen."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alice's hysteria was lowering but it was still there.

"I swear I have never been better." She promised. An uncomfortable silence filled the line and Bella felt it was appropriate to thank her for her warning. "Thank you for your worry."

"Always Bella. You're still my sister and I love you." Bella let go of a few tears and gathered herself before replying.

"I love you too, Alice. Bye" She hung up the call after a soft good-bye from Alice. Something told her it was not going to be the last time she heard from her.

* * *

**I was very tempted to ending the chapter after Bella answered her phone and she hears Alice's voice. But I couldn't do it. **

**Thanks for all your reviews...And Happy Thanksgiving in advance to all of you who celebrate it (I don't) :) **


	11. Chapter 10: Que comes, que adivinas

**Hello! I had some time in between my investigation for uni, so I decided to update! **

**I hope you like it! **

**Thank you, silent readers, for your visit. Thank you for the alerts, favorites, and reviews! I appreciate it very much! **

**The name of the chapter is in Spanish, and its meaning is around these lines: it means, for example, when you discover something or realize something that it can be somewhat evident. At least that's how I understand it...**

**Are there any Spanish speakers here apart from me? **

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Que comes, que adivinas. **

Bella remained silent for a few seconds, with her stare locked in a random spot in front of her. She wasn't worried at all about what Alice had seen or stopped seeing. She was a little sad. She loved the Cullens very much, and she missed them dearly, despite how happy she was in Volterra. Her tears kept flowing down her cheeks. Heidi looked at her concerned. She could understand what she was feeling even if she had never gone through it herself. She softly approached Bella and put a hand on her shoulder, silently comforting her without invading her personal space. Bella looked at her and smiled softly thanking her. Heidi felt a rush of tenderness towards her and couldn't help but hug her. Bella clung to her and contrary to what she thought, she didn't cry anymore.

"Are you alright?" Heidi whispered when they broke the embrace.

"Yeah" she nodded. "It just took me by surprise. I know that since we were so close, she is very attuned with my future, but I wasn't expecting her call." Bella put her phone on one of her jean pockets and smiled ashamed. "Sorry if I ruined our day"

Heidi shook her head. She couldn't understand why Bella didn't see herself clearly. She was an amazing person. She was fun to be around. She didn't open easily to people, making those close to her very fortunate to be in her inner circle. She suspected Bella didn't like to waste time on people who weren't worth it. She was for all intents and purposes avoiding the Cullens and that was hurting her.

"Can I ask you a question? You have every right to not answer, and if I'm out of place please tell me." Bella nodded. That line reminded her of when Felix asked her for the note that she had given Demetri in the plane. "Why are you avoiding them?"

"What?" She couldn't have been more surprised.

"I know you haven't talked to either of them since you arrived. I was wondering why. You clearly love them. They're also your family, that doesn't go easily. And for everything you've told us, they love you too."

Bella was left without words. She wasn't aware of the fact that she had been consciously avoiding them. But now that she thought about it, she could see that Heidi was right. She should call them and talk to them. It wasn't fair to cut all contact. She knew how that felt, and she wouldn't do the same. Esme and Carlisle had received her in their home with opened arms. Emmett had made it his mission to look after her as a big brother would do. Rosalie wasn't exactly fond of her choices, but she knew that she would never find someone so willing to go to the end of the earth to support your choices even if she didn't agree with them. Alice had taken her under her wing since day one. She had been her best friend and her ray of hope that day more than six months ago. Jasper had tried to attack her, but it was the only mistake he had ever committed, and it wasn't fair to punish him with silence. And Edward, she had loved him with passion, she had been ready to give her life in every sense, for him. She knew that there was a pending conversation with him, but that was a conversation she wasn't ready to have. She made a mental note to call Emmett later this week before Felix arrived.

"Oh, Bella. I didn't mean to upset you." Bella realized she was crying again. She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her sweater, a bit more aggressively than she intended. She hated crying.

"I didn't realize I was doing that." She thought about it and maybe she was doing that because she didn't want to remember her past. She was confused now. She wanted to be with Felix, he'd knew what to say and how to read her. She missed him so much. She breathed in and out a few times to clear her head. She wouldn't let her feelings put a damp on her road trip with Heidi.

After that small revelation, Bella and Heidi put the topic of the Cullens aside and enjoyed the rest of their trip. They laughed and confided in each other about little details about their lives. Bella told her more about her life in Forks with her Dad, and some funny stories she remembered of her childhood. Heidi told her more stories about her adventures when she was a nomad and those few first years with Demetri. They had been married for 116 years now and Bella couldn't mask her surprise. In her mind, the dates each of her friends had told her were abstract ideas on her mind, but now that she put a more familiar context to the figures, she was shocked at how old they were. But at the same time, her romantic side was sighing like a teenage girl in front of the poster of her favorite artist.

"He has been the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. You'd think that spending so much time together, we know everything about each other. And that's pretty much how it is. But at the same time, I love discovering new things with him. He is obnoxious, loud, obtuse, but he is also caring, crazy, and one of the sweetest men you'd ever see." Bella observed her friend's smile and couldn't help but smile with her.

"It's wonderful to see how much you love him." Heidi winked at Bella's words. "My parents divorced when I was very little, but I never stopped believing in love. As cheesy as that sounds. And when I met Edward, I fell in love with him. I never doubted for one second what I felt for him. Just as I don't doubt my feelings for Felix." Maybe she still wasn't in the same place as Heidi and Demetri. And despite all of the things she still had to learn about Felix, she was certain he was the one. The one she wants to spend her forever with. She hated comparisons, and always felt guilty when she compared Edward and Felix and knew that he despised being compared with her past relationship. But having been so close to marrying Edward, she could say for certain that this was different.

Heidi couldn't mask her surprise fast enough. "You love him?"

"Felix?" Heidi nodded. "Of course I do. He's wonderful." She didn't understand her surprise.

"I thought you were still in love with Edward. That's why I was so worried about you." Heidi admitted.

Bella laughed and hugged her friend. "I don't blame you. And Felix is very lucky to have you protecting him so fiercely. But I was very attracted to Felix since the beginning. It took me a bit to admit that I liked him and that it was ok. And that it was ok to break up with one guy and move on. Being vampires is not different. But yes, I love him. And he knows I do." Heidi clapped excited and Bella laughed blushing at her friend's enthusiasm.

"He loves you so much, you know?"

"I know. He told me yesterday." Heidi clapped again excited.

"You make a very cute couple. I love it!" Bella laughed.

…

…

They spent the whole day in the small town, enjoying every bit of it. They came back late at night and Bella retired directly to her room not before thanking Heidi for the day. Heidi hugged her gently and quickly and retired to her room. The day had been a success. She didn't know Bella as well as Felix did, and for him, she had tried to not judge her too quickly. She could be her husband's family but that didn't mean she had to like her just upon seeing her. But after spending time with her the last couple of weeks she had seen her for who she was. She was just a girl, scared and uncertain of what fate awaits her but she maintained her head held high and didn't weaver from her decision. That had earned Heidi's respect at first. Then, upon trying for her best friend and her husband, she had come to love Bella as well. She had still a lot to learn from her, but she was certain that her friend was finally in the right place.

She had been dubious as to how the day would go. How to approach the subject without seeming as if she was overstepping or meddling in her life. But she was trying to protect her best friend's feelings. That had been her job every time she had seen that man trust too much a woman. Felix had a golden heart and his most grave mistake was to trust too easily at times. So she swore to herself to protect him. Though he had never shown this kind of interest before, nor he had been so smitten with a woman before. Heidi was glad that Felix had finally found his one.

…

…

…

The next days Heidi and Bella spent a lot of time together. They walked, they played, they watched movies, they even went dancing and drinking. Bella discovered that vampires could tolerate alcohol. Albeit in great quantities and quality. Expensive liquor was their favorite, according to Heidi. Bella just drank some beer and a few fruity cocktails. She had never been an avid drinker. She could enjoy an occasional beer or cocktail, but if she had her choice, she could happily live without drinking alcohol. She was in good company so she decided that for once she would loosen up a little and, even though she wasn't drunk, she could not say that she was sober either. Heidi took care of her, even if she was in worse shape than Bella. But they had fun, they laughed at silly things, and they returned safely home. The difference, Bella realized in the morning, is that Heidi didn't suffer from hangovers as she did. But she made up to her by giving her food and drinks to recover.

In the spur of the moment, Bella asked Heidi to cut her hair.

"What?"

"Would you cut my hair?" Bella repeated.

"Why do you want to change your style?"

"To commemorate a new beginning. I have wanted to cut it for a long time but never found the courage." Heidi still looked at her as if she was insane.

"Are you still drunk?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "I am not drunk. I am sober. Will, you cut my hair or not?"

"If you're certain that's what you want, then yes." Bella nodded. "Just remember that there won't be much time for it to grow fully back before your transformation."

"I know. I have thought about it. And I want to do it." Heidi saw her resolution written in her face and nodded. "I want it just below the shoulders, not longer, not shorter." She told her serious, handing her a pair of scissors.

"When the hell did you buy scissors to cut hair?"

Bella shrugged. "I like to be prepared."

Heidi didn't like Bella's seriousness, so she decided to tease her a little.

"Does that mean you have condoms in your night table?" As she expected Bella blushed as she had never seen her blush. But she didn't answer, which Heidi took as an affirmative answer. "You do!"

Bella shrugged without giving away any answers. But she was still as red as a tomato. Heidi patted her shoulders, signaling for her to move. "Go wet your hair and I'll cut it." Bella stood. "And Bella." She turned. "This talk is not over!" she pointed the scissors at her friend laughing loudly as she saw her running to the bathroom.

…

…

When she had been with Edward, her favorite thing apart from having someone to be romantically with was founding comfort in his smell. Jacob had been her sun, and her safe port, the one place she could go when she felt a storm coming up. Or after the storm had passed. But like with Edward, there had always been that feeling of being torn. It was either a storm between werewolves and vampires or the simple storm of jealousy or unrequested love. She had loved them both very much in different manners, but she had always put them before her. It was always what would make Edward happy or what would make Jake happy. She could count with the fingers of one hand, the number of times she had done something because she wanted to, and not to make either of them happy.

With Felix it was different. There was no unrequested love, there was no danger (of course, before, the danger came from them, and now she was in the midst of it, but there was no danger anymore). Felix was her storm and her port. He could rile her up as easily as he could calm her down. He would drive her nuts but give her sanity. He was what she needed to be truly herself. No more putting everyone's happiness before her own. No more forgetting herself to please others. She had slept every night this week on his bed, finding comfort in the lingering smell.

She smiled riding her bike happily. She loved being free.

But suddenly, she heard someone scream, and before she knew it, she was flying off her bike and hitting the pavement. She screamed out of pain and she felt her whole body hurt. She heard voices approaching, speaking fast in Italian. She had hit her head and could smell the blood. She lost consciousness and everything went black.

…

…

…

That same day, later in the afternoon, the guard returned from their mission. Felix and Demetri entered Demetri's room laughing and joking. They were sure to find both their women there. But they only found a distressed Heidi who was on the brink of hysteria.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Demetri rushed at her side and took her by the upper arms shaking her lightly.

"Bella's missing" She whispered.

Demetri's eyes couldn't have opened wider if he tried. "What? What do you mean missing?"

"She left around midday and hasn't come back yet. I tried her phone, but she's not answering. I don't know what else to do!" She yelled desperately and hysterically. She was so scared for her friend. Bella wasn't the most oriented person out there, and she hasn't been in the city for that long. She was scared that she was lost. She had to remind herself that this was the 21st century and that it was not difficult to find your way around if you're lost. But then again, Bella didn't speak Italian.

"Babe, you have to calm down." Demetri ordered softly trying to reach his wife.

"Why weren't you with her?" Felix's accusations did reach Heidi, who stepped away from Demetri and walked furiously towards Felix.

"Because I have responsibilities, asshole! I am not her nanny. She doesn't need a fucking a nanny!" She yelled and pushed him making him stumble slightly backward. He was not expecting her to get physical.

Instead of apologizing and telling she was right, which he knew was the right thing to do, he turned towards Demetri. "Track her" he demanded.

He looked troubled to admit "I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"My gift doesn't work with her. Never had."

Felix kicked a table, which broke into tiny pieces of wood.

"Hospitals," Heidi whispered realizing that they had to call the hospitals. And they did. For the next half an hour they called as many hospitals as they could until they found her. She had been run over by an asshole who had passed a red light. Bella was rightly crossing the street with the bike when the asshole hit her.

Felix rushed to the hospital and made in record time. He was allowed to see Bella only due to his obvious distress. But it was against hospital policies to allow non-direct relatives to approach the patients.

He gathered strength and calm and approached the small cubicle where Bella was held in the emergency room. She was staring at the ceiling. She had bruises in her face and a bandage as well. He could smell the blood in the wound of her forehead, the one covered with the bandage. She also had one arm strained against her chest in a thing he did not know the name of and didn't care either. All he cared, is that she was well. She was bruised but she was still with him.

Bella moved her head with a small hissing noise due to the pain and locked her eyes with Felix's almost black ones. She couldn't help but smile. "You're back" she whispered. Her voice gave away the fact that she had been crying.

"You almost gave us a heart attack, Bella." He admitted kissing her forehead very gently. She smiled amused.

"Sorry."

Bella's eyes closed and she fought to keep them open. "Sleep. I'm here"

Bella shook her head. "I can't sleep. I might have a concussion." She softly explained to him what that meant and why she wasn't allowed to sleep.

"Could you tell me what were you thinking?" She tilted her head and groaned in pain again. Her head felt like a hot balloon. "You always go biking when you need to clear your head."

She smiled. "I'll tell you when I don't have elephants stomping in my head and shoulder"

Felix did not understand what that meant, but at the lack of explanation from her, he assumed it meant she didn't want to talk about it.

* * *

**I hope you liked it... **

**I felt like Heidi needed to spend some time with Bella, and the last chapter was a bit loose on this, so I decided to focus another chapter on their road trip. Maybe a heart to heart. Woman on woman. **

**Kisses!**

**Paty4Hale**


	12. Chapter 11: Family

**Hey! I bring to you another chapter of this crazy story. **

**I feel like this fic is being way more emotional than I had originally planned, but it is also being more realistic than what I had originally planned, and I like it. I am glad you like it as well. **

**I hope you like this chapter as well! **

* * *

The Butterfly Effect.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Family.**

While Felix ran to the Hospital, Demetri took it upon himself to let Aro know what had happened with the human. He wasn't sure how the old man would react. Until now, his reactions have been out of the ordinary when Bella was concerned. He shrugged and knocked on Aro's office.

"Come in" he called. When Aro saw Demetri he quit everything he was doing and paid attention. It was unusual for him to bring any kind of news. It was usually Felix. "What brings you here?"

"I came to inform you that Bella had an accident." Aro's eyes opened so widely it was comical. "She got run over by a car. Felix just texted to say that she has some scratches and a bumped shoulder. It will heal in a matter of weeks, perhaps a month." Aro's eyes went back to their normal size, although Demetri could swear, he saw some amusement in them.

"Thank you, Demetri. You may leave." Demetri nodded and left to find his wife.

Aro shook his head lightly and smiled amused. This human girl would be the death of him. She was so precious, if he hadn't already agreed in front of everyone to a timeline, he would transform her immediately. But even his tyrannical impulses recognized that she had ties to sever and she had to find closure with her human life.

…

…

…

Two hours later, Bella was discharged and allowed to go home. Felix never separated himself from his girlfriend's side and gently helped her to get to the car. She fell asleep on the short ride, grimacing now and then uncomfortable and not used to the pain on her shoulder. He smiled amusedly, only Bella would get in that kind of trouble. But he hated to see her suffer.

When the car was parked in its spot, Felix silently got off the car and gently carried his girlfriend to her bedroom. He removed her shoes and jeans, marveling on her underwear and gently tucking her under the covers. He kissed her forehead, barely touching it and went to his room. She had scared him. For one second, his mind panicked thinking she had left them without saying goodbye, that she had regretted her decision and couldn't face them. But after that second passed, he was all action, recognizing how stupid it was. If she had any regrets about her decision, she was not the kind of person to run away.

He checked on her a couple of times during the night, gently caressing her head and face. She was so beautiful. His night was long, and Bella slept in until mid-day. He was surprised by it. Bella was never a late sleeper. But he guessed that nearly getting a concussion after having been ran over by a car had those effects.

He put some breakfast together for her. Something he had seen her eat a couple of times. He loved her he didn't want to poison her by plying chef. He smiled amusedly to him and carry the tray up to her room. She would fuss, say that she wasn't invalid, that it was her shoulder that was bumped, not her legs. He rolled his eyes in anticipation of her words.

He knocked on her door and came inside when she allowed it.

"Good morning sunshine" Bella quirked an eyebrow from her spot on the bathroom door. He shrugged. "It rubbed on me" Demetri usually greets her like that. "How are you feeling?" He left the tray on the table and stood there waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

"I'm way better. My head doesn't hurt anymore. Which is great. Because I couldn't handle another day with that pain. My shoulder is sore, which I expected." She replied while walking towards him. "Good morning." She kissed his cheek and sat on one of the sofas reaching for the tray. "Thank you for breakfast. I could have done it" He rolled his eyes. At least she didn't give him the speech he was preparing to receive.

Felix waited until she had finished eating her sandwich to ask the question that was pressing him since yesterday. Bella could see it. After she finished, in a bold move she sat on Felix's lap and kissed him deeply. He was surprised for a second, frozen in place, but quickly returned the kiss. He broke the contact when he heard her groan in pain. "I tried to lift my arm. Not a good idea." She shook her head with a smile. He caressed her cheek and kissed her gently once more.

"May I ask what was it you needed to think so intently yesterday?" He was curious and wanted to help her unburden her mind. He wasn't asking this to reprimand her for being run over. It could have happened to anyone and it was something unavoidable. He was asking to help her as he had done a few times before.

She told him about her day road trip with Heidi, Alice's call and Heidi's and her realization that she was intentionally avoiding any contact with the Cullens to the point that it hurt when Alice called. Felix understood. But he was surprised.

"Last time we talked about them you told me you wanted to reach out. What happened between then and now?" Bella shrugged. Her face neutral. She wasn't sure. Her mind was a mystery even to her. "Do you plan on calling them anytime soon?"

"I was planning on calling them today before I got ran over." Felix chuckled.

"I'm glad you can joke about your accident now." He rolled his eyes. " Do you want me to be with you when you call them or do you want to be alone?" Bella knew that he wouldn't be offended if she wanted to be alone. She pondered about it and decided that she wanted to face them alone. But she wanted him near if that was possible.

"I want to face them alone. But I want you near. Does that make sense?"

"I can be in my bedroom or I can stay behind the camera. Wherever you need me." Bella blushed hearing that comment inevitably thinking about the condom joke Heidi had made a few days before. She had never been intimate with anyone before, and she was desiring it, although she hadn't discussed it with Felix.

Felix raised an eyebrow curious as to why she was blushing. She shook her head. She would die of embarrassment relieving that conversation. "I'll look for you in your bedroom when I finish." She decided. He nodded and kissing her forehead (again, barely touching it) he retreated to his bedroom. He understood she wanted space and that she needed to face this alone. He would be there for her, however she needed him to be.

…

…

…

Bella breathed in and out a few times before hitting the videocall symbol on her conversation with Emmett. She didn't have to wait long. He answered almost right away. His smile was huge when he saw her but disappeared quickly when he noticed her scratched forehead covered with a small bandage that was covering the stitches on the wound. He didn't say anything about it, and she didn't volunteer any more information.

"Hey, Bells!" he greeted her enthusiastically, grinning again, wider this time. She found herself smiling back and giggling. She really loved his sunny disposition. "How are you?"

"Hey, Em." She greeted back. " A bit bruised. But I'll survive." He chuckled while shaking his head. "Are you alone?" He shook his head again.

"I'm with Esme. The rest is hunting." She didn't know whether to feel lucky or unlucky at this turn of events.

"Can you put her on the call as well?" He nodded and she saw him standing up and walking to one of the windows, he waved at Esme and she rushed inside. She had heard her voice, but she wanted to respect her privacy with Emmet. She was glad she had called for her as well.

"Dear child. What on earth happened to you?" Bella laughed at Esme's greeting.

"I was riding my bike yesterday when this guy passed a red light and hit me with his car. He ran me over, in fact. I got 5 stitches on my forehead and a bumped shoulder." Emmet laughed long and hard with every fiber of his being. Esme smiled indulgently. "ok. A few more bruises over my body. But nothing bad." That only made Emmett laughed harder. Esme scolded him about his manners, but that didn't make him stop laughing. Bella didn't resist it and giggled as well. "Nice, Em. Really nice."

"Apart from being run over. What else is new?" Esme asked softly smiling at her daughter. Bella blushed again, thinking that her news was basically 20 meters away from her, in the room just across from hers. Would this be a good time to let them know she had fallen in love with one of the high-ranked guards of the Vulturi? She decided to be honest. She wasn't ashamed of that.

"I have a boyfriend." The word sounded extremely stupid in this context. She felt that Felix surpassed that category. But it was hard to explain, and this wasn't exactly the moment to do it.

She thought she saw Esme's smile saddened or decrease, but she immediately composed herself and Bella wasn't sure she saw what she thought she saw. Emmett was moving his eyebrows up and down in a very suggestive way that had Bella rolling her eyes, and miraculously, not blushing.

"It's Felix" She saw Emmett stopped joking and become a statue. Esme's eyes also grew wide with surprise. An uncomfortable silence fell between the three of them and she was starting to feel self-conscious. "Please, say something."

"Is he treating you well?" Esme's question was not what she expected.

"What?" She asked out of reflex and immediately added " Yes, of course. He treats me wonderfully." A soft smile spread across Bella's face. She wondered how much of the conversation was Felix actually listening. How much of the noise passed the sound-proofed barrier.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked crossing his arms, making his muscles appear bigger.

"One hundred percent."

"Are you happy, Bella?" Esme asked.

"Very much." She smiled widely but grimaced when she felt the stitches pull. She instinctively raised her arm (her bumped arm) and cursed hitting the bed with her good arm. Emmett laughed at her. Esme hit him in the back of his head. She composed herself and breathed in and out to calm the pain and her nerves. "I was calling because I wanted to apologize…"

"Bella." Esme interrupted her. "You don't have to."

"I want to, Esme." She added quickly. "I left without saying goodbye or explaining why. I feel like I disappointed you." A solitary tear escaped her left eye.

"Bella. We understand. Alice and Edward both filled us in on your decision. We respect it. And we support you. We knew that you would talk when you felt ready to talk." This time it was Emmett who consoled her. She sobbed with a smile on her face. Happy that they weren't mad at her. "Stop crying Bella." he looked uncomfortable as if he wanted to do something, Bella noticed. Emmett desired, not for the first time, that he could trespass the technology. He had always loved Bella, and he saw her as a little sister. She might not be his blood, but she was still his little sister.

"We love you, Bella. And you're still my daughter." Bella gasped surprised at Esme's declaration.

"I am?"

Esme laughed softly. "Of course, sweet girl. You're the daughter that lives abroad and many hours ahead of us. But my daughter nonetheless."

Bella nodded at that woman who she came to see as her second mother, her role model. She was extremely grateful to have such a big family. Her Cullen family and her Vulturi family. She felt extremely lucky and thanked the stars for putting Edward on her way all those years ago. They would make her transition into this new life easier.

"I love you too, Esme." Esme smiled affectionately at Bella.

"What about me?" Emmett pretended to pout. But then he smiled showing his dimples. Bella always laughed at that silly smile. This time was no different.

"I love you too, brother bear." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Don't you forget about it." His message implied more than just a funny comment. He was secretly telling her to remember him during her change. They had explained to her how it was a little traumatic for the mind, and how it was hard to know how each person reacts to it. Emmett and Jasper remembered some about their lives. Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme remembered everything. Edward's past was blurry except for his parents and Alice didn't remember anything.

"I won't. Send my love to the rest" She quickly said goodbye and hung the phone. Feeling more energized and relieved. As if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Heidi had been right. She was hurting and she needed this. They were her family as well. With that positive energy boosted into her system, she went in the search of her boyfriend. She giggled to herself. Great reception she had given him after a week away.

She came in unannounced into his bedroom and found him spread on his bed reading a book. She was too hyped to care about what he was reading. He stared at her as she climbed the bed lying next to him. She returned the stare. "You're…cheery." He hesitated with the word. Putting his book on the night table he turned to lie on one of his sides to stare easier at her.

"I feel relieved. They are also my family, and it wasn't right to avoid them." Felix was happy she had made her peace with the Cullens. The fact that he wanted her for himself alone, didn't mean he wanted to sever all her ties with her past…perhaps, only with that ex-boyfriend who had proposed to her. He felt extremely annoyed at him.

"Also?" He wondered out loud before he could stop himself.

Bella turned her head, locking her stare with his. "You, Demetri, Heidi, and Alec are my new family. My second family." Felix was very surprised. She had come to peace, then, with her new life. He knew better than anybody that blood family does not make you _family. _He kissed her deeply for that. And she returned the kiss equally enthusiastically.

He snaked one of his hands underneath her shirt, caressing her waist and making her sigh delighted. Her pulls on his head with her good arm were driving him crazy. He left her mouth, allowing her to breathe, but continue his journey through her collarbone and her neck, where her pulse was beating. She was enticing, fascinating and beautiful. Bella pulled on his head directing his face towards hers again. He wanted so much more, but she was injured, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"I love you." She whispered when he broke the heated kiss.

"I want to do it. I just don't want to worsen your injuries" He replied thinking that her comment had come because she felt rejected. Sweet, wonderful, guy.

"I want to, as well. But not with one arm and worried I might knock my head and break the stitches. With my luck, that is highly probable." He laughed hard and long. Crazy, wonderful, girl.

That decision didn't deter them from any more hot-make-up session. He was very careful with her injuries, and she was very careful not to lift her bad arm in a reflex movement. She needed to get Heidi to go shopping. If there was one thing she wanted to do before her transformation, was have sex…no…make love with Felix. And every time she wore lacey underwear, she felt sexy and bold. She had decided she loved feeling that way and she wanted to feel more of that. Heidi would make a great company on her buying-sexy-underwear endeavors.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**How did Felix learn that particular lesson about family? **

**A small teaser of chapters to come: **

_Bella's phone beeped with an incoming text. It was from Alice. She immediately opened it, smiling amused at the contents. "I can't believe you called when I wasn't home! Call again, soon" _


	13. Chapter 12: Protect her

**Hello! New chapter!**

**Did you ever wonder why Aro was not that surprised to see Bella and Edward again? Or why he complied so easily with Bella's request? **

**If you did wonder... buckle up, here goes why...If not, then enjoy this crazy ride!**

* * *

The Butterfly Effect.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Protect her. **

Any time that Bella was not with either of her friends or walking around the Castle trying to shake off her boredom, she spent it watching tv series recommended by Alec. She had a soft spot for period shows or books, hence her love for the classics, and her current state of binge-watching _Anne with an E_. There was something beautiful in that period. The candor with which everyone spoke. Or probably the fewer bullshit going around. The dresses were also beautiful. Although she did not envy the lack of modern appliances or medicine. She didn't look it up on the Internet, but she had the suspicion it was dated in the last decade of the 1800s, probably (most unlikely) the beginning of the 1900s. Felix, Heidi, and Demetri were already with the Vulturi by that moment.

She didn't have anyone to discuss the series with, but that wasn't new. Not everyone was keen on period dramas. Felix preferred more contemporary things. He certainly loved the Avengers and had seen each and every movie. Bella could only count with the fingers of one hand the Marvel movies she had seen. Demetri seemed inclined towards science fiction and post-apocalyptic topics. Heidi wasn't very interested in tv series and her tastes were less defined.

Nevertheless, she enjoyed her period drama and was shocked when she finished it in a few days. Left in a cliffhanger but grateful that she had a release date for the new season. January couldn't come fast enough. Next, she followed Demetri's advice and started to watch a post-apocalyptic tv series. She loved it. She became obsessed with it. So much so, that upon seeing her uncle again, she shared her thoughts about it. He only laughed and said, "Keep watching, young Padawan". He had learned, the hard way, not to spoil the contents of anything, especially to a vampire. He had spoiled Heidi once, unintentionally. She had been very imaginative with her revenge.

"Do you need anything?" Her uncle asked.

"Are you free?" He nodded. "I'm having a case of cabin fever and I would like to get some air. But I also want some company. I'm bored of being on my own." Demetri was about to comment on the fact that she wouldn't have been alone had she not had an accident. He loved to tease her about it. His favorite was to say that if she was in charge of cleaning a fish tank, she would find a way to fall inside. He wouldn't put it past her. "No more jokes about my situation." His jokes actually entertained her rather than upset her. He was very creative. And she had laughed hard once or twice. But she couldn't give him too much leash.

They didn't go far as Demetri only had an hour off. So they just sat outside in the back garden. It was sunny outside. Although, the days were getting shorter as autumn got closer. And for a sunny day, it was a bit chilly. Nonetheless, they enjoyed some small talk and Bella enjoyed getting to know more about her past family. Demetri's grandparents had died when he was approximately 13 years old, but he remembered them with outstanding clarity. She loved to hear stories about his paternal grandmother, she seemed like a lovely lady. Certainly ahead of her time as Demetri said. It was clear that he missed them, just as Bella missed her own grandmother. It had nothing to do with immortality. But Demetri said that his sister and Bella shared some characteristics of her. Charlie must have taken after his paternal family a lot more than she ever thought.

Quickly, to both their dissatisfaction, the hour ended and the vampire headed back inside to continue with his duties, while Bella decided to remain outside a little longer. She regretted not having taken a book with her. At least she had been smart enough to bring a big blanket to put on the ground. She lied in there with her eyes closed and a peaceful smile.

A voice next to her startled her out of her daydreams. It was Alec. "A penny for your thoughts." He smiled while sitting next to his friend.

When Bella came back from the hospital he made sure to ask Felix to let her know that she could ask him if she needed anything. They had spent a few days together while the others attended to their duties. Her shoulder was almost completely healed. Her transformation had been delayed by a month. At Aro's request. Not hers. To say that everyone was surprised is an understatement. But that meant she still had one month to see her father again and give both of them some closure.

"Are you alright?" She came back to earth and focused on Alec.

"Yes. Daydreaming. What brings you outside?"

"I need some advice." Bella nodded. She was usually the person he came to for advice. She never questioned why he didn't come to his sister, that was not her business.

"I don't promise anything. But I'll try my best." She smiled reassuringly. He seemed quite nervous.

"There's this girl, that I really like. I would love to ask her out, but she's delicate. She's been through a traumatizing experience and I don't want to frighten her or make her more nervous than she might already be." He was too cute for words. Bella knew who this girl in question was. Felix had told her a few weeks ago that Alec was somewhat bewildered by Bree.

She put a hand one is bicep. Trying to keep his attention. It was an instinctive move. "You're a great guy. Just be the way you are. You got me to trust you within the first hour of knowing you, and considering our previous history that was a major accomplishment." Alec laughed remembering that day months ago when he had tried to blind her. The Bella before him now was so much different from the Bella that had stand in front of him almost seven months ago. He liked this Bella better. "Just talk to her in an environment where she feels safe. Comfortable. Just see how she reacts to you approaching her. Let her know that she can trust you. And if by any unlikely scenario she rejects you, don't give up. The world is for those who are resilient and stubborn."

"You think she might reject me?" He panicked.

"Worst case of selective hearing. "She mumbled shaking her head. "The possibility is there. You said she had been through a traumatic experience. She might still need some time to cope. But you'll never know if you don't ask her. Just do what I said. Approach her in a place where she feels safe and comfortable. And be yourself. I'm sure she'll say yes." She wasn't sure as she didn't know Bree at all. But she knew Alec and he was very resilient. He was a wonderful guy. And what she had said was true. He had gotten her to trust him within an hour of speaking that day at the training room. That was merely two or three weeks ago. But it felt like a lifetime. She had come a long way since that day. She had great friends, a blood family, and an amazing boyfriend. Right now, she couldn't ask for more.

He stood under Bella's watch. She saw him breathe in and out a couple of times and then kneel. She thought he was backing out and was ready to call him on it when he spoke. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled loud enough so she could hear. "Bella, would you go out on a date with me?"

To say she was stunned and utterly shocked was the understatement of the century. "What?" Somehow she managed to blurt out the first thing on her mind.

Alec nodded. Letting her know she had heard right.

"But…what?" She couldn't find any way to eloquently put in words the tornado of thoughts that had gathered in her brain at Alec's question.

"I'm doing what you told me. Asking the girl out in a place where she feels safe." He repeated her words.

Bella looked around her as if trying to figure a way out of this. She didn't find any.

"I didn't mean me!" She yelled-whispered freaked out.

"Who did you think I was referring to?"

"I don't know… anyone but me." This wasn't happening again. Everything had been smoothly flowing. Oh god! Let this not be true!

Suddenly Alec sat and started laughing. His whole body shaking. Had he been human, tears would have been running down his cheeks.

"Oh my god! The look on your face!" He said between laughter. "Priceless!"

Bella felt a huge relief go through her body as she saw her best friend laugh his ass off. "No offense to you Bella. But I don't like you like that." He laughed more and Bella fell herself smiled and then without realizing it, she joined him in his mirth.

"That was a good one." She admitted.

"I like Bree." He confessed once they both managed to calm down. "More than like, actually."

…

…

...

From a window inside the castle, two figures watched the scene that was taking place in the garden. Both with amused smiles on their faces.

"She has laughed more this week than in all the time she's been here." One of the figures said. The other nodded.

"It's quite refreshing having a human on the court."

"Is that why you make so many allowances with her?" The first figure asked.

"He asked me to take care of her. And she is rather endearing."

"That's not an answer" The first figure pressured. The second turned his face towards his companion and raised an eyebrow.

"She's brave and loyal. She deserves to be happy. I feel protective of her. As if she were my own blood. I think in a sense she is family."

"She is, Aro. She is Carlisle's daughter." Aro nodded. Carlisle had been his closest friend ever. And he had a profound love for the doctor, and for his peaceful way of taking on what had been forced on them.

"That she is, my love. That she is." He replied remembering his friend's frantic call that day a few weeks ago.

_Carlisle and Esme had separated themselves from the rest of the family with the excuse to hunt. At least, that's what Esme genuinely believed. The struggle of the fight had taken a toll on her energy and she needed the boost that came from feeding. _

_Carlisle was already making plans. He knew his friend better than anybody could. He knew how Aro's mind works. And while he didn't discredit his guards' message, he knew something was not adding up. _

_In the back of his mind, he knew that he should worry about Alice seeing his plans. But she was already too distressed to maybe pay attention to Carlisle. He could only wish. But right now, he had another daughter to worry about. His family would not endure the loss of one of their members. Human or otherwise. They had been too close to losing Bella at the hands of James in Phoenix, then Edward at the hands of his own stubbornness. He could never repay Aro for forgiving Edward's transgressions. _

_So he did what any concerned parent would do. He called Aro and warned him. _

"_What do you want me to do with this information, Carlisle?" Aro was genuinely confused. While he could understand the sentimental value the Cullens had towards the girl, he was not entirely sure what value she had to his guard. Why would they risk taking the girl?_

"_Whatever she decides to do. I want you to promise me that you will protect her. I consider her my daughter." He knew that if he made Aro promise something, his ancient honor system will uphold him to his word until he was relieved of it, or until he died. Whichever came first. _

"_I cannot make any promises if she brings trouble." He would not allow it. He made concessions once for his boy, on the bond he and Carlisle shared. He wasn't t sure he could stand another defiance. _

"_She is no trouble at all. I swear." Carlisle, too, was a man of honor and word. His words carried truth when spoken. _

"_I'll do my best to honor her wishes. Whatever they might be." His words carried a silent warning. If she desired to be killed, he had no option but to carry with it. Secrecy was still the very most important rule. It must be protected at all costs. _

"_I need you to swear that you will protect her." Carlisle repeated desperately. He was on the verge of begging. _

_Esme was by his side, holding his free hand. Conveying her love, her admiration, and her sadness. She would support Bella's choices. But she was sad to see her husband hurt and suffer this much. He cared intently about each member of the family. And he would have made the same call regardless of who was going. _

_Aro passed his hand through his face in exasperation. He used to do that when he was human. It was a trade that never left him. A trade he was happy he still had. It gave him a sense of familiarity in those moments he fears he might lose himself. _

_Perhaps he would regret this, but before he knew why, he was uttering the words his friend was desperate for. "I swear I will protect her."_

_He heard Carlisle sigh. _

"_What about the boy? Doesn't he get the same desperate wish?" He had pardoned his life once. One Cullen was too much of a bargain. He wasn't sure he could swear to extend his protection to the boy. Not again. He had the hope that since they were coming with his best fighters. He was in no desire to cause trouble. Especially if the human was calling the shots this time. _

_There was silence on the other end. But he knew Carlisle was still there. Pondering his words. "Edward will cause no trouble." His certainty was enviable. He wondered if Alice had anything to do with that certainty. _

"_Very well, then." He added. "The human will have my protection. And I will honor her wishes."_

"_Her name is Bella, Aro. And remember, for the memories we share; that albeit not by blood, she is my daughter."_

Aro initially had upheld his word for Carlisle's sanity. But he had to admit that the girl had something in her that draw people in. She could keep them out as well as she could keep them in. He wondered, not for the first time if that was her gift manifesting early. As Carlisle had theorized many times. He had never believed in such theories. Now, he could see the truth in Carlisle's curious mind.

He smiled softly at his wife when she announced she was going to hunt. They said their goodbyes. Aro stayed a few minutes longer watching the human interact with Alec. He too had come out of his shell upon the girl's arrival. Although, that made his twin very unhappy. He sighed in frustration. They could be vampires, but their very human instincts still lied underneath. Jealousy, love, grief, hate. All those ran rampant on his court. He could only control the outcome of the non-durable cases.

…

…

Back in the garden. Jane walked with a serious face towards her brother.

"Alec, you're needed in the training room."

Alec nodded and stood up after kissing Bella on the cheek and saying goodbye. Jane didn't acknowledge her presence. And Bella was tired of her bitchy attitude anytime they crossed paths.

"Bruja" Bella whispered unconsciously.

"What?" Jane turned around ready to burn the world. Alec turned as well, alerted by his sister's intonation of the question. He was ready to jump in the middle if necessary, it wouldn't be the first time he had received Jane's painful stare.

Bella shook her head. Admittedly intimidated but not scared.

"I thought so." Jane's smug smile was enerving.

Bella stood up. Her mood ruined. She grabbed her things and turned to walk in the opposite direction. However, in a spur of bravery or stupidity, she turned around and blurted out what was been on her mind for a few weeks.

"You know what Jane?" She didn't wait for the vampire to answer. "You're a royal pain in the ass!" With that said she turned around again.

She was walking and smiling proudly to herself when she heard Alec say "Jane, don't" A part of Bella's brain knew that she wouldn't attack her physically. Alec bested her in that area and the rest of the guard, starting with Felix would not allow it. Nevertheless, she still turned around and found Jane staring intently at her. For a second she was scared her brain might not protect her, but after the panic vanished she felt relief. Her screw up brain came to the rescue.

She couldn't help but smile smugly at Jane. Yep, this was stupidity, not bravery. "It didn't work the first time, it's not working now."

Jane ran away like a child that has been chided.

Alec looked at his sister with a sad expression. "You shouldn't antagonize her like that"

"She was antagonizing me first. I was defending myself." Alec didn't utter a word. When it came to Bella and his sister he would never take sides. But family was everything, and Jane had been with him through his best and worst, highest and lowest. Bella understood his hesitation. "One thing's for sure. I would not allow anyone to belittle me. Not her, not anyone. Not again. Not anymore"

Having said that she turned around and walked to the kitchen.

…

…

…

A few days later, Bella pouted as she saw Felix packing for yet another few days away. This time it was Ireland. It was a mission much like the one he had gone to with Alec the first week she had been there. A recognition mission, he called it.

Felix caught sight of his pouting girlfriend sitting on his bed and laughed. "It's only for four days. It will be over before you know it. Besides, you have your series, and Alec and Heidi and the whole city at your disposal." He said smiling and capturing her lips with his once he reached her.

" I know. But you've been so busy this last week. I feel like I've been barely seen you." She wasn't complaining about his behavior. She was saying she had missed him.

"I'll make it up to you when I come back. And remember that I have a surprise for you." He reminded her, walking to his suitcase and checking that everything he needed was packed.

Bella pondered about his super secretive surprise. He had just said she had to come to the airport with him next week and he would tell her everything. She was suspecting a secret trip before her transformation. And Aro was quite comfortable doing whatever she wanted, something that she had never asked, nor wanted, nor had taken advantage of; but she still thought it might be good.

* * *

**Here you go... What do you think of this? What is Bella's surprise? **

**Just to be clear. Jane doesn't hate Bella. I will explain in the chapters to come why the sudden change of behavior in her. When at first she was ready to help Felix get the girl. **


	14. Chapter 13: Determination

**Merry Christmas everyone! **

**I'm sorry this new chapter took so long, but I'm traveling for the holidays and basically have no time to update. Plus I'm working on my master's thesis, so time is very limited. **

**I loved writing this chapter, I think it is my favorite so far. I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**There won't be a new chapter before the new year as my brother is coming to visit and I haven't seen him in three years since we both left Venezuela to look for a better future. **

**Thank you for your love, and support. **

**I have a new idea for a new fic set in Twilight during and after the Ballet Studio scene. Jame's poison begins the change in Bella, and Edward and the Cullen's are one minute late to save Bella unable to stop the transformation. Unfortunately, this violent way of "dying" took a toll on Bella's mind as it protected itself causing amnesia. It's a bit Hurt/comfort at the beginning, but Bella and Edward will definitely fall in love all over again. I'm still working on it. I don't plan on publishing it until I finish this story. As I told you, time is limited. **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

The Butterfly Effect.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Determination.**

Usually when Felix was off in some mission for the Vulturi Bella found interesting ways to entertain herself. Normally, she would walk around the castle. She had discovered that the stone structure was not the only thing worthy of her time. Beyond sight, an immense extension of green dominated the view. She had forgotten to ask Felix what was it. She has always been a curious soul. So she wandered into the green unknown excited to discover new facets of her new home. As she had thought many times, Carlisle was the only one who ever thought of the Vulturi with fondness. Edward's nearly suicidal mission had tainted her own judgment. Back in those days, fear of what they represented permeated her mind and her dreams, giving her a lot of worries and some very vivid nightmares. Nightmares that had completely disappeared once she admitted her feelings for Felix. It was as if her subconscious knew that she was where she was meant to be. Protected.

She kept walking happily, albeit a little bit cold. With the summer coming to an end, the warm days were turning into slightly colder afternoons. She wrapped herself into her sweater and continue her exploration. She turned a few times to adjust her inner compass, making sure she was still walking in a straight line, and that the castle was directly behind her. She walked for an unknown amount of time, getting deeper into the woods…woods that soon, she realized, weren't woods at all, but wine yards. They were so tall. She was ignorant in anything alcohol-related, so she wasn't sure how tall they were supposed to be. But she observed them with awe, careful not to give in her desires to grab one of the tasty-looking grapes. She wondered who owned this wine yards and who ran them. She never pictured the Vulturi as patrons of the wine.

Bella smacked herself mentally. Most of the vampires in the castle, at least the ones closest to her, were at least one century old. Wine was a very common drink back in the days, and it was basically drank like water. Maybe this was an expression of longing for a lost home, a simpler time. She felt like an intruder as if the beautiful extension around her was a secret, very personal space and she was violating it. She decided to leave and wander anywhere else.

…

…

Bella had found Alec playing with a deck of cards in a table (that hadn't been there before) in the back yard. She approached him happily. She hadn't seen him since his sister had tried to fry her again. She wasn't angry or resentful towards him. She could understand his reluctance to engage in any confrontation with either of them. And Bella would never put him in the position to choose between her and his sister. A part of her suspected strongly, that blood would always win. And she never wanted to be against her best friend.

"Hi!" she greeted taking a seat in front of him.

He looked at her and smiled. A small smile. A smile she had never seen in him. He was a quiet person with an easy personality. He wasn't loud like Emmett was, but rather quiet, observant, much like Jasper.

"What happened?" She questioned worriedly.

"I tried to talk to Bree." He began. Bella nodded. She remembered his prank prior to her confrontation with Jane. " She's still very nervous. I tried to approach her where she's staying, near the queen's wing. But she saw me, and she basically ran away. I tried to follow her, but she started behaving erratically. That's when I realized, she was running away from me. She's scared of me." He was so incredibly sad, that Bella's heart ached for him.

She had the theory that something in Alec recognized something in Bree. Much like something in her recognized something in Felix. She was never a strong believer in fate or magic. Not even after she learned about vampires and werewolves, but she was starting to think she was blind.

"I don't know much about newborns. I just know what the Cullens told me when I asked to be changed before the fight with the newborns. They told me their thoughts are all around the place. They're still adjusting and basically running out of instinct and not logic. Maybe, Bree is like that. Maybe she thinks you're a threat. In her instinctual, non-logical mind. She's scared. Not necessarily of you." She shrugged. She wasn't sure if that was helpful at all. But she spoke what was in her mind.

Alec gave her a soft smile. "You're right. She's still a newborn. I'm expecting her to behave as the rest of us do."

"There you go then. Just be patient. I don't know how newborns behave, besides what I've told you. But if it was the first time, she saw you since the fight, it is logical that she associates you with fear. You did appear out of nowhere and were all kinds of intimidating." She teased. Alec laughed.

"So… Do you think I can try a subtler approach? Maybe I can make myself visible around where she is, but without trying to talk to her? Maybe that will give her time to adjust herself to my presence without fearing me. I can be friendly." Bella smiled happily at the plans her friend was making. He was a soldier, much like most of the vampires here. Most of them loved to strategize. Alec loved strategy, and contrary to popular belief, he made love, not war. Bella suspected that's why his gift was the numbing sort.

"You look like a man with a plan" Alec laughed again.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything. You planned everything." Bella said, blushing lightly. She wasn't used to giving love advice. She had been used to be in the receiving end of unrequested love. It was a refreshing change. Alec didn't say anything. He had admonished her enough about dismissing herself like that.

They played a few different card games and teased each other. They didn't talk about what had happened with Jane. It wasn't necessary. Their friendship could stand jealous crazy sisters.

…

…

The week passed by quickly. The information Felix and Demetri had gathered had been more than they had expected. They believed there was nothing to worry about in regards to the troubles that their Irish associate had conveyed, but they both agreed that it was smart to keep an eye on the situation, just in case. One could never be too cautious.

At Demetri's request and penchant for buying silly souvenirs, they were at a local store that sold all kinds of traditional Irish things. From wood hangings to shopping bags with Irish sayings, to jewelry. Felix had never been too big on silly mementos like these. Honestly, he disliked them. But Demetri was like a child in a toy store. So he patiently roamed around the store, not really paying attention to anything. Suddenly he stopped at the jewelry section. They had very nice jewelry. He scanned them attentively, looking for something that screamed Bella's name. He stopped dead when he reached the rings. They were nothing fancy, nor did they hint engagement or compromise. But an idea formed in his head. And he liked it with each second that passed.

He stood next to Demetri in one of the aisles "I need to find a jewelry shop."

His friend didn't pay much attention to him. Silently comparing two bookmarks and trying to decide which one he should get for his wife and which one for Bella. Nonetheless, he answered, "What for?"

"I need to find an engagement ring" He declared.

Demetri dropped everything he was holding and turned around. His brother had never looked more determined before. "You're serious." Felix nodded. Demetri smiled and palmed his shoulder.

"I'll pay for this and we leave." Demetri paid quickly and asked for directions to the closest jewelry shop.

…

The shop was expensive and fancy. But it had an antique vibe. Bella would have loved the decorations, Felix thought. He felt nervous despite his determination. Two months, they had been together for two months. They had one month left to her transformation. They still knew very little about the other. But with the eternity ahead, time didn't matter. He was sure she was the one. He had had casual relationships over the years and countless hook-ups. But he had never felt that attraction towards anybody before he set eyes on her that dreadful day when she rescued Edward.

He quickly found what he was looking for. It was a gold band, slim, with a small diamond on top. It was elegant, yet simple and it screamed Bella's name. At least, that's what Demetri said.

"If you're going to propose, you should ask her closest relative's permission." Demetri pointed out half-serious, half-joking. He knew the traditions were different in the twenty-first century, but some of his old values were still rooted in that nineteenth-century society.

Felix snorted. "I'm not asking you for her hand, asshole" he replied, not even bothering to look at Demetri.

The guy that had taken care of their order smiled amusedly at their antics. He had seen many guys shopping for rings, he had seen many fights (mock-fights), pale-looking grooms-to be. This was another day at the job. He would make a different kind of fortune if he ever decided to sell a book compounding all the things he had heard in his years owning the shop.

Demetri smacked him in the back of the head. Soft enough as to not catch attention from the vendor in a different way of how they were supposed to get it. "I don't like your tone, _you asshole. _And I didn't mean me. I meant her dad." Felix nodded. He described himself as a patient man. But having the ring in the box, resting in his pocket made him feel like he was galaxies away from Bella and not kilometers easily covered by plane.

"Suddenly you buy a ring and you're all impatient." Demetri teased.

"Do I have to remind you of that time in Venice when I went with you to buy Heidi's ring?" He threatened in the same tone. He didn't care for his brother's teasing. He had a plan.

"Asshole." Demetri repeated walking ahead of Felix and out of the store.

…

…

…

When Felix and Demetri got back the day after Felix got the ring. The boys went directly to Aro to convey their findings. They spent an hour writing everything down and when they finished, they went to shower change and enjoy the few days off they had. That was the normal tonic. After long trips like these, they got a few days off. They didn't get physically tired, but it was nice.

After his shower, Felix walked quickly towards Bella's room and didn't bother with the door. He found her sitting in the middle of the bed with a book on her hands. She looked up and jumped into his waiting arms. It was a more exuberant welcome than she normally gave him. He didn't complain. He held her tight to him, breathing in her scent. When she released him, he took advantage of the closeness and kissed her hard. It was getting harder to just kiss her and end things there. She had told him she hadn't had sex before and was a little nervous about it. He respected her nervousness, secretly rejoicing in the fact that Cullen had so conservative beliefs. That had made him feel weird. He had never cared whether the girl he was with was a virgin or not. He usually took what they offered. But Bella, as he had been discovering, made him rethink everything.

"Can we go somewhere quiet and talk?" Bella asked when they broke the kiss. Felix was taken by surprise by her question but nodded.

They left the castle and started walking in an unknown direction to Bella. But Felix new there was a small pond hidden from the view, far enough that no one would listen to them.

Felix started to panic. She was serious. Her eyes looked concerned. And she had dark circles under and around her eyes, signaling her lack of proper sleep. He grabbed her hand, but she seemed distracted, drawn. His panic spiraled up.

When they sat Bella unconsciously avoided eye contact. She was nervous. She didn't know how to ask her pressing question and how to word her doubts.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He blurted out, not filtering his thoughts. Suddenly, the ring felt like a dead weight. If she broke up with him, he would be totally devasted.

Bella's eyes opened widely and this time it was her turn to panic.

"Do you want to break up?" She wasn't sure how she would cope if he broke up with her. He was her everything. And even though she was very close with a few others, it wasn't the same. She knew, in her frail human mind that there would be no one else besides Felix. If she lost him, a part of herself would be lost forever too.

"Of course not! I love you doesn't even measure up how I feel for you." He gently took her in his arms and hugged her as tightly as her human frame could support.

She sighed relieved and kissed his neck, making him growl. She had discovered a few days before his trip that Felix, the formidable and high-ranked vampire had a very, very sensible spot in his neck. And she loved it. He had such effects on her. He affected her so deeply in so many different ways that it was great to have a way she could affect him physically with a simple gesture.

"If you're not breaking up with me. What has you so concerned; you haven't slept properly?" He asked, gently stroking the purple marks underneath her eyes.

"Before the newborn fight, I asked Edward to change me. That way, he wouldn't have to be worried about my humanity and we could be equals. I could help in the fight and get rid of the threat that Victoria posed. He refused, of course. He told me how newborns still run on their human blood, basically making them unpredictable and totally dependent on instinct and not logic." Felix frowned at that. That was an accurate description. But every newborn was different. " Then I spoke to Alec. He had some trouble with Bree. And it made me wonder…worry, more like it… that I would be like that. I don't want to be a crazy newborn afraid of her own shadow." Her eyes welled with tears. Felix laughed softly. Her concerns sometimes were absolutely unexpected.

"Love. Every human reacts in different ways to different stimuli. That goes through with the person with the change. You won't be a different person, just because you'll be a newborn. You might get scared sometimes. But not necessarily because newborns run on instincts only. Your senses, feelings, emotions, thoughts, are heightened. You will feel everything more intensely than you do now. And your brain will try to cope with that at the same time. It's disconcerting because your mind is adjusting to the change. Both inner and outer change. It's not just your brain catching up with that. It's also your brain catching up with everything you can register. You'll sight will also be heightened. That's the most distracting feature." He paused, giving her time to process.

"But how do I not go crazy with all that new information?" she whispered.

"Most newborns are created out of spite, out of vengeance, in war, etc. It is uncommon to find newly converted vampires in clans. Either settler like the Cullens or nomadic. You'll have plenty of help here. And your mind works in mysterious ways. Maybe it will react differently to the transformation." He theorized.

Bella pondered her boyfriend's words. They made sense. Her worries weren't completely erased, but at least they were eased. She couldn't do anything about that until the moment in which was a newborn. So, worrying over something she had no control over was silly. She leaned against Felix's side and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you" She whispered.

"I'll change you." He said at the same time.

Bella sat straighter immediately surprised at his declaration. "What?"

"I talked it over with Aro, and he allowed me to be the one to change you." Bella looked at him surprised. She had thought about her change and disliked the idea of Aro getting too close to her to bite her. It made her physically uncomfortable. Now, the prospect of Felix biting her…that was another thing entirely. He had said he had a surprise for her after he returned from his trip, and Bella didn't know it then, but two days after a plan formed in her head and Heidi helped her and guided her and was there for her through the embarrassment and excitement. He would be in for a great surprise. She kissed him deeply, straddling him on the grass. She was ready to have intimate relations with him. She was still nervous, but lately, every time he touched her and kissed her, a fire ignited inside of her that deliciously consumed her. But the timing was never right. And now it wasn't either as Felix broke the heated kiss but kept his hands on her ass.

"I have a question to ask you." He said ready to jump. There was no going back.

Bella nodded. "Ask away."

Felix retrieved his hands off her ass and drew the box from his jacket. He placed in front of Bella who gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She scanned Felix's face for any trace of a joke, but she found nervousness, commitment, and determination.

"I know two months seems nothing and we still have a lot to learn about the other. But we have literally the eternity to do it. I know I won't love anyone as I do you. You make me crazy. I want to choke you sometimes." Bella laughed. She did make him crazy a lot. "But you also love me like I never thought possible. You listen and you make me incredibly happy. Would you marry me?"

Bella nodded enthusiastically without hesitation. Felix smiled brightly and opened the box, getting the ring out and sliding it on the corresponding finger. Bella gasped at how beautiful it was. Bella pressed her lips against her fiancé's lips and laughed when he grabbed her ass again.

"I love you" he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too." She mumbled back.

She was getting married. For real this time. No pacts, no conditions, no threats over her head. No hesitation on her side, no embarrassment or worries over what others would say. She was getting married!

* * *

**Felix's surprise is yet to come. The proposal was not the surprise. Nor was it the confession of him being the one to change her. **

**Stay tuned to find out what is the surprise. **


	15. Chapter 14: The talk and the surprise

**Hello...New chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews. **

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The talk and the surprise.**

Bella had been monitoring the surroundings of Volterra, trying to guess when Edward would decide to make his appearance. She didn't know when Alice first called if she should have told Aro and the others, but as Alice said he wanted to speak with her, she assumed he wasn't coming to try and kill himself again. So she only told Felix. It was a risk she was willing to take. She was the only one Aro was not able to read. If he asked for Felix's hand, he would see Edward. But again, how many times did he actually touch people? He not only read what was passing in that person's mind at that moment but every thought they had ever had. It was too much information to keep for an eternity.

Felix kissed her cheek bringing her back to reality. He had informants around Volterra. Well, the Vulturi had those informants. He asked the ones he trusted the most to keep an eye out for him. They hadn't received anything in the two days that had passed since Alice made the call. It took one day and a half to come from America to Europe by plane. But Alice hadn't specified his means of transportation.

Bella smiled at her fiancé. He had been very supportive since the call. Jumping to action, making calls and making sure she wasn't freaking out. To his surprise and relief, she wasn't freaked out. She was surprisingly calmed. He asked her how was she so calm. Her answer made him laughed. She said she didn't know.

Bella's phone rang with an incoming message. She read it. It was Edward, he was in Volterra and wanted to talk to her. She showed the text to Felix.

"Would you mind if I drive you to wherever you decide to meet him?" He asked. He wasn't feeling threatened by her ex's presence in Volterra. He was concerned about her. Despite her calm, he wanted to make sure one hundred percent, that this was not a calm preceding a storm.

Bella kissed him chastely and nodded.

Two hours later, Bella was sitting next to Edward on a secluded bench in an abandoned park. It was creepy, and it gave her a weird sensation. She hugged her body closing her jacket more. Her life was so messy. Vampires trying to kill her for sport didn't' spook her. But an abandoned park creeped her out. She was absurd, as Alec often said.

Bella was playing nervously with her hands, twisting her ring over and over in her finger. The last time she had been this nervous was when she moved to Forks, the same year she met Edward and the Cullens. He followed the movement of her hands, gently putting one of his to stop the erratic movement. She subtly retired her hands, drawing attention to her ring. He was paying too much attention to her as to not notice.

"You're engaged," he said.

Bella smiled. "I am."

"Since when?"

"Two days ago. I was going to call the family when Alice called to warn me you were coming." She answered softly. She didn't want to get Alice in trouble.

"But he is the danger, Bella. Do you think that the minute you make a mistake they will pardon you? No, Bella! They will kill you." His outburst took her by surprise. However, Bella pondered his words. They were words that she had thought herself. Aro was not keen on forgiving everyone for sport. But he wasn't a cold-blooded murderer, as Edward seemed to believe.

"I cannot say that your words are not true. But if I make a mistake, I will be judged by the gravity of it and my intentions when executing that mistake. If death is the sentence, then I firmly believe, justice was served."

Edward was stunned at her words. He could attest to the changes in her. Physically they were very noticeable. Her hair was short, her cheeks had a permanent blush to it. She was skinnier but toned as if she had exercised a lot. She might have grown a few inches, but maybe it was just an illusion of her wardrobe. She usually wore many clothes due to the cold weather of Forks. But in Italy, she now wore a fall jacket, jeans, and timberland boots. A different style of clothes than the very worn clothes she sometimes wore.

The changes that were not physical were also evident when she spoke. She had grown in mind a lot. Matured. That growth had distanced herself from him further away.

"Why are you really here, Edward?" She asked after a short uncomfortable silence.

His gaze was sad. She took his hand on hers. Deciding to start the conversation herself. "I loved you so much, Edward. I barely died, a few times, for that love. But there was a point where I was no longer happy. It wasn't fair to either of us to continue with something that would have hurt us both deeply in the long run."

"That's why you decided to come and to stay." he thought out loud.

"Yes. I couldn't explain myself then. I wasn't in the right mind. I was jet-lagged. Tired. Frightened. Alone. I had sold myself for an unknown future. I wasn't ready to tell you then what I'm telling you now. But I thought that sliding the ring into your pocket was proof enough that we were over. With that, I told you what I wasn't ready to say out loud. My intention was never to hurt you. But that's what I would have done if I had continued with the engagement." She sighed. "Maybe it was unfair to you. Not giving you a real conversation to go with the ring. But you gave me the time I needed to figure everything out. I don't know what brought you here. I'm not sure I want to know. But this was a conversation long overdue."

Edward could sense the truth in her words, but his love for her was greater than everything. Surely, she could see that. They could have been happy. Bella shook her head. She needn't be a mind reader to know what was crossing in Edward's mind.

"My love for you was the purest thing I ever felt. I gave you my all. Even after that suicide trip, you took here. I forgave you because I loved you because the hurt that your partying left disappeared as soon as I was in your arms again. But everything had changed. My time was not solely to you anymore. Regardless of your reasons, you could not bear the fact that I had another life. That I continued living without you. And I can understand that Edward. But your ways put me in danger many times. I am responsible for my own actions of course. It is not fair to blame you for my recklessness or for any stupid decision I made. I should have faced you and told you to your face what I was thinking. But I couldn't. For some reason, in the back of my mind, there was always the doubt of what would you do with that information. Would you leave again? Would you allow me to be free and myself? Would you be hurt?" Bella wiped the tears off her face. Only Felix knew the extent of her feelings. Edward just looked at her stunned. This woman in front of him had the face of his truest love, but she was changed. For good.

"Do you understand that's not how it's supposed to work? You should have trusted me to make my own decisions. To make my own mistakes. Your job was not to parent me, Edward, but to walk by my side. Help me, guide me, but let me be my own person. I couldn't stay with you. I wasn't happy. I felt trapped. In retrospect, I was going to tell you after the newborn fight was over. When I accepted your proposal, I genuinely meant it. But you also never gave my opinion on the matter true consideration. This is my time. You abide by these rules. I understand you have your own belief system, but to try and impose it…" she shook her head. "And I couldn't bring myself to be honest with you. And that's not fair either. " Edward nodded. "However wonderful and loving you were, it wasn't enough this time for me. I had changed and I feel as if you didn't like those changes, you wanted the old Bella. Whoever that was. That's what made me come." Apart from the reason that this way she could protect Charlie, one hundred percent. A loophole in her life. A safe line she didn't know she needed or wanted until she had it. "But it wasn't all your fault Edward. I changed, yes. But I also had a lot of conflicted feelings, and I was never one hundred percent truthful to you. I should have been. I blame myself too for this relationship not working as we both expected." She finished wiping a few more tears.

She chastised herself a lot when thinking of how many times she wasn't truthful to Edward. How many times he asked her something and she changed the subject or answered with a half-truth. She regretted those actions so much. When Felix and she decided to pursue a relationship she promised herself not to commit the same mistakes. If the truth hurt, at least it was the truth.

Edward sat there in silence for a few minutes. "I am so incredibly sorry I did all that Bella. I swear I didn't do it consciously or to control you. I was genuinely concerned for your safety. Although, I admit I was also very jealous. You had this deep connection with another guy, who you were eager to spend time with. You never spoke of him after, I didn't know if your feelings were confused. I understand that was your decision to make, not mine. I really wish you all the happiness you deserve." He smiled sadly. "I will be truthful. It hurts it's not with me. But a blind can see that your reaction to this engagement is so different from my proposal. He makes you happy. That's all I ask for you."

Bella smiled at his words. She didn't' miss the fact that he didn't comment on her part of the blame. But she respected his reasons not to do it. She hugged him tightly. She was indeed physically stronger. "I don't need you to apologize Edward, but I accept your apologies. I don't know if this would be sinking the knife deeper, but the invitations will be on the mail a few days from now. I hope to see you all here. You are my family, Edward. You gave me a second family that I could never thank you enough for."

Edward smiled sadly. "I'm sure the rest will be very happy to attend, but I don't make any promises on my regard."

Bella understood his decision. She didn't like it, but she accepted it. She knew if she ever had to see Felix marrying another girl, she would have made the same decision. It must be hard seeing the person you love the most, drift apart from you and fall in love with someone else.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy. My intentions coming here were never to upset you, Bella."

She sniffed. "I never wanted to hurt you." She sobbed. Edward chuckled softly and hugged her. She buried her head in his chest as she used to do. She found comfort in his embrace.

"Bella. You are incapable of hurting anyone on purpose. It's not on your nature. Do not worry over me. If I were human, things might have taken the same path, and we would have had the same conversation." She nodded. "Be happy, Bella. You deserve it." He kissed her forehead and she rose to her former sitting position. He wanted to caress her cheek, but that was not appropriate. He gave her one last smile and left.

Bella sat there for a few more minutes thinking of everything that had transpired. She felt herself smile. At first, she felt as if Edward was not understanding that she had continued changing, that that was the human thing to do. And relationships change when people grow. But one of his greatest virtues is his patience. When he truly wanted to listen, he was the best listener out there. But as he said, she should be happy. And she was. So incredibly happy. She looked at her ring and smiled widely. She texted Felix telling him the meeting was over. He texted back letting her know he was at the same spot where he dropped her off. She rose to her feet and rushed back to the car, eager to get back to her fiancé.

…

…

…

"So, he took it well, then." He concluded after Bella told him everything she had discussed with Edward.

"He did. He said he's not sure if he'll come to the wedding, though."

"This will make me sound like an ass, but I'm not sure I want him here." Bella understood why. The two encounters Bella had witnessed between them weren't pleasant. Felix had a deep dislike for Edward that went beyond his initial doubts about her relationship with him. She couldn't quite comprehend why, but she didn't need to know. So she never asked.

They still had a lot of wedding-related talks, but they postponed it for another moment.

"I thought it was polite to ask." He was part of the Cullen clan, but did she really have an obligation towards him as an ex-boyfriend to invite him to anything family related? She didn't want to drive a breach between him and his family, but she also was sure she didn't want to see him every time she wanted to visit the Cullens or vise-versa.

Felix laughed. He kissed her with all the passion he could conjure at the moment.

…

…

…

Felix was anxious. Bella could see it. For the first time in two months, he lied to her. For a good reason. He could tell she noticed and that it hurt her a little. But he couldn't tell her the truth. It would ruin his surprise. One more day and he could retract from his lie.

He sent her a quick text asking where she was. He hadn't seen her all day. He had a busy day training some new addition to the ranks and catching up with some reports. Those who did not feel comfortable facing the guard had agreed to send a monthly report containing any anomaly that they notice.

"Shopping with Heidi." She answered a few minutes later.

He sighed disappointedly. She wasn't' in the castle. Her shopping trips weren't unusual. Even though Bella didn't particularly like to shop, she enjoyed Heidi's company and her occasional girl's night out.

"Have fun." He texted back taking his clothes off and going to the bathroom to shower. After he would maybe watch a movie or a tv series. Whatever he was in the mood for.

Bella couldn't believe she had bought sexy underwear. She had never done that. But she felt brave with Felix like she was able to face everything and be her truest self. With all that that entailed.

…

…

…

The next day Bella was woken up very early by an eager Felix. It was seven in the morning. She groaned, cussed at him and buried her head back in the pillows.

"If you want to see your surprise you must wake up now." He tempted her.

She ignored him, blissfully falling asleep again. But Felix was not negotiating. He carried her bridal style, definitely waking her up. He put her in the shower and opened the hot and cold water. Bella was officially up.

"Asshole." She complained undressing. He left the bathroom giving her privacy and smiling happily.

…

…

Bella was quiet all the way to the airport. She ate the sandwich that Felix made her with enthusiasm but didn't speak to him. Instead of being mad, he found the whole situation hilarious.

"Are you seriously ignoring me?" He asked amusedly.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm quiet." She said. He laughed, poking slightly one of her sides. She squirmed away trying to fight a smile but failed. "You woke me up at an ungodly hour and threw me into the shower with my clothes still on."

"I had to wake you somehow." He said taking her hand and guiding her through the crowded airport.

"Are you going to tell me why are we at the airport?" She asked once they were inside in the arrival section.

"I will. In a few minutes." He answered cryptically.

Before Bella had a chance to answer she spotted him. She saw Felix and he nodded smiling at her reaction. Bella started crying and running towards her dad.

"Dad!" she sobbed into his embrace while he chuckled surprise at her demonstration.


	16. Chapter 15: Decisions

**Hello. Happy New Year's surprise. **

**I felt sort of inspired today, and since it's my self-appointed off day, I decided to do something with it. I had been playing with this chapter for a while. **

**There is explicit sexual content in this chapter. If you don't like it don't read it. **

**Thanks for your reviews and favorites and alerts! **

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Decisions. **

Charlie hugged his daughter back, albeit a bit uncomfortable. He had never been keen on love demonstrations. But she was his only daughter and she had been through a lot. The least she deserved was a hug from him.

Eventually, they moved on towards Felix who was smiling happily seeing the interaction. Bella's time as a human was on borrowed time and he wanted to make sure she settles any loose trends before stepping forward towards a new life where she would have to say good-bye to her human relations. He shook hands with Charlie who didn't comment on the temperature of his hands. It was chilly outside, fall was falling colder than last year, so it provided a perfect excuse for cold hands. Bella had her arm looped through her father's and she was smiling happily. Felix walked ahead giving Bella and her dad some privacy. Charlie had met Felix one time through video-chat. He seemed like a great guy and Bella seemed very happy.

"How is everything back in Forks?" Bella asked.

"The same. Jake is better. He was able to get out of bed and move around a little." She nodded. She had been in contact with him a few times. Charlie believed he had had a bike accident. Better let him think that than actually introducing him into the life that she was trying to protect him from.

"That's good news. I haven't talked to him in a few weeks." She admitted. Charlie shrugged. He had the hope once that her daughter and Jake would end up as a couple, but Bella only needed and wanted his friendship.

Felix helped Charlie put his bag in the trunk of the truck before hopping on the driver's seat. Bella sat next to him while Charlie sat in the back seat. Bella whispered a thank you that was only audible to Felix. He winked at her and intertwined his fingers with hers. Charlie observed this interaction with curiosity. Bella didn't know this, but he had studied her body language most of the time she was with Edward, and sometimes she was tense, uncomfortable. Especially after he came back from wherever he had gone those fatidic months when he thought he had almost lost her. This was a movement of a couple that had been together for a long time and was used to involuntary reactions towards each other. He was scared and happy at the same time for his daughter. He had been worried when Felix had called asking for his permission to ask for Bella's hand, he had given it. On the contrary, he would have alienated her, and he would not repeat that mistake a second time.

An hour later they reached a brick building that looked well maintained, but not extremely fancy. Bella had told Felix a lot about Charlie and how uncomfortable he felt sometimes by the wealth the Cullens had. He didn't begrudge them their hard work, it just made him feel weird. Bella was confused about their location. They were in a residential area of Volterra. Her bike trips never got that far. They got off the car and after retrieving Charlie's bag they walked towards the lift.

Felix showed Charlie the house as if he had been living there for a long time. The cupboards had plates and cutleries. The fridge had food. It was all so confusing. It was a small apartment, the kitchen and the living room were connected, and there were two bedrooms with their own bathrooms. Bella loved it, which served to confused her more. Eventually, Charlie let them know he wanted to take a shower and change his clothes. They let him his privacy and sat in the living room.

"Whose place is this?" She asked once they sat.

"Mine." He gave her a cheeky smile that made her laugh. "I have a few properties like this around the city. It is a good way to invest money and have it producing. Also, I rent them. I rent some for tourists, and some others I rent to students." He shrugged.

"How many apartments do you own?" She asked surprised at the 'a few' and 'some others'

"Six" he answered timidly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

He shrugged. He felt self-conscious at the amount of money he earned from the Volturi. He had done bad things, especially the first few years at the guard. Bella didn't know it yet, but there were different tasks for different members of the guard. There was a branch of the guard that was dedicated to punishing those who broke the rules imposed by the Volturi so long ago. Caius commanded that branch. After having killed so many people, he had decided that a way of giving back was trying to help with the money he had. If that meant buying hundreds of apartments and then renting them, he would.

Bella didn't miss the expression of his face. She sat righter next to him and caressed his bicep. She was about to ask what was wrong when Charlie appeared, re-dressed and ready to tackle the city.

..

..

..

They walked a lot, more than Charlie had walked in a long time. He was surprised to see Bella's balance had improved. She blushed and said that one work friend was helping her train at the gym. She was tired of feeling weak. Charlie loved sports but was never a sports person himself.

Bella enjoyed her day with her dad, speaking to him, catching up, soaking on his attention and rejoicing at how he and Felix seemed to get on pretty well.

Charlie decided that lunch was the perfect excuse to talk about the wedding. They decided to eat at a small café since neither Bella nor Charlie were very hungry. They decided that coffee would suffice to rest and regain their strength. Felix decided a beer would be enough for him. Charlie didn't question his choice. It wasn't weird for people to drink cold alcohol in cold weather.

"So. Felix and I had a nice conversation a few days ago." Bella blushed but smiled.

"I know it might seem fast. But I have never felt this sure of anything before." She offered. Felix smiled and kissed her forehead. Charlie smiled.

"And I love your daughter very much. She is amazing."

"Well, that answers my first question." Bella raised her eyebrow. "I was going to ask if you were sure of this. Do you have a date set yet?"

Bella and Felix shook their head no. Despite what Bella had said to Edward about the invitations, she had been thinking a lot about the date. She was trying to decide whether she wanted to get married before or after her transformation. If she married before she could have her dad walk her to the altar, but she would have to explain the presence of a lot of people. She hadn't been in Europe that long to know that many people. If she married after her transformation, her dad wouldn't be able to attend, and she would have to fake her death. She needed to discuss this with Felix.

Charlie eyed his daughter and could see there was something on her mind. But he didn't pry. "Have you talked to your mother yet?"

"I called her yesterday. She was shocked, to say the least. She gave me the same speech as before." She shifted uncomfortably on her seat. She eyed Felix, but he was relaxed on his seat. That call hadn't felt good for him. Sometimes he was still scared of the ghosts of her past as if she would suddenly decide that she wanted to get back with Edward and leave him. Her heart broke at those moments of fragility. She wondered what in his life made him doubt he deserved this kind of love. He was very secure in all other aspects of his life, but when it came to her past relationship with Edward he became shy, insecure and scared.

Charlie chuckled. One of the reasons he made Bella deal with her mother was that it would be her who would be on the receiving end of a speech. Bella shook her head and finished her coffee. Charlie finished his as well. They decided to get back to the apartment and rest. Charlie wasn't used to traveling and walking this much and if he wanted some quality time with his daughter the remaining two days of the weekend he better get some rest.

That night in bed, Bella thanked Felix again for this amazing surprise. Felix sat with his back to the headboard of the bed with his leg spread open. Bella sat on the space between his legs, with her back against his chest. His arms hugging her and his hands resting on her thighs.

"It was clear that you missed your dad, and I wanted to do something about it. So when I bought the ring, Demetri pointed out that I should ask for your dad's permission. I swear I only called him to ask for it. But as I was talking to him the invitation just came out. I didn't have an ulterior agenda for his visit here."

Bella smiled and turned her head. "I know. You wouldn't do that. And it is nice to see my dad."

"But?"

She shook her head. "No. no buts. Not about his visit anyway." She moved on the bed so that instead of lying with her back to his chest, she was sitting sideways, with her legs on his left one. He stroke her back sensing her discomfort. "It's just I've been thinking about the date of the wedding and I wanted to discuss it with you."

She seemed so worried that it worried him as well. "What were you thinking?"

"When Alice told me her story, she told me she didn't remember anything from her previous life. You know what James wanted to do with me. He taped it all and spoke about Alice as the girl that got away from him when she was human. Her parents had put her in an asylum. Edward barely remembered his life. I'm just worried that will happen to me. I know that their transformations were traumatic on them. But my mind works in this weird way and no one knows how, and if I forget everything? What if I don't remember who I am, or my dad, my mom. My friends….What if I don't remember you?"

Felix kissed her tenderly. " I can't assure you that won't happen. Everyone is different. I'm sorry I don't have any words to make you feel better. I don't think you'll forget anything because of the way your mind works. Aro thinks you'll have a great gift when you're transformed. I think your mind will protect itself." He caressed her arm softly.

She didn't feel any better, but there was no magic trick to reassure her that everything will go smoothly. The only one who could have made her feel better in that regard was Alice, and she couldn't see her future anymore.

"How does that relate to the wedding?"

"I don't want to forget our wedding. I don't want to forget anything, but it would kill me if I forget everything including our wedding." She admitted with a blush.

He tilted her face toward him. He kissed her harder this time. " I love you." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled "I love you too."

"Would you prefer to get married after being transformed?"

"Yes." She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had been feeling guilty thinking of that because it would mean her dad wouldn't be there.

"You know that means. Are you sure?"

"I am sure. I had been thinking about it for a few days. And it made me feel guilty thinking that it would mean that my dad won't be there or my mom, and they will think I'm dead. But if I'm being honest, when I think about not having my parents there it hurts, but it doesn't hurt nearly as much as it does thinking that I got married and forgot about it."

He hugged her tightly against his chest. He loved her so damn much. "I will spend the eternity making sure you don't forget for a single moment anything that we go through." He promised.

She smiled and kissed him. They had to keep the kiss chaste as her dad was in the next room and she didn't want her first time to be while her dad sleeps in the room next door."

…

…

…

Bella's time with her dad was great albeit short. He couldn't leave the station for too long even if Forks was a town wit the rate crimes of a play dollhouse. Charlie lived for his work and it was what made him happy. She cried when saying good-bye to him at the airport. She would make sure to call him a few more times before they fake her death. He owed him that much. She made the same silent vow for her mother.

After Charlie asked Felix one last time to take care of his baby girl, he went through security and waved a last goodbye before walking towards his boarding gate.

…

…

…

After Charlie's visit, their lives returned to their daily routine. Bella trained every afternoon with Alec and spent the day with various members of the guard, learning what they did. As her transformation approached Aro had asked her to start learning what her future job would be. She couldn't say she loved the prospect of bureaucracy but traveling to different parts of the world did sound enticing.

The three days that followed Charlie's departure were crazy and Bella and Felix barely had time together alone. So the fourth day Bella took matters into her own hands and texted him to meet her at her bedroom if he wasn't urgently busy. He appeared five minutes later, not bothering with knocking.

"Are you alright?" He asked pointing at her robe. It was knee-length, so it covered most of her body.

"Oh, I am quite alright" She assured him. "Close the door." He did as she commanded.

"Why are you wearing a robe?" He asked, still confused. She had asked him here urgently.

"Don't worry about the robe. Worry about what is underneath the robe." As she said that she blushed deeper than he had ever seen her blush before.

He took a step towards her and she held her ground. "Is that so?" He asked once he reached her. She put her hands on his chest. She nodded.

He untied her robe slowly but surely. It slid through her body revealing her underwear. Felix grunted happily at the sight. She was wearing a red lace bra with matching panties, and she had never looked more gorgeous in her life.

He kissed her hungrily guiding her towards the bed. She returned the kiss equally as hungry, clutching his hair and pushing her body closer to his until there was basically no distance.

"Are you sure?" he whispered once he laid her on the bed.

"Yes" Even though it had come out as breathless confirmation, her determination was clear. "You have too many clothes" He chuckled and removed his shirt.

She had seen him shirtless before, but she had never touched him beyond a caress on his upper chest. This time, she ran her fingers through his body, marveling at the hardness of it. He was muscular, due to his work as a human on a farm. He was so damn hot. He grunted on her neck when her fingers ventured towards that V that lead to his masculinity. He couldn't help but thrust against her provoking a moan on her part. The friction felt so good. She raised her legs and tied them behind his back, giving him the hint to lean forward as she couldn't actually move him at will. He thrust again and Bella moaned harder. He trailed kisses down her body, from her neck, passing through the separation between her breasts and her stomach. She arched her back when he reached her hipbones. It felt so good.

He separated himself from her to remove his jeans. Bella could appreciate his erection showing through his boxer briefs. She got more turned on by the sight. Felix chuckled catching her attention. "Do you see something you like?"

"I do, actually." She said feeling brave and kissing him again. Her fingers ventured down again and feeling braver than ever she touched with trembling hands his cock for the first time. He moaned into her mouth and had to break the kiss to release a course. He hit one of the pillows next to her head.

"Fuck, that feels amazing." He wondered why it felt different. It wasn't the first time a girl had touched his cock before, but the force of this reaction was greater than anything he had felt before. He put one of his hands on top of hers teaching her how to touch him even if it was on top of the fabric. In turn, he stroked her clit through the fabric of the laced panties. She arched her back. She had never toucher herself before and she was beginning to realize what she had been missing all this time.

Felix removed Bella's underwear with two quick moves. She was completely naked underneath his massive body. Bella didn't feel trapped, she felt loved and protected. Although her shyness made her try to cover her body. Felix gently removed Bella's hands from her body and held them on top of her head. He kissed his way down her body again. He sucked her nipples causing Bella to moan louder and grabbed Felix's head pushing it down. "Don't stop" she ordered softly. He played with her other nipple with his hand while Bella squirmed bellow him looking for some friction.

He left her nipples alone and continued his journey down her body, locking his gaze with hers. His eyes were black but instead of scaring her it turned her on more. It seemed impossible.

"Oh my god." She gasped and blushed when he reached her center. He licked her clit and alternated between kissing it and stroking with his fingers. He didn't stop until she screamed his name. "That was amazing." She said trying to recover.

"It's not over yet" he chuckled kissing her softly. He aligned himself with her center. "It will hurt at the beginning, but it feels better after." She nodded. She knew that much. He entered her slowly, she was very tight, she hissed at the pain, but he continued slowly, kissing her on the lips and her neck. Eventually, he was all in and it felt amazing to be inside her for the first time. "You feel so damn good" he grunted on her ear.

After a few minutes, she let her know he could move. He did so slowly at first, but Bella commanded him to go faster. He fastened the pace. He grabbed the pillows next to Bella's head and gripped them causing the fabric to rip and break. Bella passed her arms around his neck, drawing him closer, needing to feel him touching every inch of her body. He resisted afraid of the intensity of the sensation. There was a reason why he was gripping the pillows so tightly they were ripping. "Please." She begged. He lowered his body until they were chest to chest. He kissed her and fastened the pace feeling the release close. Bella cried out his name, tightening around him and biting her lips. In her orgasmic state, she had enough clarity of mind to remember that if she bit him she would probably break her teeth. He followed a few strokes later grunting her name. Feeling the most powerful orgasm he has ever felt.

He slid out of her and laid next to her. She was trying to catch her breath, and when she did she rose leaning her weight on her arm. "That was the most amazing feeling ever" She giggled. He looked at her. Her swollen lips and tangled hair. She was the most beautiful woman ever.

He leaned close to her and kissed her hungrily again. He could feel himself getting harder again, but he ignored it. She was human and probably needed to recover. "I love you." he said looking into her eyes.

She smiled happily. "I love you too."


	17. Chapter 16: moving on

**Hello! I bring you one more chapter of this crazy story.**

**I've been sitting on this chapter for a few days. I hope you like it. **

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Moving on.**

Bella fell asleep with her head on Felix's naked chest. He made sure to tuck her in well so that she wouldn't be cold during her sleep. He didn't particularly enjoy spending extended periods of time without moving, but right now, he didn't want to be anywhere else. He had had sex countless times before, as a vampire and as a human, but he had never been in love like this before. Therefore, being able to spend the night with her like that was heaven on Earth for him. He caressed her naked back under the covers gently, trying not to disturb her sleep. The two times he had been in a room where she was asleep, she had mumbled unintelligible things. But this night she was quiet as a mouse. He wondered why that was.

In the middle of the night, Bella woke up from a very lucid dream. She found Felix still in her bed, staring at the ceiling with one of his arms tucked behind his head. The flex showed his very well developed muscles. She stirred and he looked down at her.

"You stayed" she whispered excitedly at the fact. He had never said it out loud but she had the suspicion he was trying to protect her privacy and personal space. Or maybe he had never thought of watching her sleep. Whatever it was, she was happy he had stayed this time. She would have probably been hurt if she had woken up to find that he had left.

"Of course." He kissed her forehead.

She smiled and feeling brave she moved to straddle him, not yet taking him in on her. But the friction was delicious enough. She saw as a wicked smirk crossed his features and his eyes went from red to black.

"Do you like this?" She teased moving her hips. He moaned and that sound went directly to her core. So hot.

He didn't say anything, instead, he entered her making her yelled surprised. She laughed, the vibration feeling amazing in their joined bodies. He started thrusting upwards holding her hips, teaching her silently how to take him from above.

She started moving up and down on his cock, loving this position. Loving how he grabbed her hipbones and guided her. She grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts. He twisted and pulled on her nipples, making her cry out of pleasure. He moved up, hugging her entirely, there was basically no space between their upper bodies with this new position. He took one of her nipples in his mouth, licking, playing and biting gently with his lips. Bella was lost in the pleasure of his mouth. He changed nipples, administering the same treatment as he had the other.

He abandoned her nipples and moved upwards to her neck. Bella leaned her head backward, giving him more access to her neck. She loved it when he kissed her there. Regardless of the context.

Feeling his release close, he reached between the two of them and stroke her clit in circles. She moaned louder and started moving faster. He also quickened the pace, groaning in her mouth. So close. She tightened around him and quickly yelled out his name in the best pleasure induced state. He thrust a few more times before he came, groaning her name. This time, he didn't need to destroy any pillows, he was able to control better his movements. Although he was sure that her breasts and neck were going to be showing a few bruises later. But as she never complained or said he was hurting her, he didn't let that bother him.

"Best midnight wake up." She giggled still with him inside her, but she was sprawled on his chest.

He laughed with her, and Bella moaned hiding her head on his neck. God, the vibrations felt amazing. She was tired and a little sore, but it was so worth it. Felix's eyes were still black, and she found that extremely arousing. She kissed him hungrily and felt him getting harder again, inside her. God, she wished to be transformed already and spent days in bed with him. If sex was this amazing while she was human, she could only imagine how it was going to be once she was a vampire.

…

…

...

Bella woke up at mid-morning the next day, feeling the best kind of sore ever. She had jumped Felix one more time after those two times in a row. Her legs were hurting and her lady parts were very sore. She was sure she wouldn't be able to have sex with him at least for two days. And the last time she jumped him, he was incredible.

She was underneath him, with him inside of her. He held her stare and held her hands above her head. He thrust inside her, carefully the first time, but she didn't want gentle and love, she wanted fast and unrestrained. So he took her faster than before, still being very careful not to physically hurt her by thrusting too hard, too fast. She was too stimulated to last long. But she cried two orgasms before he found his release. After that, she fell asleep and didn't wake up again until the next morning.

Felix was not with her anymore, but she didn't take it personally, she knew he had duties to attend to early in the mornings. She allowed herself to lie in bed for a few more minutes daydreaming about the best night of her life. She was glad Edward had been very conservative about it. Even though she was sure she would have never regretted having sex with him, just as she didn't regret any experience they had together. He taught her what love was.

She shook her head and hopped in the shower. She had people to greet, and wedding decisions to convey.

…

…

…

Bella knocked on Demetri's and Heidi's door. The nervousness clear in her eyes and body language. She and Felix had talked about the people they wanted at their wedding. And which role they were going to hold. Bella had decided on who she wanted to walk her down the aisle, and who wanted to help her plan it and her maid of honor. The only thing she had left was actually set a date with the groom. But they have both decided to wait until after her transformation to decide. Bella didn't want to be a crazed newborn at her wedding, hence the lack of a date.

Demetri smiled at Bella, pausing the movie that was 0aying on the flatscreen.

"Am I interrupting something?" Maybe she was. Maybe she should come back later. With Felix for moral support. Why did she want to do this alone?

She saw Heidi shook her head. She sat straight, abandoning her former position of being spread on the sofa leaned on Demetri's chest. "Sit down, Bella. You look like you're going to pass out at any moment." She sat but didn't abandon the nervous movements of her hands, playing with her ring.

They waited patiently for her to speak. They knew she hadn't come just to hang out. She took a deep breath and decided to get it done. They were her family, they wouldn't judge her. "I wanted to speak to you about the wedding." Heidi smiled excited and Demetri imitated her. "You know I love you both like my own life. When I decided to come here, I've never imagined what I would find. I was alone, scared, and I had left all my loved ones behind. But I found so much more here. You gave me a blood family. And you have supported my crazy ideas like training with Alec, or ventured by myself into a city. You trusted me not to run away. You have treated me like a person and not a frail human that's going to break."

"Bella, you're going to make me cry. What are you trying to say?" Heidi asked gently, taking her hands in her. Her eyes only showed love, friendship.

"Dem, you know that before coming here I had another vampire family who I also love deeply. I hope you don't take it the wrong way if I ask Carlisle to give me away. In another circumstance, there would have been no other than you." She couldn't meet his gaze, afraid of having disappointed him. He was more than her many generations removed uncle, he was her big brother, that one that she had always dreamed of having. Every time she had pictured having a sibling, she always pictured a big brother, one who would protect her and love her and yes, tease her as well. And she had found that in Demetri. She felt as if she might be betraying him by asking Carlisle to give her away.

Demetri exchanged a look with Heidi who shrugged. Bella should be glowing with happiness planning her wedding. So he crouched in front of her, tilting her head softly with his hands, so they were at an even level. Her eyes were so sad, she was holding back her tears. He gently caressed her cheek, cleaning the tears that had escaped.

"I understand more than anyone could ever have the position you are in right now. I never expected you to ask me to give you away. I love you and Felix, you both are my family. And I care more about your happiness than to what position I will have one day. I am here for you every day before and after your wedding. I don't care if I give you away, or if I officiate or If I am just one more guest. I will be there, sharing your happiness, see my brother marry an amazing woman. See you marry the best man I could have ever wished for you to meet." Bella was sort of hypnotized by that red, caring, deep stare. Her heart was no longer heavy with worry. It was full of love. This wonderful man, and his wonderful, big heart. "So, of course, I am not offended in the least by who you choose to give you away."

Heidi was smiling so widely, her smile was covering almost all of her face. Ear to ear-smile. Demetri was loud, and he made lame jokes and loved to tease people, but he had the biggest heart ever. She fell in love even more at that moment.

Bella jumped out of the sofa and hugged Demetri tightly. Had he been human, the impact would have sent them both to the floor. He held her tightly and whispered one last I love you in her ear. However, it was getting a little too sweet, and it was making him self-conscious. So he tickled her making her let go of him. He sat back next to his wife who kissed him fiercely on the lips, not caring that Bella was there. She quickly released her husband and turn around to see Bella.

"You have in us whatever you need. I repeat what he said. We are here for you, before, during and after your wedding. We'll be here to guide you through your newborn year, to train you and make you officially one of the guards." Bella giggled at the last. She had expressed many times how badly she desired to have any kind of gift, even if it was a lame one, just to be useful to the guard. Either that or be at a strategic position in the 'Kings' guard. They didn't need constant protection, only when leaving the castle or when someone showed up. Otherwise, that guard was either part of the travel guide or do something else that she had yet to know.

"Would you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes! Of course!" They both hugged tightly. "It would be my honor."

…

…

…

Later that day, she called Alice, hoping to catch her home and not hunting. Since she couldn't see her future, she couldn't know when Bella decided something. But her prayers were heard and Alice answered quickly.

"Hi, Bella!"

"Hello, Alice" Bella smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Are you alone?"

"No. The whole family is at home." Bella tried to keep her smile on. Edward was also home. Well, he already knew that she was getting married.

"Well, hello everyone." She greeted sure that the rest would hear her. But to her utter surprise and delight, they all joined into the video call, with the exception of Edward.

"Hey, little sis!" Bella waved at Emmett. "What do you have there?" Bella hadn't realized she had waved with her left hand.

"Felix proposed a few days ago. I said yes."

They all congratulated her and conveyed their love and happiness for her.

"I was calling to let you know and to obviously invite you to the wedding. You're my family and I want you there with me."

Esme's smile was extremely wide making her giggle.

"I'm getting married after my transformation. We haven't decided on a date yet. We decided to wait and see how uncontrolled I was going to be." Emmett laughed and Jasper shook his head with a small smile. "And on that note. Carlisle, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure. Anything you need." He agreed thinking, perhaps, that she was going to ask him to officiate the wedding or something of the sort.

"We'll be faking my death before my transformation, in order to give my parents some closure. So, obviously, my dad won't be able to be there. Would you give me away?"

Carlisle was stunned. Esme smiled proud of her daughter. She hadn't given birth to her, but she loved her just the same. She was lucky to have three beautiful daughters, with three strong different personalities.

"It will be my pleasure and honor, Bella. Thank you." Alice clapped excited making Bella laugh.

"Alice. Will you design my dress?" She had wanted Alice to be in charge of basically all her wedding with Edward, including the dress. This time, she felt different. She wanted to be a part of the plans, but she was sure that Alice was the only person capable of designing the perfect dress for her.

Jasper had to put both hands on his wife's shoulder to minimize the bouncing. He even had to use his gift to calm her down. "Are you sure you know what you're getting yourself into, Bella?" Jasper joked. She laughed.

"I know Alice will keep it simple yet elegant. I trust Esme and Rose to keep her in check." Rosalie looked surprised to be included in the wedding plans. Emmett smiled wider. A different smile than before. He was glad that Rose was included. But of course, it was Bella they were talking about. She wouldn't involve some members of the family and leave out some others. "I will be in contact with you girls for more wedding details. I have to go, now."

They all said their goodbyes and ended the call on a high note. Bella felt optimistic about everything. If only she had such certainty regarding her newborn phase.

* * *

**So, what do you think about Bella's decisions regarding her wedding? I thought it was a nice way to honor both, the Cullens and those she considers her family in Volterra. **

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**Kisses! **


	18. Chapter 17: A new beginning

**Hello, I hope you're all healthy and out of danger from the Coronavirus. If not, I hope this brings you some sort of joy. **

**Please stay safe, avoid crowds, and wash your hands!**

**Kisses from Germany! **

**Btw, I have two ideas for two future fics: **

**1) Bella is a small orphan, who fell in her orphanage. She was taken to the hospital where Carlisle met her. He decides he wants to help her. Maybe adopt her. (I know, there are some stories about this out there but I like the few things I have in my mind) **

**2) Jacob&Bella. It's set in New Moon, during that moment where Bella thinks to herself what would the protocol be for another kiss when Jake is almost kissing her? It's a pure Jake & Bella fic... **

**Which would you like to read the most? **

* * *

The Butterfly Effect.

* * *

**Chapter 17: A new beginning. **

Bella had come to peace with the fact that in less than two weeks she would be changed. But that didn't mean there wasn't a little bit of anxiety about the subject. Nevertheless, she had spent a lot of time with Demetri and Heidi as well as Felix, they were really good at making her forget all about being nervous.

She was currently in their room just talking. She loved to hear stories about their trips around the world, especially about those where they got lost. Bella laughed hard and long when Demetri told her that just because they were vampires didn't mean they automatically knew which direction was which. It made her feel a bit better. She had never thought about vampires having a poor sense of direction. Demetri said it didn't help the fact that if they were meeting a vampire they have never met, his gift wasn't exactly useful since he could only track the minds of those he had previously met, or at least been in the presence of.

It was that particular topic that brought him a few days before her change to her room seeking to speak with her and relieve his conscience. He had been feeling guilty because he had told her a lie, and he didn't want that lie to hang over their heads through her change and her newborn faze.

"I have to confess something." He looked nervous, Bella thought. She nodded stepping aside to let him in. "I lied to you." Bella frowned turning to face him. He went straight to the point and that disconcerted Bella a bit. He must be really nervous, he was always one of those people who when delivering bad news, tended to babble trying to avoid an uncomfortable situation. It was quite ironic, seeing as he was one of the high ranking soldiers of the Volturi, and many considered him a threat.

"About what?" She sat on one of the sofas in her room. She decided she was going to hear him out first and decide what to do later. She couldn't help but be disappointed, though. Demetri had never lied to her.

"When we talked about my gift when you came to live here, you asked me if I could track you, and I said yes. But it wasn't true. I've never been able to track you. I lied because I could see you were freaked out, and somehow I didn't want to add to that." He wasn't looking her in the eyes.

Bella looked at him. She was surprised. He was so afraid that she would get mad at him. Even if she wasn't exactly happy with the fact that he had lied, she could see why he did it. And truth be told, it was such a silly lie. Bella giggled unable to stop herself. Demetri smiled softly at her, albeit still worried.

"I'm not happy you lied, but I'm not mad either. It's something very silly to be mad at. And you were protecting me. But promise me you'll never lie to me again, no matter if you think you're protecting me."

He nodded. "I promise." He said fervently.

Bella hugged him because who could not when he was looking so cute.

...

…

A few days later, one day before her change to be exact, she was emerging from the bathroom in her normal green towel. Felix had been spending more time at night with her, even if they didn't have sex. He said that lately she had been a bit restless and the only way to calm her was to take her into his arms. She has said that it made sense that she eased once she was in his arms, his smell was always something that she associated with home. Either way, Felix's stare was fixed on her right shin, which currently presented a medium-sized deep purple bruise. It looked nasty but it wasn't painful.

"What on earth happened to you there?" He pointed to the bruise.

She shrugged while getting dressed. "I kicked myself by accident while kicking off my boots the other day." It had been the first time she had ever kicked herself, and she had laughed quietly at herself. It seemed as she always found something to run into. Ever since she could remember she had bruises on her legs, most of them she didn't know how she had gotten them.

"You must be the only person in the world that does that." He rolled his eyes while Bella climbed into the bed. She shrugged. It wasn't as if it was going to be there longer. After tomorrow, she wouldn't need to worry about bruises or broken bones anymore. She was actually looking forward to that.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Bella smiled amusedly, it was as if he had read her mind.

"I won't deny that I'm nervous. But I'm not afraid. I'm a little bit anxious, in a good way. It's like when I was seven and my dad promised to take me to the amusement park during the weekend. I was excited but nervous. I had so many expectations that I really wanted it to be done."

Felix knew she wasn't scared, she had said so many times. He wasn't the one being changed and he was the worried one. He caressed her back in an attempt to gain some time to gather his thoughts and form coherent sentences.

"What sort of expectations do you have?" It seemed the safer path.

"Well, you know I'm basically always running into things. So, actually developing a sense of space would be nice." He laughed at her. Sometimes it was comical when she ran into things, but there have been a few close calls. Another visit to the doctor wasn't something either of them was looking forward to doing.

"What else?" His concern decreasing with the things she wanted to do when she wakes up as a vampire.

"Well, I would definitely enjoy having sex with you without getting tired." He knew she enjoyed their intimate times due to how she constantly jumped him. But he was really curious about this one. Especially because of the way she was blushing.

"Oh yeah?" He purred in her ear. She nodded, still not lifting her head from his shoulder, too embarrassed at having said that out loud. This was one of those moments when her brain and mouth didn't act together. "That really interests me." He chuckled.

_What the hell. _She thought, ready to jump and be over with it. The more she hid the more embarrassed she'd be.

"Well. You know I like it." That was a euphemism, she more than liked it. " But one thing I'm really looking forward to is being able to jump you, get my way with you, and not having to take hours or recover. I could jump you again and again and again and not get tired of it. I would really enjoy being in equal conditions to you." She finished laughing. He had a look of surprise in his face. Bella had never been this vocal about their sex life before. She would blush hard at the slightest innuendo from her friends, and here she was, talking about jumping him and having wild sex, her blush from a few minutes ago, long forgotten.

"What if I jump you now?" He joked kissing her ear, just the point where she loved it.

"You won't get any complaints from me." She whispered.

…

…

…

The next morning, Bella woke up very early. Too excited to keep sleeping. Felix laughed at her enthusiasm saying she might be the only one who has ever been excited about the unknown.

"That's the thing though. It's not exactly unknown. You will be there for me, even if I am a mess. I know that you will be there to guide me or tackle me. Yes, being a newborn still scares me, that hasn't gone away because of my enthusiasm. But I can't control it until I get there."

He felt bad at having put a damp on her good humor. He got off the bed and walked towards her, engulfing her in a hug. "Even if you become a crazy newborn. All of us will help you get through it. And I know the Cullens will do the same." Bella smiled and laid her head on his chest. He didn't have anything against the Cullens, just Edward.

She turned around and looked him in the eyes. She had had bad experiences with red-eyed vampires. Three of them had wanted to kill her just for the fun of it. Even Aro had once creeped her out, but she couldn't begrudge him his scientific curiosity, just his way of doing it. Felix had been the first red-eyed vampire who she hadn't been afraid of. He was a wonderful man, who showed her all kinds of patience, and love, and family, who she fought with, who let her make her own mistakes regardless of the situation.

"I love you, so much" she vowed intensely. He returned the stared. It was a very private moment.

"I love you too." He kissed her sweetly and let her get dressed.

Aro had given him permission to change her anywhere else but the castle. He had the tiny suspicion he had allowed it because he couldn't deny anything to Bella. He really loved her, she was endearing to him. And she liked to listen to him tell stories about his youth. No one had ever interested themselves in forming any kind of relationship with Aro. That scared Felix because that made Bella a double-edged weapon. And the three kings were wary of those kinds of people. Bella was creeped out by Camus, and she felt bad about Marcus' permanent disinterest in things. No one knew why Bella enjoyed hearing stories so much. When he had asked her, she said she wasn't ready to tell him yet. And he understood it. It wasn't a piece of vital information, he was just curious.

He shook his head and wondered, not for the first time, how was Bella going to be as a vampire. He knew she would remain basically the same. But he wondered what kind of gift would she bring to immortality.

…

…

…

The two of them were all set in one of the most secluded houses he owned. In fact, this one could be considered as a cabin. It was all made of wood and rock. It took her breath away when she entered. They had talked a little about the proceeding which was about to take place. She would lay on the bed, and as soon as she felt one hundred percent ready, he would bite her on the neck. Neither of them wanted her to have any scars; not because of vanity but because they could be disconcerting at times. Bella thought back at Jasper's story and the scars he had shown her. They had been very disconcerting even for her human mind. So, no scars. Heidi and Demetri would arrive as soon as the change starts. They still didn't know if they would remain until she woke up. Unsure if she would perceive them as a threat.

Felix had also told her that there was no rush. They could play games, watch a movie, or just talk. As long as the change started today, the time didn't exactly matter. Bella processed that and told him she wanted to talk for a while. To calm herself before he bit her.

So, they were lying on the bed, she was resting her head on his chest while he caressed her back with lazy movements.

"I want to write a book or at least short stories that can be released online under copyright." She suddenly said.

"That's why you've been asking us and Aro about anything we can remember as humans?" He wondered. He felt her nod. "That's a good idea. I'm sure you would be a great writer. You'll have a lot of space in your head and you won't get tired. You'll be a success." She raised her head and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"I love your faith in me." He laughed. "I love you, very much." She kissed him softly, barely a brush of their lips. "I'm ready." He nodded.

"Do you have any questions before I bite you?"

"No. I know the process." Alice had been very clear about that. Edward had been as well in an attempt to dissuade her from 'damning her soul'. Rose and Jasper's stories hadn't lacked any details. And Felix had been completely honest about the change, the pain, and everything. Even if it made him uncomfortable. A part of him wished that she could get through it without any pain.

He kissed her hard, pouring all the passion he could conjure into that kiss. His love. His wishes for them. His excitement about their future together. His excitement about knowing more of this amazing woman. He released her suddenly and bit her neck, not giving her time to process one action when the other was taking place.

…

…

…

The change lasted three days. It underwent as they had expected. She screamed at times, got quiet other times. He was anxious, excited, afraid, on guard. He had a million thoughts running through his mind. The changes in her were amazing but subtle to the human eyes. Her hair was longer, thicker, but it still had those barely imperceptible red stripes that only showed with the sun. She seemed to have grown a few centimeters, but with her lying down he couldn't be sure. She had a fuller figure but still remained petite and thin. She had been beautiful as a human, and even more so as a vampire, as cliche as that sounded. Heidi and Demetri decided to not be there when she woke up, but still be at the closest proximity as they could be without being heard. Felix didn't know whether to feel thankful or not.

Bella opened her eyes on the third day. He stood far away from her as to not scare her. He tried not to look intimidating. Being actively thinking about his movements, his stance, his pose. One bad move and it could be hell. Bella had a soft personality, guided by curiosity, and good. She didn't have trouble making friends, but she only preferred those who actually seemed interested in forming an honest friendship. But she was also explosive at times when her anger would get uncontrollable and unbearable. That made her unpredictable. He followed the movement of her eyes. She was taking all in. Observing the spiderwebs that had formed in the last three days. Listening to the birds chant outside. Finally, her eyes landed on him. He smiled softly without showing his teeth.

She frowned. His smile disappeared. "Who are you?" His eyes widened in panic and his heart broke in thousands of pieces. She had forgotten him. He had tried to make her transformation as less traumatic as possible and had failed. His eyes never left her, so that's how he was able to see the smile that broke in her face a few seconds later. It was the smile she gave him when she knew she had done something that she shouldn't have done. But something that she didn't regret doing.

"Not funny, Isabella!" he growled feeling as if his heart was going to jump out of his body.

"I beg to differ, Felix." She was in front of him in an instant. She seemed surprised by it, but her smile never left her face.

* * *

**I was tempted to finish the chapter after she pretends not to recognize him, but I don't know when I'll be able to update again, so it seemed unfair to leave such a cliffhanger. You know I take some time between updates due to uni. **

**I hope you liked it. I loved this chapter! **

**Kisses and hugs from Germany! **


	19. Chapter 18: Heightened reality

**Hi! New chapter! I'm sorry they are getting sort of shorter, but I hope they're sweeter :) **

**Please stay home, stay safe!**

**Btw, last chapter I proposed two possible topics for future fics. **

**1) Bella and Jacob on New moon when she wonders about kissing another person. This would be a short fic. **

**2) Bella is an orphan little girl who is adopted by the Cullens. This would be a bit longer... **

**Some of you opted for number 2. What do you think? I have a few ideas for both.! **

* * *

**The butterfly effect.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Heightened reality. **

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Bella's throat was on fire, she supposed that was thirst, or hunger or whatever. But he was just so beautiful it was distracting. There was nothing particularly new about his features, but her new mind was distracted by him. His eyes were more appealing than before. In Victoria and her group, she considered red eyes to be extremely creepy, but there was something about Felix's eyes that draw her in instead of scaring her off. They suit him. She could not imagine him having any other color other than red.

"Come on, we need to go hunting." He said while steering her out of the cabin. She followed quietly, but she was aware of their speed. How did she sets running without the thought of even having been processed in her mind? She needed to ask Felix about that.

They ran for a long time. Eventually, the came to a stop. They were in what appeared to be some sort of forest. She eyed him confused and he moved in his spot self consciously as if embarrassed.

"I thought that maybe you wouldn't feel entirely comfortable hunting humans, and I thought that I could teach you how to hunt animals." Bella smiled widely at this. They had never discussed her feeding orientations, but he read her perfectly well as always.

She jumped into his arms. He seemed surprised first but he quickly recovered and hugged her back.

"Thank you"

He only offered her a smile and then quickly started to explain what she should do in order to catch her prey. It was very mechanical, although he supposed they had to pay more attention to it due to the instincts that made animals run. It was very different from how they fed. Heidi was mostly in charge of getting humans for them to feed, but she found it emotionally draining and therefore, had asked Aro to ask for another person to deliver his meal. The rest of the members could get feed without the meal having to be delivered to them. She made a strong argument about cameras, social media, and easy exposure.

Bella managed to catch a deer, but she was quite messy in her endeavors. She got blood on her clothes and struggled to feed. After she finished she noticed her state and frowned feeling disappointed. She didn't remember any of the Cullens getting home in the mess she was currently under. And neither did the Volturi she was close with. She huffed frustrated which caused Felix to chuckle.

"Don't be mad. No one is perfect the first time." She nodded but she still felt disappointed.

"How do I not become a mess every time a feed?" She asked almost pouting. Felix couldn't resist it and pecked her lips.

"Practice, love." She was going to protest but he raised a finger to stop her. "I would start by breaking the neck, that way you avoid the struggle. Cleanness will be easier that way as well, but I guess you also should be more cautious. For example, if you break the neck, aside from avoiding the struggle you'll avoid a possible flee which will give you time to feed calmly. It's just as when you were human. Each person has different speeds for eating. For satisfaction, you'll just have to find your quota. You're tiny, so I don't think it will take too much to satisfy you."

Bella nodded. It made sense of everything he was saying. And she needed to remember to be patient. But it was hard when everything was a distraction. She was running to get a deer and she could hear a squirrel a few meters to her left, she could see a few different birds as well, and her mind took everything in. Her emotions were also heightened. She could feel so much love radiating from her towards Felix, she was horny, but he was so damned controlled, it frustrated her. His soldier side was in full mode. And even though he had been amorous with her, and sweet, he was also a bit removed. She thought about all of these while they ran to get another animal. Whichever it was. She wasn't particularly starving but knew that she must feed if she didn't want to be a menace.

Her second hunt when slightly better than the first one. It was another deer since they seemed to be highly active this day. She did as Felix had told her. Broke the neck and took her time feeding. There was no struggle but her cleanness issue would still need attention. Practice would help with that. She was starting to listen to Felix's words about that. He sounded like a Buddhist priest.

They ran back to the cabin so Bella could shower and change. She didn't have that much luck with the shower either. She broke the handle and there was no way now to get the shower to work. She threw the handle into the air, not measuring her force right and breaking the glass shower door. She sat on the floor sobbing without tears, feeling completely dejected. She was a fucking mess.

Felix came into the bathroom alarmed by the noise and his heart sank at the sight of his fiancé crying on the floor. He quickly took notice of what happened and smiled amusedly to himself. He crouched in front of her, putting into second thoughts the fact that she was naked. She didn't need lust right now, she needed reassurance.

He tilted her head up sweetly with his index finger. "Baby, you are doing incredibly well for a newborn. You have managed to form coherent thoughts, to engage in conversation with me and not attack me. Those are major accomplishments" but it didn't boost her self esteem. She didn't feel successful. "I couldn't get dressed by myself for months when I was first turned. I was a savage. I didn't shower because I kept breaking things. Until Aro had enough and had one of the guys at the castle teach me how to manage my strength. It will come with practice. You can not expect yourself to be perfect the first time you try something." Rationally she knew he was right, but it didn't help that every other emotion in her body was turned on full mode.

"It's just so frustrating. I can hear, feel, smell and see everything. It's overwhelming!" She yelled finally revealing the true reason to her state. Felix chuckled. "Stop laughing at me!" She ordered offended.

"I'm not laughing at you, Bella. But I understand. Many of us were a mess. We still struggle with our heightened senses and emotions sometimes." That seemed to calm her and caught her attention.

"You do?"

He smiled gently and caressed her cheeks. "Of course we do. Even if we have thousands of years we still struggle. It can be distracting. That's why most of the nomads are kind of isolated. I think that those who are set to be in one place for a long period of time have it easier because they mingle with humans and therefore are always doing something. The Cullens for instance, struggle not to be exposed to the humans so they put a lot of effort into appearing human." She knew that better than anybody, but they always seemed so in control of everything. How could she have missed so many of those things?

He extended one hand towards her in the universal sign of offering his help. Even though she didn't need help standing up, it was just an automatic gesture. She took it and they rose together.

"Now I can't shower, and I'm a bloody mess." She wasn't a mess. The worst of it was on her hair and that could be easily fixed.

"Lean over the sink." He ordered gently. She looked confused. "Your hair covers most of the mess. You can wash your hair on the sink and when we get to Volterra I can help you shower." Bella nodded and leaned on the sink. "I think I should manage the handle this time." She made a sound, a mix between a snort and a laugh that made him laugh. He poured some shampoo on her hair and she worked it through. When they were satisfied she got dressed very slowly, letting out a triumphant scream when she didn't reap her clothes.

"Let's go. Heidi and Demetri want to greet you. They came when you were still transitioning but left when it was nearly done as to not frighten you. But they've remained close."

She smiled and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. "Thank you for helping me. I know I can be over-emotional."

He squeezed her fingers. "I love you, I'd do anything for you."

…

…

...

It turned out that Heidi and Demetri were closer than Felix let her know.

Heidi smiled softly not showing her teeth. She was very happy about Bella being this calm. Demetri wanted to run to her and hug her tightly, but he didn't know how she would react. Every newborn was different, and even though he knew Bella pretty well, she was still unpredictable.

"Hey, Bella. How are you feeling?" It was Demetri who asked. Smiling widely, teeth and all.

Bella shrugged. "It's weird. I see, hear, and smell everything. There is so much space in my head. And I haven't processed the thought when I'm already executing the action"

They both nodded. "It takes time to get used to it. But you will get through it. We'll all help you." Bella's heart warmed at Heidi's kind words.

* * *

**So, I took a bit of an artistic license here. I didn't want Bella to be the perfect vampire from the start. I wanted her to struggle a little. To find her way. Edward never told her what to expect, because he never wanted her to become a vampire. Even with Jasper's story she quite didn't get the drill of everything that could be expected. They told her a few things before the newborn fight and stuff hence her fears in previous chapters. But one thing is the theory and another one the practice. **

**Also, I based a lot of things of vampire Bella on the character of Caroline of the Vampire Diaries, I think she was the only one, or one of the characters who actually spoke out loud about the troubles of being a recently turned vampire... **

**So, I thought I could overwhelm Bella a bit and not make her either extremely crazy or extremely calm. I'm having fun playing with the strength part.**

**I hope you liked it..! **


	20. Chapter 19: A clean slate

**Hello! I hope this brings you some sort of entertainment in quarantine times! Stay safe, stay healthy, and stay home! **

**I think this fic has one or two chapters left. After that, I will decide if I start with the Jake/Bella fic, or the Cullens adopting Bella. **

* * *

The Butterfly effect.

* * *

**Chapter 19. Clean slate. **

It has been a week since her transformation. She was still adjusting. But she hadn't cried her heart out in despair again. Her clothes had suffered a few unexpected rips. Demetri called the first time she got dressed successfully after her transformation a 'beginners' luck'. Bastard. He was enjoying her mishaps way too much. Felix was sort of enjoying them as well, but he was smarter than to piss her off one week into being a newborn. Bella secretly found funny their jokes, but she could not give them too much leash.

Sadly, not everything was smiles and jokes. Her death was to be planned ASAP, her dad and her few human friends could not know what she had become. It was the Volturi's number one rule. The fact that she had lived to tell the story proves that either Aro was very curious about her possible gift. Therefore, his greed was superior to his common sense, or something bigger was behind her third opportunity. Whatever it was, it did not extend to her father. And truth be told, she did not want Charlie to become a vampire.

Felix had proposed a helicopter crash. They could be flying somewhere and crash. But Bella thought that would entail too much paperwork or too much attention. So she spent her first week thinking the way they could fake her death. They decided that the old car crash would be enough. A sufficiently gruesome car crash to not raise questions of any survivors. Alec volunteered to set the accident, and Bella decided to let him without asking too many questions. She didn't want to know. It was too hard for her. Maybe she would regret it in the future, not being a part of faking her death. But right now she couldn't cope with it.

"I feel so selfish, not being a part of whatever Alec will do." She confessed one time to Felix when they were lying in bed together.

He moved to sit up and gathered her in his arms, engulfing her in a hug. "He just wants to avoid you any more pain. He knows that this is a sensitive subject for you, and he loves you. So he wants to do anything in his power to protect you. That's why he's not offering you any information, regardless of if you ask or not."

Bella's heart filled with gratitude. She felt that she had everything so easy as if she wasn't struggling at all. She had an army of people waiting to lift any concern off of her, to erase any worry, to shield her from anything. But she was grateful nonetheless for that army of people that love her unconditionally. She was especially thankful for Felix. He had been extremely patient with her. They hadn't talked about the wedding, and even though she knew that mentally and physically she was still unpredictable, maybe having something to occupy her mind would be good for her.

"I want to start planning our wedding." She said suddenly, surprising Felix.

"Are you sure?" He asked. The truth was that he was ready to marry her tomorrow if it wasn't for the fact that Bella wanted the Cullens to attend. And they didn't have a date yet. He thought that asking her to marry him would make things more serious and that she wouldn't have any doubts regarding their relationship. And he genuinely thought that they could wait a few months, so they knew each other more.

"One hundred per cent. I want this badly. And it will help me occupy my mind. It might be a good way of dealing with the sensorial overload." He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Bella decides to call the Cullens and let them know of her transformation. But not right away. Right now, she had other matters to attend to. Felix's kisses had travelled from her forehead to her neck, to her sensitive spot right below her ear. That point that made her abandon all common sense.

She travelled her hands around his upper body. His abs, his arms, his back. He was bigger than her, so she was basically spread underneath him while her nails scratched his back lightly. This would be the first time they would have sex after her transformation. She had been desiring it, but she always got sidetracked by other things.

Her cell phone went off with a video call. Felix cursed in her chest, and she groaned frustrated. Their rule number one was to always answer a call. It could be important.

"It's Alice." She announced once she reached her phone, still underneath him. Not wanting to move.

"Would you like to be alone?" Felix asked.

She eyed him, confused "why would I want that?"

"They're your family. I wanted to give you some privacy."

Bella smiled. He was too cute.

"You are my family too. I want you with me."

Felix deposited one last kiss on her neck and moved, allowing her to sit and answer the call.

Alice, the Pixi-like vampire was on the screen.

"Alice, you have the worst timing ever." Felix smiled inwardly. Worst time, indeed.

Alice giggled. "Sorry, Bella"

Before they could say anything more, Emmett came into view. Smiling mischievously at the sight of Bella. "Don't you look cosy?" He sing sang. Alice giggled again, unable to stop herself. Bella felt Felix shaking beside her. When she looked confused, he smiled.

"Your hair is a mess, and you look like you were doing...well… what we were doing before they called." Bella's eyes opened wide in surprise. If she could blush, she would be tomato-red right now.

In some place of the Cullen house, Edward's heart sank. Not that he harboured any kind of hope, not with Bella being engaged. But hearing her voice, the happiness he never heard on her voice when she was with him, and hearing what she had been doing, was all too much for him. He didn't begrudge her her happiness. She was more than deserving of it. But he resented the fact that she wasn't happy with him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call, Alice?" Bella asked.

"You are a sneaky little thing." She complained light heartedly. "My visions went blank, and we all disappeared." All but Edward, but she didn't need to elaborate on that. "I knew we weren't going to die, so I assumed, as always, you were the cause of the blackness." Bella smiled innocently. Alice never resented her for giving her death scares whenever she wanted to see Jacob or decided to go see him. Apparently, she had managed to navigate around the blackness. "I assume you wanted to contact us somehow."

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that we've decided on a date." Everyone was paying attention to the call even if it was only Alice and Emmett on screen. Bella communicated the date and the few details she had thought about. Felix had basically given her free rein on wedding details, with a few exceptions and veto power. She was so excited.

They talked for hours, Felix was more relaxed and managed to have a conversation with Emmett. They seemed to get along well, and she was happy about it. It's not as if they were immediately best friends, but they were civil with each other and didn't actively ignore the other. That was all she asked.

The conversation moved from the wedding to details about the first week of her transformation. At this point Carlisle came into the call and listened intently, greeting Felix first. Bella sometimes forgot that Carlisle and Felix went way back.

She told them about her ripping her clothes and destroying showers. "You have to come here. You'll get over that in no time." Joked Emmett. But Felix took it a bit personally because he tensed. Bella kept her smile but patted Felix's leg trying to calm him. She desired very much to visit them and be engulfed in Esme's motherly hugs, and Alice's exuberant personality as well as Emmett's bigger than life humour. She missed them, dearly. But she wasn't going anywhere for an indefinite period without Felix by her side.

They ended the call with the promise to keep in regular contact to finalise the details of their small wedding. She had to ask Aro if he would allow her to use the garden for the ceremony. If not, she would have to find another venue.

"They're an interesting bunch." Felix declared making Bella laugh.

"Yes, they are. But they mean well."

…

…

…

A few days later, Bella had just come out of training with Alec when her phone went off with a call from Alice. She didn't found it strange since they've been continuously texting about the wedding and some other nonsense.

"Hey, Alice" She greeted happily while entering her room. She sat on the sofa as her bed was full of clothes and trinkets and such. Felix had asked her to move in with him to his room. It was big enough for both of them. And he had more things than her; therefore, it made sense for her to move in with him and not the other way around.

"It's not Alice."

"Edward?" Why would he call her? Last time they talked, he said that talking to her was like sinking the knife deeper. "This is unusual." And why would he call her from Alice's phone?

"I wasn't sure if you would answer a call from my phone." He admitted. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Bella got more confused the more he talked.

"I thought we had agreed to be friends. You can talk to me, Edward." She would always have a place for him. He was her first love, that doesn't go easily. But the transformation, not only provided her with the ability to process multiple things at a time. It gave her a new perspective on her life. She had loved Edward deeply. But it was one of those loves that were not meant to last forever. She thanked fate, or God, or life, or whoever it was, for putting the Volturi on her path.

"Are you sure about the decision you're making, Bella?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure." She answered agitated.

"Do you know who you'll be marrying?"

Bella decided to put the phone on speaker because she was getting angry and she didn't want to break the only thing she hadn't break yet. Where was Edward going with all of this? Why would he ask her that, now? He's known of her engagement for a few weeks now.

"Not that it is any of your business. But, yes. I know Felix."

"Are you sure? Do you even know about his past?"

Bella rolled her eyes. She was observant, she had spent a lot of time with Aro, talking, getting to know how everything works. Her uncle was a high ranking guard, Felix was as well. And even though Heidi wasn't so high up the rank as her husband, she was a favourite of the court. She heard things, she connected facts. Of course she knew who Felix was. Even if he never spoke of his past.

"I am very disappointed in you. I never asked about your past. I never cared about it. I loved you for who you were when we met. Clearly, that guy is long gone. Have a good life, Edward." She hung up the phone, sad and angry.

Edward had been so understanding and so nice when she first told him about her relationship with Felix. They had departed as friends. Where had that over-protective, loving guy gone? She could not believe that he had interrogated her like that. How very disappointing. Did Alice know? Is that why he had her phone? She could not be a part of that. She was very eager to help her plan her wedding. She could not have known. She refused to believe it.

Just at that moment, Felix entered her room. He didn't greet her as he used to. With a smile and soft kiss. Instead, he was serious, concerned, even. He sat next to her on the sofa and put his head on his hands. Elbows resting on his knees. He looked so concerned. So troubled. Bella caressed his back, trying to comfort him.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly. Pushing Edward's words away from her mind.

"He's right, you know?" He tilted his head to look her in the eye. "You barely know about my past. I don't like to talk about it. You've never asked, and I took advantage of it to not offer any information." He seemed so guilty about it.

Bella put a hand on his cheek and smiled at him. "You seem to forget a few things." He raised an eyebrow. "I came here on my own, but I still considered it hostile territory. When you're in hostile territory, you tend to learn things about the enemy." She winked at him. "Aro was very curious about me. I found his stories very interesting. And he had a lot of them. Caius doesn't like me. So he also told me some things to drive me away. He thinks I'm too sensitive or emotional for this 'court'. I have eyes and ears, Felix. Alec is my best friend. So I know some things. I don't know the sordid details. And honestly, I don't want to. I don't need to know."

Felix's eyes were wide with surprise. His eyes were so worried. She cupped his other cheek with her other hand, forcing him to be close to her. "I love the man you are now. Not who you were on your past. Yes, your past defines who you are now. And that's the only thing I care about."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Do you doubt me?" She questioned, teasing him. He felt relief wash through his body as he leaned closer and kissed her.

She returned the kiss. Happy to have dissipated his doubts. He was an incredible person, regardless of what he had done for Caius in the past. She cared about what he did now. His lips travelled to her neck. She loved it when he kissed her there. She moaned his name, and he moved his lips down. She scratched his back, ripping his shirt off his body.

"Impatient, are you?" He teased.

"It's been days. I wanted you when I woke up. It's only increased ever since." She admitted.

He smiled and kissed her left nipple, and he bit it gently. She moaned and moved underneath him, looking for some sort of friction. While his mouth was occupied with her right nipple, he trailed one of his hands down. Ripping her leggings and underwear. She was so damn wet. He hummed in satisfaction while he rubbed her clit in circles. She kissed his neck and chest wherever she could reach. She wanted to bite him. So she bit him. She was so stimulated that it didn't take long for her to reach her release.

"I love you. So fucking much." He grunted while entering her.

"I love you too." she said back, immersed in her bubble of love and lust. "Don't stop." She demanded. He thrust into her fast and strong. He had been desperate to get her naked and under him as soon as she had said I love you for the first time. But he knew she hadn't been ready.

They came together this time. And despite not needing time to recover, they broke apart and lied in a tight embrace on the sofa of her room.

"Do you really not care about my past?" He whispered to her a few minutes later.

She ran her finger through his broad chest. "I do not care. I told you, Caius told me some things. I know you all have a past. Why would I let it bother me when you've had to deal with mine a few times over? I love you, Felix. I don't care what you did fifty years ago. I care what you do from now on." He nodded in agreement.

"I never doubted you, or us. Just so you know." He needed to reassure her of that.

She kissed his lips chastely. "I know."

* * *

**Hope you liked it... And do not hate me for the Edward part.! **

**Kisses from Germany! **


	21. Chapter 20: I do

**Hey everyone. How is this pandemic treating you? I hope you're keeping safe! **

**I hope you like this chapter. I think there is only one more to finish this story. I loved writing it. **

**Next, I plan on editing and continuing 'an unexpected change of events' a Jared/Bella love story (I plan to keep it short, but who knows.)**

**After that, or probably parallel to that I will start the Cullen adoption story. :) **

**Kisses. **

* * *

**The Butterfly Effect**

* * *

**Chapter 20: I do. **

Bella was checking the last of her wedding arrangements set on the garden of the Castle. It was so beautiful. Her wedding planners -which included Felix- had outdone themselves. She was beyond excited. Only a few hours and she would be married to the love of her life. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say that from now on everything would go smooth and they would sail to the sunset happily ever after. Well, she knew she was going to live happily ever after with Felix, but they would fight, among themselves and with other people. But they would do it together and come out stronger, as they have ever since they met.

Caius approached her, not giving her any opportunity to escape him. She sighed, not caring he would hear her. "Looking for the runaway groom?" He asked maliciously. She couldn't understand what he had against her. But his statement made her angry.

"He is not a runaway groom." Why was she defending Felix? She didn't own any kind of explanation to this man.

"Call this circus out already, Isabella. We both know you don't belong here." There it was. He said it out loud. She had the suspicion he thought that way, but he had never actually said the words out loud.

She actually laughed. "Aro doesn't think so. And we both know he is actually the one in charge." She straightened her back, trying to look taller than that old man. She couldn't show him that she was very afraid of him. He opened his mouth to say something else, but Demetri showed up and he had no other option but to keep his mouth shut.

"It is time for you to get ready. Your maid of honour is waiting for you." He gripped her arm with a little more force than necessary, without hurting her but hard enough to send a silent message. Shut up and walk.

When they entered her room, Demetri stood there watching her. He las livid. She had been so stupid. "What were you thinking?" He growled.

"He was getting on my nerves. All he does is antagonise me. Terrorise me. Ever since I arrived he has had no qualms in showing his disapproval of me. He makes me mad." She defended herself.

"I understand that. He does that to a lot of people here. But you do not get to speak to him like that. You nod your head, shut your mouth, and walk away. You do not talk back at him and least of all in front of so many people!" He whispered yelled.

"He doesn't deserve my respect. He has never respected me!" She said back.

Demetri growled frustrated. "It's not about respect, Idiot. It's about survival. Aro might be the one in charge, but he has a lot of influence in here. And you do not want to know how much." Something in his eyes drained the fight out of her. He was pleading her to drop it. To not fight with Caius anymore. And for once she listened. He had been in that place for centuries; he knew detailly how Caius' mind works. For once she opted for being smart and stop trying to show everyone that she could speak. She remembered what Charlie had once told her. Sometimes it's better to stay silent and observe. You could learn a lot about someone that way.

"You're right. I won't fight him anymore."

"I'm very glad you decided to listen for once in your life, dummy." She smiled amusedly. He called her dummy when she was being annoyingly stubborn. She supposed he had picked that up from a tv show or a movie, because it was a very childish game.

"Don't call me dummy." She jokingly complained.

"You're so annoying. I don't know why I keep up with you." Bella smiled.

Alice was walking close and she could pick up pieces of the conversation.

"Yes you do. We're family." Alice heard that, but her mind processed it as an adoptive family. Like herself and the Cullens. She knew that Demetri and Felix were close friends. So her mind processed it that way. But, boy, was she in for the surprise of her life.

"That we are. I love you. Even when you are extremely annoying. You're still my little sister, or niece or whatever." He flinched inwardly. He didn't mean to call her his little sister. He had had one. But Bella was so like her in so many things, but in some others she was completely different. And in her own way she had managed to become his little sister. He loved her like one.

"I love you too. I've always wanted a big brother." He winked and opened the door before Alice could knock.

"I'll tell your maid of honour you're ready to get ready." She nodded. "And I apologise in advance. I assume by now your fiancé heard about your run in with Caius." Bella groaned. If there was someone who took her dislike of Caius worse than Demetri, it was Felix. He became livid, like a volcano erupting. And you couldn't interrupt until it was done erupting. She had learned the bad way. The worst night of her life.

_They were lying naked in bed together. He had opened up a little more about his past. How he had been angry with Aro for making a choice for him, because of his greed he was condemned to a life he didn't want. His parents were dead and irrationally he blamed Aro. So he didn't want anything to do with him. When Caius offered him a place within his ranks, taking advantage of his resentment towards Aro, Felix had immediately agreed. Ignorant to what he had to do. Bella listened attentively. He had seen and done so many things. Most of the things he did for Caius he regretted. She sat on the bed taking the sheets with her. He remained staring at a blank space on the roof. _

"_Promise me something." He asked sitting next to her. His stare burning in hers. She nodded slowly, trapped by those red eyes. "If he comes near you again, you walk away from him." _

"_Is it really that bad?" She asked innocently. Not meaning to contradict him. She knew the Volturi 'brothers' weren't exactly kind. They had a reputation. But Aro seemed to have some of that reputation badly earned. Was it any different with Caius?_

_He started dressing at vampire speed. His movements angry and nervous. She put her underwear and her shirt back. She stood equally as fast. Was he going to run? _

_He started pacing, his steps angry. Bella didn't understand. What had she said to make him so angry? _

"_He is a bastard, Bella. Whatever you've heard of him; he is a hundred times worse. He is fucking malicious. He kills for sport, not justice. There's a reason he likes Jane so much, and why Aro has her strictly under his protection. She is a powerful weapon in the wrong hands. Fortunately for a lot of people, she doesn't take fun in hurting for sport." She doubted that a little, remembering her first visit, when she came to save Edward, Aro had asked Jane to try her power with her. And the other day when she tried to fry her, but it hadn't worked. She shook her head, that was not the point right now. _

"_I don't doubt it. The bastard has confronted me a few times. But I don't like to remain quiet when someone is being blatantly rude to me." Why was she arguing this? She knew he was right. _

_He stopped pacing. His stare was so angry that she actually stepped back a few steps, suddenly afraid. She had never been afraid of him, not even as a human. _

"_You will not speak with him alone. You keep your mouth shut, you look the other way, you avoid him like the plague. If he looks your way, you ignore him. He won't have qualms to hurt you. He is fucking dangerous Isabella. This is not one of those times when people seem to be something and then end up being something else because you talked to them. He is not Aro. He has no promise to Carlisle, he has no principles. Fuck!" He grabbed his phone and stormed to the door. _

"_Where are you going?" She asked hurt and stunned at his outburst. _

"_To my room. Alone." Bella felt as if she had been slapped. As if in a very cold day, someone had dropped a bucket of colder water on her. Ice ran through her spine. And she couldn't move. They had fight a few times, silly difference of opinions. Ha had never stormed out angry at her. He had never shut down. _

"_Why?" She whispered brokenly. _

_He turned around, his gaze softer. "I need to calm down. And I don't want to say anything I will regret. I'll see you tomorrow." At least he kissed her forehead. But it was brief, and she didn't feel his love. _

_He closed the door softly behind him, but he might as well have slapped it. That silence was even worse than a slammed door. It resonated in her mind. She wept without tears. She just wanted to understand. She wasn't questioning him. She would never question his experience or his opinion or his appreciation over something._

_They made up the next night. He came to her after having avoided her all day. He explained again why he was scared, frightened of Caius vicious way, and obsession over Bella. She promised she wasn't going to confront him if he attacked her verbally. _

Bella shook her head coming back from that painful memory. She hadn't fight with him again since that day a month ago. She still felt a sting in her dead heart when she remembered that stare. Felix wasn't going to be very happy with her. In her defence, what sparked her anger had been her attack at Felix. He had been nothing but the model employee. He was quiet, analytic and obedient -though not subservient-. She hated when anyone spoke badly of him. Yes, he had a past, he had done things he regretted. Who hadn't?

Demetri closed the door behind him. Alice just stood there, surprised at what she had heard. She stared at Bella, waiting for an explanation. But Bella didn't seem to notice. She was arranging the make up Alice had previously left at her room. She had never seen that much makeup. She was very glad she wasn't human anymore. She would need less makeup, and less time getting ready. That meant torture time was shorter.

"Are you Demetri's blood family?"

Bella looked at her friend's reflection in the mirror. "Yes. He is my uncle a few generations removed. He said I reminded him of someone, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly who. So he made some research and discover who I reminded him of. His little sister. Who is my great great something grandmother." She shrugged.

"Wow." Was Alice's answer.

Bella laughed softly. "Yes! You can imagine my face when he told me that! It has been a very few crazy months."

Alice smiled happily. "I'd say." She occupied herself with the girl's dresses. "I am really happy for you. You know that, right? I had nothing to do with Edward's call."

"I was disappointed in him. But I refused to think that you would condone something like that. You've always been open with your opinions, regardless of who they affected." Alice laughed remembering the first months of Bella's and Edward's relationship. He was very angry at her for sharing her visions and opinions. "In the end I concluded that if you had a problem, you would tell me directly. And you had expressed a few times that you were happy for me. And I trust you blindly, Alice. I know you wouldn't betray me." Alice ran at vampire speed and hugged Bella tightly. Bella laughed surprised and hugged her back.

Heidi arrived a few minutes later with Esme, Rose and a few other girls of the court. They all got dressed among laughs and confidences. A few dirty jokes directed at the future newly wed, that had she been human, would have made her permanently red. She treasured that moment. Her two families together for her big day. She loved it and it was going to be her second happiest memory, following her actual wedding, hers and Felix's 'I do'.

Carlisle looked very handsome in his Tuxedo, he had been extremely moved when she had asked him to take her father's place and take her to the altar. He considered Bella a daughter, and he had done many things to protect her. He will still do anything to protect her. He kissed her cheek and asked if she was ready. Bella smiled at him and nodded. She was a little nervous, she still didn't like to be the center of attention. But since this was a Volturi wedding, basically all of the castle inhabitants were attending. That made the ceremony bigger than she ever really wanted her wedding to be. But she found it hard to care. It was Felix waiting at the altar. Funny enough, Marcus was going to perform the ceremony. Aro had just asked to be notified when and where to appear. For a very theatrical man, his involvement in the wedding was almost nonexistent.

Felix's appearance took her breath away. He was so handsome. Dark hair and red eyes. She was so excited. She didn't care that she still had a lot to learn of him, she was completely in love with him and nothing would change that. The little things would come to place eventually. He smiled widely when Carlisle stood beside them and handed the bride to the groom. Felix winked and Bella winked back. The ceremony was short and quick. Neither of them were very religious, so they kind of skipped the religious parts.

When the congratulations finished, it was time for the party. Everyone relaxed visibly, and Felix and Bella opened the ball. She was still a bad dancer. But he didn't mind, at least she had enough coordination.

"I know what you did." He whispered. Not that it matter, everyone could hear them. "You promised." He wasn't exactly angry, but he was annoyed that she had broken her promise.

"He attacked you." She defended.

"It doesn't matter. I don't care. Promise me again you won't do anything like that again. Ever." His eyes were burning through her mind. His stare serious. He wouldn't let the subject drop. And she preferred not to fight on her first day as a married couple. She could keep her opinions to herself. She would do that for him.

"I promise." He nodded satisfied, trusting her words.

"You look beautiful by the way." Bella laughed at the change of topic. But she preferred this by far.

"You look extremely handsome." She winked, showing her intentions. One of the changes in her was her shyness. She found out she could be whatever she wanted with Felix. There was no need to be the shy, silent girl she's always been. He made her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. He brought out her confidence. And she did wonders with her new found confidence. Felix enjoyed it extremely. "How long do we have to stay here, until it's considered rude to leave?" She was half-joking.

"At least two more hours." He kissed her cheek, very close to her sensitive spot on her ear. He was playing with fire. And she wouldn't be held accountable if he got burned.

He chuckled and lifted his head away from hers. "I love you".

"I love you too. Husband"

Not too far from the newlyweds were Carlisle and Esme, enjoying a dance as well. They were very happy for their daughter. She had found her other half. And the changes in her were outstanding. She had never been that open or confident with Edward. He was always so serious and reserved. They never doubted his love for Bella, but they realised now, he wasn't the right man for her. She needed someone who took her away from responsibilities that were far beyond her age. She needed fun, camaraderie, love, laughter and security. Edward couldn't offer her all those combined at every moment. Not like they had witnessed in the past week. They had discussed their concerns about Bella's relationship with a high-ranking guard of the Volturi, especially given her history with them, but after seeing them together, all those fears vanished.


	22. Chapter 21: love bites

**I thought about it, and I think there might be one or two more chapters. I still haven't tackled Bree and Alec. **

**Thank you for your support! **

**Also, I have a few fic ideas. **

**1) Bella as an orphan being adopted by the Cullens (This is in the works) **

**2) Bella and Jake in new moon. Wolf story. He doesn't imprint on her, but it's in that scene when Bella wonders what is the protocol for another kiss. (Also on the works) **

**3) Bella/Edward, both humans. Best friends for the last few years. they have It bad for each other since they met but only recently recognised they're in love with each other. **

**I will start with one of these after I finish this fic. Please visit "an unexpected change of events" also by me :) **

* * *

The Butterfly Effect.

* * *

**Chapter 21: love bites.**

After three hours of enduring pleasantries with their guests, Bella and Felix decided to take off. They had decided to travel through Europe as their honeymoon. Bella explicitly asked for no fancy hotels, or fancy anything. She wanted her honeymoon as simple as they could make it. It was not a matter of money, because they both could afford a fancy honeymoon, Felix more than Bella as he was paid more and had more years in the guard. But Felix agreed on nothing fancy. Their wedding had been fancy enough. He was also a very simple kind of man.

On the road, he had been quiet. Analytically quiet. Bella found that suspicious. And she worried that he was still mad over the Caius thing. "You're quiet." She whispered.

He seemed too deep in thought and blinked repeatedly, sort of surprised. "I have been thinking of something for the last few days."

She sighed inwardly. If he had been thinking of it for the last few days, then it wasn't related to Caius.

"Care to share?"

He turned to eye her, disregarding the road. "I think I know what your gift is."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say. She hadn't thought about it since her transformation.

"Do you want to hear it?" She smiled and nodded. She loved how he always gave her the option of refusing something.

"Eyes on the road, Mister." She was still uneasy with high speed on vehicles. She could see everything clearly, and they could probably get away if anything were to happen, but it still made her anxious.

"Really?" He rose an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're a vampire. I'm a vampire. The chances of having an accident are basically nonexistent."

"I don't care. I'm still anxious about high speeding vehicles. Eyes on the road" she repeated.

He obeyed, not before casting her another look and chuckling softly. "You are so absurd!" he said with humour.

She shrugged. "Tell me something I don't know." He grinned. "Idiot." He laughed louder.

"Why am I being insulted?"

"You're making fun of me." She accused eying him.

"I would never!" He mocked, putting a hand over his unbeating heart. "Do you want to know my theory, or not?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, I thought about how Demetri can't track you, and his power is more of a mind related thing. And how Alice is not able to see you anymore, how Cullen could never listen to your thoughts, same with Aro, and you're immune to Alec and Jane." She nodded, she knew all that. "Well, there is someone close to Aro that had a similar situation. Her name is Renata and she is a shield. Although compared to you she is very weak. But until now she has been next to Aro and kind of protecting him."

Bella processed the information. It made sense all he was saying. "A shield, huh?" That was weird but nice. Sort of.

"It's just a theory, but It's the one that makes more sense to me." And to her as well, to be honest.

"It's interesting." She admitted.

He eyed her quickly and smiled. He had his eyes on the road but he wasn't necessarily paying attention to it. He grabbed her left hand with his right and squeezed it. She smiled at him and enjoyed the comfortable silence that filled the car.

They arrived at the cabin where she had been transformed. Weirdly, it felt more like home than the Castle did. She wondered how often could they sneak away to come here.

"Are you comfortable spending the night here?" He asked suddenly thinking that bringing her to where he bit her was not exactly a romantic venue.

She turned around and stared at him. He felt self-conscious. "I mean, I thought we could spend our first night on land, and fly tomorrow whenever we want. I thought this was a nice, secluded location, nice hunting grounds before we leave…" he was nervous, he scratched the back of his neck, a nervous gesture she has noticed sometimes on him.

"I love this place. And I'm with you." She answered honestly.

"Are you sure?"

Bella tilted her head confused. "Why are you suddenly so insecure?"

He huffed frustrated and sat on the bed. The very comfy looking bed. She sat next to him. "I really am more put together that what you've seen these months. It's just, I question everything with you. I want to give you the best. And honestly, you make me nervous sometimes." She smiled amusedly at his last statement.

She moved to straddle him. He grabbed her ass to keep her in place. Not that she would or could fall. Part of her new vampire equilibrium. She kissed him softly on the lips, sighing when he returned it. Too soon for his liking, she broke apart.

"I don't want the best. I just want to be with you. I want you to be that man that managed to make me fall in love with him in days, who managed to erase all my fears. I want you to give me what you've been giving me since we met. Freedom, love, friendship, loyalty. And awesome sex." He laughed huskily and thrust his hips upward meeting her centre.

She groaned and laughed. "Yes. Exactly that." She leaned down and he strained up to meet her lips. They kissed languidly and slowly. "I love you for you, not for what you can or cannot give me. I know you have a ton shit of money, and you could probably buy the moon if you wanted, but I don't care. I want you. Right now I want you naked and inside me." He grunted and rubbed his erection against her. She rocked her hips meeting his pace. Even with clothes in between them, it felt fucking amazing.

"I love you, so fucking much!" He mumbled against her lips. When he was turned on or angry his accent became thicker, which honestly served to turn her on even more.

Bella laughs quietly in his mouth. "I love you so fucking much too." He smiled against her lips before ripping her clothes.

"That's hot." She said when she realized what he had done.

"You're hot." She laughed at returned the favour with his clothes. She had to move from his hips to rip his boxer briefs. His erection stood there, taunting her. She had never considered giving him a blow job, he's never asked for one either, but right now, she really wanted to, so she slid down from his lap and kneeled on the ground in front of him.

"What are you...Oh fuck!" she smiled with his erection on her mouth. "Damn that feels so good." She grabbed the base of his dick and continued up and down, swirling her tongue around him. He started to move his hips to go with her mouth's rhythm. She didn't recognise herself. She had never in a million years imagined herself in this situation. She dated the same guy for over a year and something, and they didn't even french-kiss. She liked how Felix reacted to her. Even when she was human, he always reacted to her touch. He never pressured her for sex, but he was open to touching her, always with her consent.

"I'm close" He grunted. Bella came down to earth, and sucked harder, making him come. She didn't exactly like it, but it was so fucking hot seen him undone.

With vampire speed he moved her, pinning her underneath him. He trailed kisses along her body, foregoing her nipples this time, and going directly to her clit. She gasped and bucked her hips upward at the intensity of the feeling. He grabbed her hips and pinned her down. He was physically stronger than her -than any vampire, actually- so she was unable to move. It only served to drive her mad. She sighed and moaned, she touched her breasts and pulled on his hair, and soon she came undone underneath his mouth.

Just as fast as he had pinned her down, he entered her, fast and hard, making her cry out in pleasure. He thrust his hips forward, again and again, groaning and grunting. Bella was no different, she kept pulling at his hair and kissing his neck. She didn't know why she was trying to keep the volume down. They had no neighbours. She bit him in the conjuncture between his neck and his shoulder, and he hissed in pain. However, his pain was superseded by his pleasure. They both climaxed at the same time.

Once the sex haze was over he looked at her. "What?" She asked feeling self-conscious.

"What's with the biting?"

She shrugged. "You looked _bitable_. I don't know."

He chuckled. "I looked bitable? Is that even a word?"

"I don't care. It's not like I haven't done it before."

He grinned smugly. "I know. That's why I'm asking."

But she knew him too well. There was something in his tone, something off. "What are you not telling me?" She accused squinting her eyes.

He shook his head. "I could honestly say I sort of enjoy it, but it's painful."

"Painful how?"

"Well, every time you bite a vampire, you inject venom into their system and even though it's not as painful as a human would feel it, it stings."

She sat abruptly, alarmed by this new piece of information. "Why didn't you say anything after the first time?"

"I just said I sort of enjoy it, at least in this context. I've been bitten before in battle and it's not as pleasurable." He babbled.

"I don't want to physically cause you any pain. In any context. I'll hold on on the biting."

He shrugged. "I don't mind biting, but I won't complain on not being bitten every time we have sex."

She pushed his shoulder and he laughed. "I've bitten you just two times." She didn't tell him she had wanted to bite him when she was human.

"You've wanted to do it more than those two times." He countered.

"What?" Maybe her voice became high-peached.

"You bite your lips during sex, they only times you haven't done it, is when you've bitten me."

She looked at him surprised. It's obvious that he looks at her when having sex, but paying that much attention made her feel...good. Well, she has also looked at him very closely. Like the way he hides his face on her neck when he's overwhelmed with the sensation. Or how he whispers her name when he enters her, or how he locks his stare with hers from time to time. She is such a goner for this man.

…

…

…

Bella and Felix received some news from Demetri in their honeymoon. Apparently, Felix wasn't the only one who knew about his theory. Apparently, he'd shared it with him. So, the news comprised a part of Demetri telling Aro, and Aro debating it with himself. And then the decision.

Renata would at the castle while Bella goes with the guard to their missions. It reduces the chances of a fight if they have a shield plus Alec and Jane, just in case they encountered someone weirdly unaffected by their powers, like Bella.

It made sense to both of them, and she could go on their missions.

"Are you worried that being together so much is going to be weird?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No." he answered immediately. "That doesn't mean I won't worry about you getting hurt on a potential fight, but I want you there with us."

She smiled and jumped him, again.


	23. Chapter 22: Outtake 1: Closure

**Hello! I come bearing gifts! (yes, plural) **

**Thank you all so much for your support and your kind words with this fic. I am so glad you liked it. There is so much to explore with the characters of this fic. There's Demetri and Heidi's declaration, Alec and Bree's future, Jane and her lie (this will be another outtake for sure), Bella and Felix future as well. The Cullens... so much to explore... I will do it on due time! **

**Stay home, and stay safe!**

* * *

The Butterfly Effect.

* * *

**Outtake 1: CLosure.**

Alec had volunteered to be the one to fake Bella's death. She had become an important person for him. The human girl, now a vampire that had gotten on his nerves the first time he saw her. He couldn't believe how crazy the world was. Who would have told him that Bella Swan, the frightened yet brave girl would become his best friend. One who he could say everything to.

To his utter surprise, his sister had volunteered to help him. He had talked to her after the confrontation on the yard. She didn't dislike Bella, and she hadn't gotten the time to actually listen to whatever she had to say. Jane had a deep respect for her co-workers. And in addition to Chelsea's bond manipulation, she cared for them. They had spent decades working together. They basically knew everything about each other. So, she felt that Bella was playing games. Yes, she had been the one to offer the first lie in order to help Felix at least catch the girl's attention, but she hadn't thought further than that.

Jane had seen how Alec confided in Bella, and not her. So part of the animosity came from jealousy. But she got over that as soon as she was frank with her twin. Alec had been sweet and understanding. They had had only each other for so long. "You are irreplaceable Jane. But there are things a little out of a sister's reach." He winked, letting her know what he was talking about. She laughed and accepted it. Despite the fact that there was basically no secrets in the castle with lots of gifted vampires, Alec was right, and there were things she didn't want to know about his brother. Just as there were things she didn't want Alec to know about herself.

"So, what do you have planned?" She asked, sitting in front of him.

"I was thinking about the old-time car accident. I could say that I was in the car behind them and watched everything. And that there was a group of us going into the mountains for some time and on the way, they could have lost control. An animal crossing or something on the road."

Jane nodded. It was simple, but it wouldn't lead to any investigation. They just had to produce the scene in case the local authorities wanted to say something. And it had to be on time where there were no witnesses. It was a hard task, but not impossible.

For the next four days, following Bella's transformation, Alec and Jane dedicated their time to planning the accident. Felix had let them know that Bella didn't want to know any details. She couldn't handle it. It was hard enough not being able to say goodbye to her father.

On the fifth day, they staged the accident. Smashed car, blood in and outside of it. Glasses on the road. There was enough of a mess to indicate no survivors at all. They even had to stage the brake marks of the tires on the road. If there was a car behind them, it was somewhat logical that it had to hit the brakes as to not crash with the one in front of it.

The next thing on the agenda was calling Charlie. This generated another debate. Who should call Charlie? Heidi, who clearly knew Bella much more than anyone (safe for Felix)? Alec, who had been the mastermind behind the staged accident, and therefore, knew every tiny detail? Or Jane, who despite not knowing Bella as well as her brother, had also participated in staying the accident, and have been present at the wedding. She could also give faith in Bella's and Felix's love for each other. At least Charlie would have the peace of mind that her daughter had not been survived by her love one nor the other way around. There was nothing more painful than watching your loved one walk away, in any form. He had experienced Bella's zombie stage, and he didn't desire that for Felix. He had made his daughter very happy in the short time they knew each other. In conclusion, they decided that Alec was the best one to deliver the bad news.

"Chief Swan, this is Alec Volturi, I was a close friend to your daughter and Felix. I am afraid I have bad news." For good measure, he deepened his Italian accent. Years of practice and fooling humans came to good use at the moment.

"Carry on" his voice indicated that he knew already what the bad news was. The boy had used the past tense. He sat heavily in his recliner and with a heavy heart waited for the worst news a father could receive.

"We were on the way to a trip to the mountains. We were close to the cabin we had arranged. But something got on the road in front of their car. It was everything so fast. I'm not sure what kind of animal it was. But Felix tried to avoid it, but it was fruitless. The car went out of control, and it crashed after having done bell turns. They both died instantly." He inflicted something fake emotion in his voice as if his voice was getting caught by the pain and horror of having witnessed their friends die.

Charlie went utterly silent for a few minutes. The only noise on the other end of the line was his dry sobs and heavy breathing. Alec felt very awful at being the bearer of bad news. But he needed to say everything they had planned.

"I don't have Bella's mother's number with me. I got yours from the local PD web page." And he had done so. He had made sure that his phone was actually on the website. Bella had told him that crime in forks was very low. Therefore, having the chief's number at hand wasn't scandalous.

"I'll let her know." He whispered brokenly.

"Mr. Swan. There was a girl who Bella used to mention a lot. Her name is Alice something." He had to play dumb in relation to Alice's last name. "I think it was Cullen, but I can't remember precisely. I had the impression that they were close." He put the hint in there.

"Oh god" he groaned. Alec guessed he wasn't looking forward to giving a friend of Bella's such horrible news.

"Is there anything my sister and I can do for you, Chief Swan?" Charlie denied any help, and they ended the call.

The only condition Bella had was to let Alice know first of their plans. She wanted to be sure that everything was going to go according to the plan. Alice had assured her it would. Charlie was going to be devastated but he would make arrangements to travel to Italy to her close-casket funeral. Her mother as well.

…

Bella and Felix observed the funeral from afar. Him being a rock for her in her time of goodbyes.

"How are you holding up?" He whispered next to her. She leaned against him, seeking comfort that only he can give her.

She shrugged before answering. "It's better than I thought. But it's hard. I hate seeing them suffer like this." It was better because even though they were her parents and they obviously loved her, they weren't the closest of parents or the most attentive ones. Charlie was always seeking to avoid conflict. Therefore, he allowed Renee to take the lead. Renee was a free spirit; she changed religions as she changed hats, as she had once told Edward. She hadn't been neglectful, but Bella could have enjoyed a better childhood had her mother been more at home and less worried with the world around her. Bella had to learn how to take care of herself from a very early age. And Charlie didn't cook either. He helped with the chores, of course. But still, his wife and family were the precinct. She had also missed him growing up. It pained her to see him suffer and not be able to hug him, as he had done when Edward had left.

Felix understood but at the same time he didn't, what his wife was experiencing. It was that understanding that came from someone else's experience. Nevertheless, he hugged her and kissed her head, silently offering her his support.

The attendees to their funeral in addition to her parents were Heidi, Demetri, Alec and surprisingly Jane. When the caskets were finally lowered in the ground, her friends laid flowers on both their graves and offered words of comfort to her parents. Alec had said that they had told Charlie that Felix was an orphan and didn't have any relation with foster families. It wasn't entirely a lie. The funeral came to an end, and she noticed her parents (which included Phil) linger on the site talking amongst themselves. Charlie and Renee hugged (maybe for the first time in years) and then left together. Like that, her human life was officially closed.

Bella sighed sadly. She was going to miss her parents dearly, and it might take time to get over this sense of mourning, but she had Felix, and she could take on anything as long as he remained by her side.

"Let's go home." She whispered, facing him.

He grabbed her hand and nodded. "Let's go home."


	24. Chapter 23: Outtake 2: Alec & Bree

**Here's the second gift I bring you today. **

**I had to write about these two. Alec is such an important part in this story that not giving him an outtake seemed unfair.**

**Kisses!**

* * *

The Butterfly Effect.

* * *

**Outtake 2: Alec & Bree.**

Alec had been a man with a mission since his talk with Bella. She had a point in regards to Bree. Their encounter had been rather dramatic, and might still be afraid. And she didn't know anyone in this hostile environment. So he just lingered wherever she was, faking to be interested in something else. Tinkering with any electronic device that Aro (in a strake if paranoia which he called prevention) had installed. In reality, Alec wasn't very good with technology; Jane was the brainiac in that department. His job was to train the vampires whose tasks were inside the Castle (as opposed to the guard -Felix, Bella, Demetri, etc.).

He watched her when she wasn't watching. She was always in the company of someone else. Most of the time, she was with a girl named Lily. He still wasn't sure what she did, because she was relatively new at the Castle. Nevertheless, she seemed comfortable in her company, and that's all he wanted for her.

However, the guard members charged with the protection of the queens and everything that pertained to them were beginning to notice a pattern on his appearances. The technology installed didn't need daily revision, and there was nothing of interest for him in that part of the Castle. Lily was the first, or more accurately, the only one to approach him.

"You should talk to her." It surprised him to be so transparent. "I know she would like that. She is just very shy and nervous." He nodded, still surprised.

"Last time I got near her she basically ran away."

"She had just arrived at the castle, she had seen all her friends die in front of her, and you guys can be very intimidating when you want to." He raised an eyebrow. "She told me everything. We've become close friends in the past few months."

"Do you think she's ready? I don't want to scare her more."

Lilly smirked a knowing smile. "Trust me. She's ready" She directed him towards Bree's room, and he immediately departed, feeling nervous for the first time ever.

…

…

…

"Hi" she greeted sweetly and quietly.

"Hi" he answered back. "May I come in?"

"Sure." She stepped aside from the door, letting him in.

He took notice of her room. She had hanged a Mandala in purple tones. Other than that the decoration was minimal. A few landscape pictures and one selfie of her and Lily. He noticed that it also had a landscape as a background. "Did you take those pictures?" He asked, genuinely curious.

She nodded. "Lily told me that if I had something to focus on, I could get out of my head and control myself and my emotions better. I remembered that I've always liked photography, so Lily went to the mall with me and helped me pick a good camera and some other technologies to go with it. I have more than those pictures, but they were my favourite."

"That was good advice. And your pictures are amazing. Could you show me the rest?" It was a way of getting in her head and getting to know her better.

She walked towards her bed and sat on it. She motioned for him to sit with her while she opened her laptop and turned it on. That way, they spent the entire afternoon getting to know the other. She was smart and funny. She saw the world in a whole different way. He became more enthraled, the more they talked.

At some point, they forgot about the computer and the photographs. They laughed and teased the other. They felt secure in being themselves with the other. Bree had never felt safer. She had talked so much about him with Lily that she couldn't believe she was talking with him. He had been a quiet presence on the plane ride. She was too afraid to care about what was happening with Bella and the others. At least she had Edward to protect her. If anything were to happen, she didn't stand a chance.

But there had been something about Alec, he had sat close to her, and even though he didn't attempt to make conversation, he occupied himself with a computer, a kindle and some cards. He was not a steady person. He liked to move, to do things. She found that fascinating. And she became hypnotised by his movements. She was getting calmer with the hours. At the end of the flight, she was bewitched. She wanted to speak with him, to kiss him, but then reality happened, and she was facing the feared Volturi.

When they assigned her to the queens, she could tell by the body language of her companion that it was a good thing. There, she met Lily, a talkative petite vampire with black hair and stunning red eyes. She made it her mission to show a Bree everything she could in one day. Bree found that funny, and instead of being intimidated, she discovered that it actually made her feel more comfortable. From that moment on, Lily became her best friend. One she could tell everything about the black-haired vampire that had leaked through her mind ever since she met him.

The first time he appeared, she ran away. It was so stupid of her to run away. But she had seen all her friends die in front of her. There was still a part of her that was uneasy and nervous in this new environment. She didn't feel like it was home yet. Maybe soon.

Coming back down to reality and deciding to go for girl power, she leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips. It took him a few seconds to respond, but once he did, everything was forgotten. He wanted her so much, but he didn't want to have sex right at that moment. And she didn't either. They broke the kiss smiling to each other so big that they laughed like silly people. They both were on cloud nine.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked, hopefully.

"Yes," she agreed almost at the same time. He chuckled and kissed her again.


End file.
